Man Who Made My Momma Cry
by tayler.mahre
Summary: For nearly the past two decades, he watched his mother succumb to grief at the hands of a certain fire demon. Life had not been easy for the two, but they got by. The ex-lover of Hiei, Wife of Yomi, and Queen to all Gandara, Sayuri feels her life shortening with each day. Can Hiei fix his relationship with her and their children, or is she doomed to die?
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, this is my second attempt at a YYH story. (Awkward Love is a piss poor one-shot that needs a LOT of fixin'.) I am terrible with summaries, but you just have to believe me that this is a good one(I hope and pray).

Inspired by Lee Ann Womack's "The Man Who Made My Momma Cry"

Rated M for sexual themes/vulgarity

If you have ever read My Dear Dragon, you know that I am TERRIBLE at updating. I have remedied that. So far I have seven chapters written for this story. I tried long and hard to keep this as accurate as I could, LOTS of research. (If only I did as much research for school as I do with these stories than I'd be on the freaking Dean's List every semester, but ANYWHO!)

Hope y'all like it, I have set a reminder on my phone/wall calendar/laptop to remind me post a new chapter. Since I do only have seven chapters written, I'm going to stagger each new posting every two weeks. So every other Tuesday, there will be a new chapter posted. Hopefully by the time we reach chapter seven, I'll have the rest of the story written.

Anyway! Read and Enjoy, reviews are always a plus!

* * *

 _It was unusually hot in the Makai; the shade from the forest gave no relief. Hiei wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared at his opponent with slumped shoulders. He had been in this fight for hours now; the sweltering heat was not helping his exhaustion. His opponent was in no different shape than he. In fact she looked worse. Her long hair stuck to her drenched body as she leaned against her sword. The tip of the blade was in the ground and she held onto the hilt like a life line, refusing to collapse._

" _Give up." He rasped out. His vocal chords protesting the dryness of his throat._

 _She huffed out a laugh and stared at him. "As if. You're the first real challenge I've gotten in this fucking tournament." She smirked._

 _Hiei stared at the woman before him. He had to admit she was right, but anymore of this and he would not last a minute in his next fight. He needed to end this now._

" _Glad to be of service, but this ends now." And he charged._

 _In a flurry of swings and punches, Hiei kicked at her feet causing her to fall to her knees and with one swing, her sword flew feet any from them. Hiei stood in front of her, his katana at her throat and her hair wrapped around his hand. "It's over." He declared._

 _She just laughed, "Is it?" With him confused at her confidence, she flung her head forward and made direct contact. Hiei released her hair and hunched forward as she brought her fist to his chin. As he leaned backwards, she jumped up and hooked her legs over his shoulders and skillfully wrapped her feet and ankles around his biceps._

 _She winced as her knees collided with the hard ground, swearing she felt one of them break. However a smirk crept onto her face as she stared down at the fire demons face between her legs. His crimson eyes staring directly into her own amber. Something about the look in them stirred something within her._

 _She saw him smirk and quietly hum. At that moment, she realized what he was so damn smug about. The scent of arousal._

 _Hiei only smirked harder when she knew exactly what was going on. Using this to his advantage, he curled his forearms up and gripped onto her thighs. With the little amount of strength he had left, he unsteadily hauled himself to his feet and swung around and slammed her into a nearby tree._

 _She cried out as her head gave a harsh 'thunk' against the wood. Knowing that it left her slightly concussed, Hiei took the opportunity to pull his arms free from her grasp and quickly flipped her onto the ground. He put his knee into her back and pulled her arms behind her, slightly lifting her off the ground. Her head hung forward and Hiei knew she was unconscious. Letting her go, Hiei waved down the proctor, who started the count and named Hiei the winner of the match._

 _As he walked towards the exit, medics rushed in and placed her on a stretcher. As they rushed passed, Hiei felt a small hug in his mind._

" _Meet me later." Her voice echoed in his mind._

 _It echoed for hours until he found himself standing in front of the room she was currently resting in. Before he could even knock, the door flung open and he was being pulled in. She pressed herself against him and tore at his clothes. Unable to stop himself, Hiei picked her up and placed her on the bed._

 _Hands roamed, tearing off each article of clothing. "Hiei…" She begged._

 _He wrapped her leg around his waist. "Hiei…"_

 _His body shook. "Hiei…"_

 _He thrusted. "HIEI!"_

Hiei jumped up with a start. His eyes wide as he stared the person in front of him.

"Damn dude, it's like trying to wake up my mom…"

He shook his head, "What are you doing Detective?"

"Yukina told me to come get you. Breakfast is ready." Yusuke shrugged and walked out of the room.

Hiei sat up in his bed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "That dream again…" He pulled the covers back and stretched. Grabbing his pants and shirt from the floor, he quickly dressed and made his way to the kitchen.

Everyone was seated at the table when he walked in. Yukina walked up to him with a cup of coffee in her hand and a smile on her face, "Here you go."

He simply nodded his head and sipped the dark drink. Its bitter taste traveled down his throat as he leaned against the counter top. Eye twitching as he watched the two morons eat. "When are you returning to Demon World?" His ears perked up.

He looked over at Yusuke, "Probably tomorrow. Speaking of Demon World, did you get that invite from Yomi?"

Hiei clutched his cup, Kurama throwing a quick glance over at him. "I did."

"Who knew the blind geezer had a daughter!" Yusuke laughed out. "Wonder how he cooked that up in his little lab."

A clatter of glass echoed throughout the kitchen. Everyone looked over at Hiei who simply held the handle in his grasp. "Hiei!" Yukina gasped as she ran over to him. "Are you okay?" She asked, looking over his hand to check for any cuts.

Nodding his head, he put the handle on the counter and walked out of the room. Everyone followed his exit and looked at each other. "What crawled up his ass?" Kuwabara pointed at the exit.

"Maybe it's his time of the month."

"Really Yusuke?" Keiko asked as she smacked the back of his head.

"What?! It's a valid question? He's been all dark and moody this whole week. He almost took my head off yesterday when we were sparring."

"Well you did mention you-know-who." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yusuke!" Keiko smacked him again. "You know we aren't supposed to talk about her."

"It's not my fault she split!" He cried as he held the back of his head.

"Dimwit." Genkai got up from her spot and followed after the fire demon. Yukina stood up from cleaning up the mess on the floor, and placed the broken shards into the trash and wiped up the coffee. She glanced back at the door and wondered what was wrong with her brother.

"Since we're on the topic, has anyone heard from her?" Botan asked.

"She's living with Yomi."

"What?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted as they stared at Kurama.

"Shortly after she left, she started working as his personal healer. I see her from time to time when I'm there giving reports."

"Kinda hard to believe how long it's been since she left." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Sixteen years." Yusuke added.

Everyone got quiet as they thought back on those times. Everyone was happy, even Hiei, all thanks to her. She gave Yusuke and Kuwabara both the courage to pop the big question to their girlfriends, now wives. Helped bring Yukina and Hiei together. Got Hiei to smile. Told Kurama that his family needed to know who he was, what he was. She even gave Genkai a run of her money when it came to video games. Hell, she even delivered Yusuke and Keiko's son.

She was a constant feature in their lives and just when they thought she would be there for forever, she just left.

When the silent alarms went off, everyone got up. They only went off when a demon had passed through the barrier and was near the temple. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara took off to the front of the temple, where they saw Hiei and Genkai staring at a young girl. She couldn't have been older than six. Her short hair was in every which direction, twigs and leaves sticking out. Her face was dirty and her clothes looked a little torn.

She looked directly at Hiei with a large smile on her face. Before anyone could say anything, she ran straight for him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Her face planted into his chest. Hiei stiffened at the contact, but soon loosened up and returned the embrace. Everyone was now on the porch and stared with wide eyes or slacked jaws. Someone was hugging Hiei and he wasn't killing them. He was actually returning it! Only Genkai and Kurama seemed unfazed by the whole situation.

Hiei looked down at the little girl and ran his fingers through her hair, pulling out the foliage. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"No. I wanted to see you, but no one would let me!

Hiei pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed the little girl away at arms length. He held onto her upper arms, "Aiko, you know the rules."

"I don't care about the rules. I don't care what Dai says. Mom says….."

"Mom says you aren't allowed to see him." A voice hissed, as it came closer to the rest. A boy emerged from the forest, looking absolutely pristine, unlike the girl.

"That's not true Dai!" She cried out.

The boy ignored her and looked at Hiei. His eyes burned as he looked at the older male. His amber eyes almost turning red.

"Daisuke." Hiei dropped his hands and simply stood there. If the others hadn't known any better, they could have sworn they heard a hint of pain in his voice.

Daisuke ignored Hiei and stared back at Aiko. "We're leaving."

Aiko took a step back towards Hiei. "No. I'm staying."

"Goddammit Aiko. Do you even know the trouble you caused? Before I left to get you, Yomi was ready to send out his army to look for you! "

"I don't care!" She crossed her arms.

"Mom's in a panic, they had to give her a sedative just so she would sleep." He grounded.

Aiko looked down after that. "You're coming home. Now." Daisuke finalized.

The air became stiff as the little girl looked up. "No."

"Aiko…" Hiei began.

"Stay out of it!" Daisuke snarled.

"Watch your mouth boy." He turned to the little girl. "Aiko, he's right. You need to go. Go home to you mother."

"I don't want to." She stuttered out as her eye filled. "I want to stay with you." She pleaded.

"Aiko, you know you can't. You know the rules." He said as he folded his arms.

"I HATE THE RULES! I HATE GANDARA, I HATE YOMI, I HATE HER!"

"That's enough!" Aiko jumped back from Hiei. "You are going back with you brother and that's final."

"Oh look, he's getting all parental." Daisuke smirked. "I've told you Ko, I've told you a thousand times. He doesn't care. He doesn't want us. Never has, never will."

"Shut up Daisuke!" She yelled at him.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell's going on?"

The three turned and saw their audience. "Uncle Rama!" Aiko shouted as she ran towards Kurama. She did the same as she had with Hiei. Only, Kurama was more welcoming to her hug. He knelt down as she fell into his arms. "What trouble are you causing now?" He teased, as he tapped her nose.

Aiko giggled and pushed his finger away. "I'm not causing trouble! It's not fair Uncle Rama!"

"I agree it's not, but those rules are put in place for a reason little one. You can't break the rules just because you disagree with them."

"I just want to see him Uncle Rama. I just want my daddy!" Tears flew from her eyes as she launched herself onto the fox. Kurama shook his head and lifted the crying girl. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hid he face in his neck as she cried.

Yusuke and the others stared shocked at the little girl. The little girl with jet black hair and crimson eyes. Then they shifted their glances to the boy. The boy with the same black hair that spiked in different directions and amber eyes. Then to Hiei.

Black hair, red eyes.

Black hair, amber eyes.

Black hair, red eyes.

Black hair, amber eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Keiko shouted out. Her head turned so fast in all directions; Yusuke thought it would break off. "Hiei…Hiei and…HIEI AND SAYURI HAVE CHILDREN!"

Hiei simply hug his head and placed his hand over his face. This is not what he wanted. This was not supposed to happen. "Well I'll be damned." Yusuke chuckled. "Welcome to fatherhood!" He said as he clapped Hiei on the back.

"Please." Daisuke glared. "Kurama, please. Let me take her back. Yomi is ready to tear the Makai apart. She's been gone for a week, my mother is worried sick."

"A week? It took you a week to find her!?" Hiei shouted.

"No! We only noticed she was missing two days ago."

"FIVE DAYS! It took you five days to notice that you sister was missing? Where was your mother during all of this?"

"It doesn't matter." Daisuke turned away from his father. "Please Kurama. Let me take her home."

"One day isn't going to hurt anything Daisuke. I'll call Yomi and your mother myself and tell them the situation. It's a miracle she made it here unharmed." He tapped the little girls' nose again. "I also know that you're hiding your lose of energy. You try and take her back today; you wouldn't make it to Gandara." He turned and walked up the temple steps. "You know I'm right." He smirked.

Daisuke looked as if he were going to retaliate, but gave in. It was true, he was exhausted. He's been running at full speed for two days. One day from Gandara to Alaric, and then Alaric to the Temple. The second he knew his sister was missing, he knew exactly where she would go. Passing through the barrier took a lot out of him and not having been in the Human World since he was a toddler, everything about it confused him. There were too many scents and so much noise; he had a hard time concentrating to find his sister. He put on a good face when he got here so we could get his sister and go. That didn't seem to be the case anymore.

With a sigh Daisuke slumped his shoulders and gave in. "Fine."

Aiko cheered from on top of Kuwabaras shoulders. How she got there, Daisuke did not know, but she had the biggest smile on her face.

Suddenly her little body began to tremble and she started coughing. "Uh-oh!" Kuwabara lifted his hand up and placed in on the forehead. "Yup, you've got a fever."

"Oh no." Yukina rushed up to her husband, "Get her inside. Poor thing must have gotten caught in the rain yesterday."

"I love the rain!" Aiko laughed, and started coughing again.

Hiei rushed up the steps and pulled his daughter from Kuwabara's shoulders and held her against him. He entered the temple with Yukina hot on their heels. Slowly everyone else followed. Daisuke was the only one in the clearing, save for Genkai. "Come on idiot." She huffed as she threw her cigarette into the dirt and stamped it out.

Daisuke looked up at the old psychic; she looked the same. She was halfway up the steps, before she turned to him. "Get a move on" and she walked into the temple. He looked around and just knew that his mother was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I just couldn't resist! I had to get these chapters out, and out now! Like I said the previous chapter, there are seven chapters so far, I'm only going to post four for right now, but after that the original plan sticks to.

A/N: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

"And then BOOM!" Aiko shouted as she threw her hands in the air for dramatic effect. "He fell down the giant buggy!" She giggled.

Hiei shook his head. When he got back to the Makai, he was going to kill Mukuro. He was going to beat her senseless then kill her. It took Aiko two days to get to Alaric. She had someone managed to convince one of Yomi's guards that she needed to go to Alaric to get her dress for the party. Another person to add to his kill list. After they got to Alaric, she told him where to go get the dress and she would stay at in her room at the lodge. Once he left, she snuck out to where Hiei lived. She had come to see him a few times there with her mother, so she knew where she was going. When he wasn't there, she made her way to Mukuro's moving fortress. Once inside, the guards took her directly to Mukuro, who apparently found the whole situation hysterical told Aiko she would take her to the barrier and exactly how to find Hiei. She spent three days with Mukuro, three days with the damn cyborg. Hiei shuddered to think what she had taught his daughter in that time. Kirrin had taken her through the barrier and Aiko made her way to the temple. She was currently telling a story about how his old patrol partner, Kubo had fallen off fortress after Mukuro dared Aiko to put a rotten fruit under he nose.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding their sides from laughing while the others simply chuckled. "Oh man, that's great." Yusuke wiped his eyes.

"More ice cream please!" Aiko asked as she held up her empty bowel. The collar of the oversized t-shirt hung off her shoulders and the makeshift crown fell over her eyes at the sudden movement.

"That's your fourth bowel." Kurama commented as he fixed the paper crown.

"But…Uncle Rama. It's my birthday." She pouted.

"Listen to the fox." Hiei said as he rubbed her head.

"But….."

"Hey. If you keep eating all that ice cream, you're gonna get a stomach ache. Which means…" Kuwabara paused from the kitchen door. "No cake!" He shouted as he pulled a chocolate frosted cake from behind his back.

Aiko's eye lit up as the she saw it. "Not chocolate." Both Hiei and Daisuke groaned.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!" Her hands outstretched.

"One slice, then real food." Yukina told the little girl as she began putting candles into the cake. "Now, how old are you?" She smiled. Aiko sat back down in her fathers lap and started counting on her fingers. "I'M SIX!" She shouted holding out five fingers. Yukina stuck six pink candles into the cake and Kuwabara pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit them. "Okay ready."

"Ready for what?" Aiko asked confused.

"For us to sing Happy Birthday silly." Keiko giggled.

Aiko looked up at her father for an answer. "It's human thing. Each of those candles represents a year you've been alive. After they sing the song, you blow out the candle and make a wish."

"A wish!" Her eyes widened.

"Any wish you want." Aiko nodded her head in understanding as she turned back to the cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Aiko, happy birthday to you." They sang out and clapped. Aiko looked back at her father, then her brother. With a smile and a deep breath, she made her wish.

Loud cheers erupted through the temple as she blew out the candles. "Cake time!" Yusuke yelled as he started cutting into the chocolate. Keiko handed him a plate for each slice and handed them out to everyone. Aiko's eye glowed as she bit into her cake. Both Hiei and Daisuke knew what was going to happen soon, but both were determined to let the others handle it.

"Hello!" A voice shouted.

"In here!" Keiko shouted back.

Soon four others entered the dining area. "A little bird told me that it was someone's birthday today!" A brown haired girl beamed as she sat bags down on the table.

"A bird told you it was my birthday." Aiko's eyes went wide. "Birds talk here daddy! I wanna see the talking bird. Can we see the talking bird?" She turned to her father with her hands together, begging.

Hiei simply smirked. "Birds don't talk here Aiko. It's just a human expression."

"Oh…" She turned around, disappointed.

The four others looked down at the little girl in their uncles' lap. Neither missing the fact that she called him "daddy". The carrot top boy and girl stared at their mother, who simply shook her head. The tall boy with black hair simply sat down next to Yusuke and took the cake from his plate. The brown haired girl smiled and grabbed one of the bags. "Now, don't tell her lies. There are birds who talk." She grinned as Aiko's eyes widened again. "Yeah look." The black hair boy answered, he pulled his phone from his pocket and brought up a video. It was a parrot who was repeating everything the man said. Aiko shrieked with laughter as the video continued. She was practically lying across the table to see the tiny screen.

"What did you bring Rina?" Keiko looked at her daughter, nodding to the presents.

"Well mother, I'm glad you asked." Rina continued grinning as she opened one of the bags. "Now, can I have the birthday girl front and center?"

Aiko looked up from the phone and stared at the older girl. Quietly she stood up on the table, her feet pattering against the tabletop. Hiei silently thanking Yukina for making her take a bath earlier. "That's me!"

"I see you already have your crown. Perfect! But what good is a crown without this!" An obviously plastic scepter was pulled from the bag. It was silver that had a pink heart shaped diamond in the middle, again painfully obviously fake, that was surrounded by a star, which was encrusted with white diamonds. "Now, before I give you this there a few rules to follow. This has the power to make anyone do anything."

"Anything?" Hiei was scared that his daughters eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Anything." Rina nodded, "however, because it's so powerful you must be very careful with it. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands now can we?"

Aiko shook her head.

"Very good. Now do you…." Rina paused and looked around.

"Aiko" Kurama whispered to her.

"Do you, Aiko, promise to use this power for only good? To protect it's power and keep it away from the dreadful ogres?"

"I do, I do." She pledged.

"Then, by the power within me, I grant you this. The birthday wand." Rina made a dramatic pose by kneeling in front of Aiko with her hands raised up waiting for Aiko to take the toy. Aiko grabbed the wand and held it close to her. Rina stood back up. "Now to use it, is very simple. Just state the persons name and what you command is."

"That's all?" Aiko asked slightly disenchanted.

"Give it a try."

Aiko looked around the room, unsure of what to do. Rina leaned forwarded and whispered something in her ear and Aiko lit up again. "Okay!" She pouted the wand out directly at Yusuke. "Yusuke, act like a monkey!"

Yusuke threw his daughter a dirty look, but for the sake of appearances, he jumped up from the table and started flailing his arms around while crying out, "oh-oh-ah!", and beating on his chest like a gorilla. Aiko broke out into giggles and soon everyone else followed.

"Hey Urameshi, want a banana?" Kuwabara chortled.

"Kuwabara, walk like a duck!" Suddenly Kuwabara was bent at the knees and his arms at his sides acting as wings and was waddling around the kitchen floor quaking. Aiko shrieked with laughter at the two. She sat up and looked over at her brother who was just sitting there just watching everything. An idea popped in her head. "Rina, kiss Daisuke!" Suddenly everything stopped. The laughter had died down and everyone was staring at the little girl. Rina stared the hardest. This little girl was trying to get her to kiss him? "Aiko." Daisuke warned.

Aiko stared at Rina then back at the wand. "Why didn't it work? I thought you said that this could make anyone do anything."

"Yes, I did…well….well…"Rina paused, she was not about to kiss some boy, especially not in front of her dad.

"Because kisses are a special sort of magic. There has to be a reason behind it. It's not like making Yusuke be a monkey, or my dad be a duck. It has to have a meaning, or the magic won't work."

"Exactly, thank you Hinata." Hiei stared at the older girl, wondering exactly how she was going to get out of this one. He looked over at his son, and could see how uncomfortable he was. He slightly smirked at the almost sour look he had on the boys face. "So Aiko, what's your reason?" Rina asked.

"Yes, please do tell Ko." Daisuke looked at little sister.

"Well, it's like when mommy gives her kisses. You know, right here." She pointed to her forehead. "And it makes you feel all better." She said smiling. "I want you to feel better Dai." Rina's eyes softened at the little girls words. Since they walked into the temple, she's been getting extremely bad vibes from him, his entire aura was overwhelming. It was like he was always in a bad mood. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked over to him. He looked up from his chair with wide eyes as she placed a hand on his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his temple. When she pulled back, his face burned red.

Aiko clapped her hands together. "It worked!" She looked over at her father. "Look daddy! It worked!" Hiei nodded his head and pulled her off the table and back into his lap. "Maybe we should show you what else we brought?" Hinata piped up from her corner of the room. Aiko nodded her head as Hinata grabbed the bags.

The day grew on as Aiko opened up all the bags the others had brought. Most of it was toys they picked up before heading to the temple. Hinata also picked up several flower crowns and beaded bracelets, which Aiko stacked all the bracelets on each arm. The beads clacking together every time she moved her arms. More chocolate cake was eaten and as promised, Aiko was soon running around the temple, screaming at the top of her lungs. Yusuke and Kuwabara were chasing after her as Hinata and Rina egged her on. Ryuu and Sora managed to get Daisuke to play video games with them, and was holding his own. Genkai chuckled and mumbled something along the line 'just like his mother'.

Yukina and Keiko cleaned up dinner as Aiko was very fast asleep on Hiei, clutching her magic wand. He slowly stood up and carried the small child to his room. He placed her down and pulled the comforter over her and put the paper crown on his beside table. She almost immediately rolled over and put her face into the pillow. He just stood there, watching her. It was rare for him to ever see his daughter, and when he did, it was never for long. He and Sayuri decided long ago how this would go, but every time he saw this little girl, this beautiful innocent little girl that he somehow managed to create, he wanted to throw all those rules right out the window. Running his hand down his face, he left the room. Leaving the door open in case she called for him. Walking back into the living room, he saw Daisuke standing on the porch with Kurama.

"She's fine. She had a bit of a cold when she got here, but Yukina healed her right up… No you can't, she asleep… No, we're returning tomorrow. I'll bring Daisuke and Aiko with me… Very well." He handed the phone to Daisuke.

"Hi mom, Yomi bring the wrath of the Goat down yet?… It's going okay…. I don't know mom, it's hard. She looks really happy though. I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much….Yes, they threw her a party and everything… Yeah, there was a cake….Chocolate…. Oh yeah." He laughed, "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow mom. Love you." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Kurama. "Well she didn't seem too upset."

"What would she have to be upset about?"

"Us staying here tonight."

"Daisuke, I know the feelings you have towards your father, but trust me when I say that he would go to the end all three worlds for you and Aiko."

"I know that. It's just….I remember when it was just the three of us. Me, mom, and him."

"You were just a baby."

"I still remember it. Mom was always smiling, like all the time." Daisuke leaned against the railing, a small smile on his face. "I remember the three of us laying outside just to watch the cloud pass by. I remember us staying here at the temple, everything was just so simple. Then the next thing I know, he's gone and mom and I are living in Gandara. He was never around anymore, we never saw him, and mom stopped smiling."

Hiei shifted in his spot by the wall. They had yet to notice he was there.

"I don't think I saw him again until I was Aiko's age. Then he just came and went as he pleased, and every time he left I saw my mothers heart break even more. After Aiko was born, I thought it was going to be different, but it's still the same."

Kurama looked down at the young man. "Sometimes life isn't always easy, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. It's messy and unpredictable, and it's hard. That's how you know there's something worth living for."

Daisuke stared at the smiling fox. Never in his life had he heard Kurama speak in anything but riddles. "Yeah sure. Protect him." He pushed off the railing and walked away.

Hiei moved from his spot on the wall and walked towards the kitchen. It was nothing compared to what he had back in the Makai, but it would do for now. He pulled the glass bottle for the back of the cupboard and a glass. He unscrewed the top and poured the liquid into the glass. Without hesitation we threw back the drink, letting every drop burn down his throat. Yukina stopped as stared at her brother as she brought the rest of the dishes to the sink. "Do you want to talk?" She asked.

Hiei closed his eyes, shaking his head. He poured another glass.

"Hiei, how could you not tell me? Me of all people."

"It's complicated." He took a drink.

"But I'm you sister."

Hiei's eye bore into his sisters. They were tired, hollow, and dull. His brow knit together and he tried to think of something to tell her. Something to explain for everything. Nothing. Nothing could be said for what happened. Just more pain and guilt that had been added to his already broken soul. Shaking his head, he finished his drink. "Just…just forget about it. They'll be gone tomorrow and I'm sure it'll be the last we ever see of them." His voice almost betrayed him.

Yukina stare wide eyed as her brother walked away. Sure she had been him an emotional mess when Sayuri left, but this, this was something completely different. He looked, almost, like he was ready to give up. And never has she seen her brother give up in a fight, never seen him give in to anything. Hiei was no quitter.


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to the Makai was easy enough. Kurama had gone back to Gandara with Daisuke and Aiko, Hiei in tow. They split ways with Yusuke a day ago, with promises to see him at the birthday gala for Aiko. Yusuke promising to bring the others with him so they could see her again.

The four stood out at the edge of a cliff, staring at the bustling industrial city. Aiko held tightly onto her father as she saw the cloud of dust racing towards them. As the cloud got closer, the tighter she held. Hiei paid careful attention to this and noticed the almost fearful look on her tiny face.

Four men in the traditional guard uniform stopped in front of the small party. "Lady Aiko, it is such a relief to see you safe and well. As it is you, Lord Daisuke." The men bowed to the younger two.

Daisuke stepped forward, "Thank you Kirin for meeting us, but it was not needed."

"It was ordered that you, Lady Aiko, and General Kurama would accompany us back to the castle." He looked at Hiei. "Your traveling companion would do well to return to his own territory." Hiei growled at the Captain.

"That would be unnecessary Kirin, Lord Hiei is a guest of Lady Aiko's, and should be honored as such." Kurama lifted his pack higher onto his shoulder and walked around the guards. Aiko, tugging on her father's hand, followed. Daisuke remained behind with the others and watched the trio make their way to the city. Aiko stopped and turned around, "Come on Dai! Mommy's waiting!" She laughed and pulled her father faster to the city.

As they entered the gates, Aiko waved at all the guards, who simply smiled back. As they passed by the civilians going about their day, Aiko stopped and talked to all of them. Some even gave her things, all trivial things, a flower or a candy. By the time they made it to the castle Hiei and Kurama were loaded down with her presents. As they passed through the front door and Aiko led them down hallway after hallway, they finally ended up at a pair of large doors.

"Mommy!" Aiko shouted as she pushed the doors open. She ran inside and was immediately scooped up by her mother. Hiei stared at the woman before him. She had changed drastically since he last saw her. She was skinny and pale. Dark circles were forming underneath her once bright eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you! What were you thinking running off like that?!"

"I'm sorry mommy, but I just wanted to see daddy."

Sayuri looked up and saw Hiei and Kurama standing her doorway. He hadn't changed since she last saw him, if anything, he looked better than ever. "Thank you for bringing her home."

Hiei nodded his head, "It's…"

"If she had not have left in the first place, there would be no need to bring her back."

Yomi walked in into the room, effectively and not so subtly, bumping into Hiei's shoulder. "You've caused a lot of trouble little girl." He said as he sat down next to Sayuri. Aiko looked down onto the floor, wringing her hands together. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, if you wanted to see Hiei all you had to do was ask." Sayuri picked up her daughters head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I tried, no one listened to me."

"Running off like you did was not the solution Aiko."

"Yomi's right dear. Rules are set in place for a reason."

"But mommy, look. He's here and I brought Uncle Rama to! You can get all better now."

Both Hiei and Kurama paid full attention to the little girl. Was something the matter with Sayuri? "Aiko, not now." She whispered.

"You said so! You said that if daddy were here, you'd be better! Uncle Rama knows all kinds of plants and stuff that'll make you even better!" Aiko cried.

"You heard you mother, now is not the time Aiko. Go to your room. We'll talk more later." Yomi practically yelled. Aiko looked at each adult, then back to her mother, who simply looked away. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran from the room. Hiei couldn't help but stare wide eyes at the scene. Who did this goat think he was yelling at his daughter, talking to her in such as way? As if _he_ were her father. Hiei seethed as he continued to stare at the demon.

Kurama feeling the sudden tension in the room, place his hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Come on. I'll show you the way."

"Actually Kurama, I would like a moment with Hiei, if you please." Sayuri said as she stood up from her chair.

Kurama looked between the two and hummed his response and left the room. "Alone." She glanced at Yomi.

"Will you be alright?" He whispered as he caressed her cheek. Sayuri patted his hand and nodded her head. Yomi kissed the top of her head and left the room. Not before again, effectively and not so subtly, bumping into Hiei's shoulder.

Once the door latched shut, Sayuri ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Hiei followed, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his face into her neck. "I miss you." She cried.

Hiei said nothing as her hands found their way to his face, pulling him into a kiss. He held her tighter as he delved deeper into her touch. She pulled at his cloak, moving them closer to her bed. Moments like these were few and far between. Neither wasted anytime. Clothes created a path from the door to her bed. Hiei laid her across the mattress, pinning her beneath him. Her hips moved and her nails dug into his back as he made his entrance. Nothing could ever compare to this.

Balancing his weight on one forearm, he used his other arm to hold her leg around his waist as his thrusts deepened. Sayuri squirmed under him. Her movements matching his. Their bodies rocked together as one. "Hiei…"

Sayuri hauled herself up and pushed him onto his back. She slid her body over his; leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses. She met his lips again, this time with vigor. The two battled for dominance as Sayuri positioned herself over him. Hiei tightened his hold her hips as she fully covered him. Nothing could ever compare to this.

* * *

Shoving his foot into his boot, Hiei stared at the woman across from him. Her breathing even, he knew she was fast asleep. Now that he had the chance, he fully took in her appearance. Her clothing hid the truth. Her once full and muscular body was now frail and weak. No longer toned. Her ribs and hips fully exposed, looking as if they were ready to break free from her skin. If he didn't know better, Hiei could swear once touch and she would break. Shaking his head, he stood and grabbed his cloak. He took one last glance and the woman in her bed; with a sigh he left the room.

As we walked the corridors of the house of Yomi, he thought back to what his daughter said. Would she really be better if he were around? What exactly was wrong with her?

"That didn't take you long." He looked over his shoulder and saw Daisuke leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "I assume you're leaving now. Seems to be your pattern."

Hiei said nothing and continued on his way. Following the familiar energy. His son right behind him. The two walked in silence. Hiei could feel the holes burning into his back but ignored them. Daisuke could think what he wanted, everything Hiei did, he did for his family. Nothing would or could ever change that. Nothing would harm his family as long as he was still alive. Absolutely nothing.

The duo stopped in front of the door. Hiei gave a quick knock and waited, completely ignoring the boy behind him.

A young girl answered the door, her light brown hair pulled into a bun and she had on the typical white and blue uniform that Yomi had all his house servants wear. She stood at the side of the doorway and gave a quick bow. "Lady Aiko is currently taking a bath my lord."

"Daddy!" Aiko screamed as she came running out of the conjoining bathroom. A small robe wrapped around her, her wet hair clinging to her face and neck. Hiei quickly ducked down and caught his daughter as she flew at him.

"Lady Aiko! Please come back!" Mizuki shouted as she ran from the bathroom. Hiei had Sayuri employ her in Yomi's castle after Daisuke was born, Hiei didn't trust just anyone around his children. Especially not anyone from Yomi's faculty. She slid to a halt and stared at the two in front of her; she held a light purple nightgown in one hand and a brush in the other. "Lord Hiei. I wasn't aware you were here."

"It's alright. Are you causing her trouble?" He looked down at his daughter.

"She wants to brush my hair." Aiko whispered and threw a death glare at the wooden brush.

"Now young lady, it's time to get ready for bed. That includes brushing your hair." Mizuki scolded.

"But it hurts." She whined.

"Honestly." Mizuki crossed the room and took Aiko from Hiei's arms and sat her down on the bed. Aiko tried to scramble away, but Mizuki sat cross-legged with Aiko trapped between her legs. Laying the nightgown on the bed, Mizuki went to work, running the brush through the tangles and knots. Hiei leaned against the poster and watched on. Aiko wincing every time a knot was pulled out and a look of absolute defeat on her face. "There all done. Now, let's dry it."

Aiko's eyes lit up. "Oh, look daddy!" She shouted and her face went into a deep concentration. Her hands clenched together and biting her bottom lip. Her energy flared around her and her hair flew around her head. Hiei could feel the soft yet warm radiation from it. After a minute, Aiko's energy faltered and her hair was now another mess of knots and tangles, but this time it was dry. "See! Mommy's been teaching me how to control my energy."

"You did well." Hiei said as he smiled at his daughter, actually smiled.

"You know what Yomi say's about that Aiko." Daisuke piped up from his spot at the doorway.

"Yomi's mean. He has rules for everything." Aiko declared as Mizuki helped her into her nightgown. "You don't have any rules." She pouted.

"That's because I'm older." He winked at her. "Come on, let's get in." He pushed off the wall and walked towards the bed. Mizuki ran the brush through her hair one more time, and let her go. Aiko crawled to her pillows and pulled the covers back. Daisuke helped her in and began tucking her in. "So, what'll it be tonight? Ariel, Cinderella, or the ever constant favorite, Belle?"

"I want daddy to read to me tonight."

Daisuke pulled back a little from the books on the bedside table. "But, I read to you every night."

"You can do it tomorrow. I want daddy to do it tonight." She looked up at her older brother, pleading.

Daisuke sighed heavily, and leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want sunshine." Aiko hugged him and settled back into her bed.

He shot his father a dark look and left the room. Mizuki bade her goodnights and the left the room with the younger maid. "Come on daddy." Aiko patted the bed next to her. Hiei chuckled and took Daisuke's spot on the bed.

Hiei eyeballed the stack of books, obviously from Kurama. He grabbed the top on labeled, "Beauty and the Beast", and stretched out across the bed, his back against the headboard. He opened to the first page and Aiko snuggled against his side. She clutched his cloak in her tiny fist and laid her head against his rib cage. He wrapped his arm around her and she moved in closer.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land…."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei woke in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The amount of pinks and purples in the room blurred in his vision as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings. He looked down to his side and saw his daughter was gone. Stretching, he loosened his sore muscles, most likely from the way he sleep.

As he stood up from the bed, a clatter grabbed his attention. Looking down was the book he was reading last night. He picked up the thin book and thought back to last night.

" _Daddy…"_

 _Hiei stooped mid-sentence and turned to his daughter. "Yes?"_

" _Are you happy?" Her red eyes locked onto his own._

 _He was shocked by the simple, yet loaded question. Was he happy? Happiness was something that he never honestly knew. Contentment yes, but happiness? If he was being honestly with himself, no he was not. There had been a moment, a silver of a chance, but that was gone now._

 _Aiko shifted in her bed, wringing her hands together. "Mommy's not."_

" _What makes you say that?" He knew it was wrong to pry, but after seeing her and hearing her decline in health, he had to know._

" _She never really smiles anymore. Me and Daisuke try to cheer her up, though it doesn't help. I think it's cause she misses you."_

" _Is that why you wanted to see me?"_

" _She said that if she got to see you, she would be okay. Mommy always smiles when she talks about you." Hiei faltered for a minute, she talked about him? "Yomi doesn't like it."_

 _Hiei let out a quiet snort. Why would he?_

 _A soft yawn got his hearing. "It's time for sleep."_

" _Five more minutes." She moaned as her eyes began to close. It only took seconds until she was completely under. Her grip tightened on his cloak as she burrowed her head into his side. Hiei dropped the book into his lap and wrapped his arm around her. Pulling her in closer. "I love you daddy." Hiei felt his throat tighten and his heart pound in his chest. He leaned his head back on the headboard as he rubbed small circles into his daughters back._

 _The rules be damned._

"You alright there?"

Hiei looked up and saw Sayuri standing in the doorway. She looked slightly better than yesterday. Some color had made its way back into her skin, and she looked like she actually had a full nights sleep.

"Hn."

"Ah, the typical Hiei response."

The way her eyes bore into his soul only confirmed his decision. "Sayuri, I…"

"Hiei, stop." She walked into the room and started picking up things that their daughter had left laying around. "I know what you're going to say and no."

"Are you all of a sudden psychic?"

"No I'm not," she laughed, "but I know you Hiei. I know how those gears in your head are turning."

The room went silent, the only noise that could be heard was Sayuri shuffling around, putting things back where they belonged. _"Are you happy?",_ the question echoed in and out of his head.

"Are you happy?"

Sayuri turned to him, slightly shocked. She placed the stuffed dragon on top of the table and sat down in the low white chair. With her elbows resting on her knees, she ran a hand over her face and through her hair. "No." She sighed, Hiei hearing the low tremble in her voice.

He was at her side without hesitation. He bent down on one knee and held her hands. "I'm not. I miss you. I hate that Daisuke hates you, I hate that Aiko doesn't really know you. I hate everything." She cried as Hiei pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. He could feel her hot tears falling onto his neck. "I want to go home."

He rubbed her back as her sobs lessened. He pulled her back, his thumb wiping away the tears from her red face. "I'll find a way to fix this."

Sayuri let out another cry. "You can't. There is no fixing this Hiei."

Hiei could feel as if there was a double meaning behind her words, but he chose to ignore them. He had to believe that he could have his family back, have her back. He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. He put everything he had into it. Trying to make her see that he was serious. " _I'll fix this, I promise."_ He vowed without ever breaking their kiss.

* * *

Weeks passed by, Hiei had returned to Alaric. Kurama had gone and come from the Makai to the Human World, bringing back gifts to the little girl from the others. Most were from Yukina, Aiko none the wiser as to why she kept sending her gifts. Life had gone back to normal.

Today, however, was slightly different. With the Demon Tournament just around the corner everyone was in a frenzy. Since the second tournament, Yomi had thrown a large Gala for all participants. Sort of a farewell to the current King and a welcome to whom ever reigned victorious. Yomi also decided to throw a party for Aiko at the same time, a birthday party for his daughter. Sayuri pleaded with him not to, but he wouldn't hear any of it. In his mind, he was her father.

Sayuri stared into the mirror. The gala would be starting in a few hours. Yomi had brought in a team to make her look, well, alive. They scrubbed her skin, poured oils and lotions all over her skin. They buffed and shined until she herself almost believed it. They applied fake nails to hide her dull broken ones. Her hair was washed several times, with more oils poured into it. It was brushed, cut, trimmed, and curled to absolute perfection. Her face was practically caked with different products. Her dark circles and bags, completely vanished, her lips were scrubbed, peeled, and plumped. Her eyebrows waxed and trimmed. Even her eye make up was something to behold. They managed to return her dull ambers eyes to their original brightness and intensity. Yes, she looked like her old self, but she wanted nothing more than to wash it all away and crawl into bed. Ever since Hiei's promise, she had just felt worse.

A knock at the door, opened up to see her handmaidens walking in with her dress. It was a really a gorgeous dress. It's soft cream blended in with the white pearls laced throughout the fabric. It had just the right amount of fullness in the skirt to distract from her obvious weight loss. She said nothing as she took her place on the circular stand and they began to strip her of her robe and dress her.

She eyed her bed and wished for nothing more than to crawl beneath its warm and safe covers.

* * *

Hiei and Mukuro walked into the large ballroom, both eyeballing the guards at the entrance. As they walked through the crowds of people, a voice caught both their attention.

Yusuke and the others stood not far from them. Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about something or another. Mukuro chuckled as she stared at the large group. Hiei shook his head and made his way to them.

"I'm telling you, there's no way you're going to make it to the semifinals. The group this year is pretty tough."

Kuwabara crossed his arms and looked away from Yusuke, looking like a petulant child. Yukina giggled and her husband and their children just shook their heads in embarrassment. Yukina saw her brother making his way towards them and shot her hand up in a wave. Everyone turned to see who she was waving at and smiled.

"What's up Hiei?" Yusuke greeted as he drank from his glass. "Mukuro."

"It's been a while Yusuke." Mukuro grabbed two glasses from a passing by waiter. She handed one to Hiei who just held it. "My, they have gotten stronger."

Yusuke turned to his children. Sora was talking to a wolf demon as Rina just stood next to her mother. They had only been to the Makai a handful of times, Sora more than his sister. "What can I say? Just like their dear old dad."

"And the training Genkai puts us through as nothing to do with it." Ryuu grumbled from his spot next to his father.

"Nah, all good genetics." Yusuke smirked as Kuwabara shot him a dirty look.

"Will either of them be competing?" Hiei asked.

"As if. Sora wanted to, but Keiko put her foot down on that one." He waved off.

"Pity. I know several demons here would love to see what the heir of Tourin has to offer."

"Speaking of heirs…" Yusuke paused, "I saw Daisuke's entered the tournament."

Mukuro looked down at her second, a small smile on her face. She knew all about his situation, the whole sordid affair.

"Hm." Hiei took a sip of his drink.

A loud clang grabbed everyone's attention and their turned towards the large doors on the opposite side of the door. They opened and Enki walked out with his wife at his side and a small red, horned demon with dull blonde hair followed behind them. Enki walked up to the stand and grabbed the mic. "Welcome everyone. I would like to thank our host for this night." He paused and everyone clapped as Yomi stood up, all noticed that either Sayuri or Aiko was with him, only Shura and Daisuke. "Also, I would like to add this is the last time I will be participating the tournament."

A hush of conversations broke out in the ballroom. Even Yomi looked shocked at the news. "I have had my fair share of ruling. It's time that I step down and let someone else govern our world. However, that does not mean I will not be giving my best effort this time around. With that said, I hope everyone has a wonderful time and may the odds be in your favor."

Everyone applauded as Enki took his step off the stage. Yomi quickly replacing him. "Thank you King Enki. While we celebrate yet another tournament, I would also like to take this time to give a warm welcome to the other reason we have gathered." Hiei stiffened, Yomi staring right at him. "I would like to introduce you all to Lady Aiko, my daughter." The words burned into Hiei's ears as the doors above the staircase opened. Aiko walked out accompanied by her mother. All eyes were on the two women, well woman and child. Hiei in particular was glued to the scene. He knew something was wrong the second they stepped out from behind the doors. Aiko did nothing but stare at the floor as her mother led her down the steps. Sayuri held her head high, but her eyes were screaming for mercy. They all clapped as they reached the stage. Yomi linking his arm with Sayuri's as he brought them to their table. Aiko plopped down into her chair, still looking down. Several of the residents of Gandara pointed out their Lady's behavior, noting it was not her usual self. Daisuke grabbed his mothers arm from Yomi and took her to her seat at the head of the ballroom. She sat next to Queen Kokoku and the queen just patted her hand and gave her a warm smile. Yomi took his seat next to Enki and the orchestra began playing a cold melody.

"That jackass." Yusuke whispered. "Who does he think he is?"

"Seriously." Ryuu and Sora agreed as they all stared at the goat demon. "I mean, seriously, she looks nothing like him. Does he think we're stupid or something?" Ryuu added.

"Mom, is that her?" Hinata whispered as she subtly pointed to Sayuri.

Yukina gave a slight nod, but gave her daughter a look not to say anything.

Two young demons walked up to the group, a wolf and a dog. "Excuse me, would you ladies care to dance?" The wolf asked Hinata and Rina.

The two girls looked at each other, Rina was about to respond when her dad placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hello boys."

The two boys looked slightly shocked. "Lord Yusuke." They gave a deep bow.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"Well sir, we…" The dog started.

"Were just wondering if we could have the privilege of asking these two beautiful woman to dance." The wolf added.

"Women? They're 14." He warned.

"Of course you can." Keiko came up and placed her hand inside Yusuke's elbow. "It's just a dance dear." She gave the girls the okay and they hurried off to the dance floor before they could be stopped.

"What was that Keiko!"

"It's just one dance Yusuke. Lighten up."

"They're too young."

"Says the man who had his first child at twenty one." She deadpanned and everyone chuckled.

"Exactly! Dancing leads to kissing which leads to babies. And no daughter of mine is having babies until she's married, and no daughter of mine is getting married until she's an old hag like Genkai."

The laughter increased as Yusuke rambled on about his youngest. Even Mukuro and Hiei suppressed a chuckle. "What about me Dad?" Sora asked.

"Never. One of me is enough. The three worlds do not need anymore."

Sora threw his father a dirty look, "Yeah, you're right." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves."

The group turned to see Kurama. "About time you showed up Kurama, thought you ditched us."

"There we some matters I needed to attend to first." He apologized. He stood beside Hiei who simply held a smirk on his face.

" _You really should have bathed first fox, you reek of sex."_

A slight blush crept across his nose as Kurama looked away from Hiei, causing the fire demon to laugh a little too loudly.

"What? What's so funny." Yusuke looked back and forth between the two demons. Hiei only chuckled louder. "Ask Kurama."

Kurama almost growled at Hiei, "What? Come on guys, what?" Yusuke pleaded, wanting in on the joke. "I wanna know!"

Hiei only laughed as Kurama continued to glare at him.

The night rolled on and nothing eventual happened. Just the usual scuffle between a few drunk demons or the never ending conversation of politics. Daisuke was moving through the throngs of people. As much as he liked Yomi, he couldn't be around him anymore. The whole night, his sister or his mother never said a word, unless they were specifically spoken too, even then it was only short answers. He was sure something had happened before the party, but what exactly he didn't know. He finally landed at the bar and took a flute of the barkeep. He turned around and watched everyone around him. Most were already drunk, especially the Queen, but when wasn't she? Others were talking or dancing. That's when she caught his eye. Her light pink dress matched her perfectly. She was dancing with a a very fat cat demon and look highly uncomfortable. Setting his glass on the table, he walked towards her.

"Excuse, mind if I cut in?" He tapped on the demons shoulder. Who turned around and went wide eyed. "Lord Daisuke, of course you may!" He placed her hand in his, gave a nod to the demon, and twirled the two of them away.

"Oh my god, thank you so much." She laughed.

"You did look like you were ready to slit his throat."

"More like put my foot in the family jewels."

Daisuke laughed. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since you were at the temple." He looked at her, her brown eyes shining.

"Training mostly." He twirled her.

"Aren't you a little young to be a king?"

"Oh believe me, I have no intentions of winning. I know I can't. Most of the demons in this tournament could wipe the floor with me."

"So modest." She teased. "If you know you can't win, why are you in it in the first place?"

"You'd be shocked at the amount of demons who enter the tournament just for the sake of the fight. None truly want to rule."

"Then why even have the tournament?"

"I'm honestly not too sure. Yomi used to tell me all about the glory days," sarcasm laced in his voice, "back when demons could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. According to him it was all fire, brimstone, and blood."

"That sounds awful."

"That's the way demons are. It's kill or be killed, well at least it was until your dad showed up and completely demolished the way of life."

"I'm glad he did. If he hadn't, I probably would have never met you."

Daisuke looked down at her, her eyes wide at what she just said. He smirked as she blushed. "I mean, you're a nice guy that's all."

"Sure." He teased causing Rina to giggle. He twirled her one more time, when he pulled her in, he held closer. Bringing his face closer, "I'm glad I met you too." He whispered in her ear as the song ended. He let her go and gave her a slow bow and walked away. Rina stood in the middle of the floor, dazed.

"What was that?" Rina turned and saw Hinata standing behind her.

"Nothing." She blushed as she walked off the dance floor, desperately needing air.

Hiei saw the whole exchange and turned towards Yusuke. "You need to get her out of here."

Yusuke looked up from his plate of sweets, confused. Hiei pointed his head to the terrace where Rina was standing and the flock of male demons suddenly fixated on her. Yusuke's eyes darkened and he grabbed Keiko and the two walked to their daughter.

Before they could reach her, screams could be heard from the terrace and a huge gust of wind tore through the ballroom. Knocking many demons off their feet. Once the wind died down and they gathered their senses, Hiei looked around the room and felt his heart drop to his stomach. _**Where is she?!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E.

21: As much as I love sweets, they give me the worst headaches. Not very effective in helping write chapters. haha.

Lavi-hime 43-E: All in due time my dear, all in due time.

* * *

The room was spinning and her head hurt. Rina closed her eyes tightly as the light tore into them. It wasn't very bright, but it hurt none the less. She slowly opened them again, and this time allowed them to adjust. Once they did, she saw herself in a small room. The walls were white and there was a soft beeping around her. She slowly sat up and her back screamed in pain. She hissed slightly from her headache, but at least the room stopped spinning. She took in her surrounds, it looked like a hospital room. Why was she in the hospital, what the hell happened. The door opposite hers opened and she saw her mom standing there. "Rina!" Keiko ran towards her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Oh thank god you're okay." she began fussing over her daughter.

"Mom!" Rina grabbed her mother by her arms and held her in place. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Keiko looked concerned.

"Not really…it's kinda hurts to think right now."

"Let me get your father." Keiko ran from the room, but wasn't gone long before a hoard of people tried cramming their way into the room. A short frog looking man walked in after them, pushing his way through the crowd he stopped at the bed. He pulled a small penlight from his pocket and shone the light right into her eyes. "Follow my finger." Rina did as she was told and he put the penlight back into his pocket and pulled out a weird tazer. He pointed it at her and it made all sorts of noise and he wrote notes on his pad. "Well, everything looks normal. Minus a few cuts and bruises, she's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Once the frog-man left the room, Rina turned to her parents. "What the hell happened?"

"We're not sure, the explosion took us all by surprise, after the blast everyone scrambled around."

"What aren't you telling me?" She knew when her father was lying. He had a tendency to be very calm and not look anyone in the eye. Everyone else wasn't making direct contact with her either.

"No one blames you sweetie", Keiko tried to sooth her daughter, "but Aiko is missing."

That's when it all came back to her.

 _Rina rushed towards the terrace for fresh air. How in the world could this boy have that kind of affect on her? The slightly cool air hit her skin, instantly making her feel better. She took a few deep breaths in and tried to gather herself. That's when she heard it. The crying. She turned around and saw Aiko in the corner, sitting down, with her hands on her face, crying._

" _Aiko… What are you doing out here?" She walked to the little girl. Aiko looked up, her face was puffy and her eyes completely bloodshot. Rina couldn't tell where her actually eye color started and stopped._

" _Rina!" She shouted and hugged the taller girls legs, crying harder._

" _Hey now…" Rina knelt down and hugged the little girl. "What's the matter?"_

" _I hate Yomi! I hate him!" She screamed._ " _It's not fair! I don't want him to be my daddy!"_

 _Rina was very confused, she wasn't sure of the whole story about Hiei and Sayuri, she had left long before Rina was born. Her parents and no one else seemed to talk about it, even when they asked after Aiko and Daisuke left the temple. "Why would Yomi be your dad, I thought Hiei was your dad."_

" _No! Yomi said that he's not my real dad. That my mommy's a liar." Rina was utterly shocked, how could someone do such a thing. It was devastatingly obvious that Aiko was Hiei's child, there was no disputing that._

" _Oh honey, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. Come on, let's go inside and we'll stuff our faces with chocolate." She beamed at the little girl._

" _Yomi said I can't have chocolate."_

" _Well, I'll tell Yomi to shove it. No one should ever deprive us girls from our chocolate." Aiko looked up at Rina winked at her. A small smile formed on the little girls face. Rina helped her stand up, when something landed on the terrace wall. "Boo." He grabbed Aiko by the back of her dress. "RINA!"_

" _Aiko!" Rina shouted as the demon threw something onto the terrace and flew off. Rina started to run back inside to get help when the explosion pushed her against the wall. Her back hit hard and her head bounced back and the lights went out._

"Where's that son of a bitch at!" Rina tore at the wires and pulled the covers back. She pushed her way through everyone and ran from the room. Her father taught her a little bit about reading and recognizing energy and when she found who she was looking for, she took off. Her father and Kuwabara hot on her heels.

She took the steps two at a time and ran through halls left and right. She pushed open the door she needed and stomped into the room. There he was. Sitting there, like nothing happened.

"You self, arrogant, son of a bitch!" She ran towards the goat demon and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? She's a fucking child and you go and tell her something like that."

Yomi grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her off of him. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about. If you hadn't of been for you, she would have never been out there!"

"Yomi, what's going on?" The two turned and saw Sayuri standing there with Daisuke. "What's she talking about?"

"What I'm talking about, is this worthless asshole telling a SIX YEAR OLD GIRL, that her mother is a liar and her father is not actually her father."

"What?" Daisuke hissed.

"She misunderstood my meaning."

"Then you better start explaining." Yusuke commented. At this point, everyone was gathered at the doorway.

Yomi stood up from his chair and walked over to the window. "I simply told her that at the party she could not talk to Hiei."

Sayuri just looked down as Hiei's gaze turned towards her. Rina on the other hand was not having any of it. "She's just a kid. How could you?"

"I did it for her own good. I did it for her mother. You yourself are just a child, you wouldn't have the slightly clue how we function."

"Oh, I get it alright. You're just pissed off. I don't know the whole story, but I know enough. You want her. You want her to be yours. I may be a child in the eyes of demons, but I am watchful. I saw everything last night. Every time Hiei tried to get close to either Aiko or her mother, you steered them away. You're jealous of the admiration she has for her father. Well toughen the fuck up! Every little girl out thinks her father is fucking superman."

"Rina, stop." Daisuke pleaded.

"No! If this ass….." Just before she could finish her thought, she was slammed into the wall. She opened her eyes and saw a very pissed off goat demon above her. His hand on her throat, slightly squeezing. "You think it's easy to know that her children are not mine? You think I like knowing that my **wife** is sleeping with someone else?"

Rina knew in that second that she had crossed a line. A major line.

"Let her go Yomi." An equal pissed off Yusuke stood behind Yomi. His hair longer and the Mazoku markings on his skin, a bright blue ball forming on his fingertip. Yomi took one last glance at Rina before letting her go. She slumped to the floor, grabbing her throat and coughing. Yomi straightened out his shirt and walked back to his chair. "I think it's time you all leave." He grabbed a few file folders from the table and left the room. Everyone stepping out of his way.

Yusuke rushed to his daughter, "Are you alright?" Rina just shook her head in assurance. "You really got to watch that mouth of yours."

"Sorry." She gasped out, sounds slightly like Genkai.

"It's okay." He grabbed her hands and hauled her to her feet. Throwing an arm over her shoulder, he gave a kiss to the temple, "So…I'm Superman huh?"

"Shut up." She blushed as Yusuke grinned down at her. She looked across the room at Daisuke, noting that Sayuri was no longer in the room. 'Dais…"

"I told you to stop. You had no right Rina." He glared as he left the room, more than likely going to look for his mother.

"Come on, let's go home." Yusuke lead the way his daughter with him, and the others following behind him.

* * *

Sayuri was waiting for them at the front doors. Despite everything, she needed to try and keep Yusuke and Hiei in her good graces. She need them right now. If anyone was going to find her daughter, it was them. Kuwabara and his family were the first to come down the stairs. No one said a word to her, Yukina kept throwing glances her way, but never said anything. Soon after, Keiko came down with her children in tow. She noticed the slight bruising on her daughters neck, and Sayuri immediately felt guilty. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei followed next.

"You're leaving to Kurama?"

"Yes, I thought it best after today."

Sayuri let out a sigh, Kurama had been her best confidante during her time in Gandara. He knew things that even Yomi nor Hiei would ever know. He had quickly became her best friend and she knew that it was just a matter of time before that too would be gone.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Yusuke. "Just because Yomi hurt my daughter doesn't mean anything about you." He smiled warmly at her. "Not your fault the guys an ass."

Sayuri chuckled. "Thanks Yusuke. You always were my favorite."

Yusuke grinned and pulled the shorter demon into a hug. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

Sayuri pulled herself from his hug and wiped her nose. "Thank you Yusuke."

"Don't worry about. I called Koenma last night and he's on it."

"How did you convince Koenma of all people to help for a kidnapped demon?"

Yusuke scratched the back of his and chuckled. "I may have told him that Hiei was ready to go postal on the three worlds looking of her."

"Which is true! Took me, Yusuke, Kurama, and Mukuro to restrain him after we realized she was gone." Kuwabara added.

"Not only is Koenma looking, Mukuro left right away to get her own people looking. I've got Hokushin and the rest of the band of merry monks tracking her down as well."

"If all goes according to plan, we'll have her back before the start of the tournament." Kurama smiled at the younger demoness.

"Oh you guys." She pulled all three of them into a hug. "Thank you so much. After everything, I thought…"

"Come on, what do you take us for? Some second rate friends?" Kuwabara chuckled. "You're stuck with us."

"That's fine by me." She let them go, and they grabbed their bags and walked out with their families. Sayuri turned to Hiei, "Bring her home."

"I will." He gave her a quick kiss and walked out the door.

" _I'll bring you home too."_


	6. Chapter 6

I felt bad since the previous chapter was so short and we are on two week intervals, so HERE'S ANOTHER!

* * *

It had been a week. Sayuri hadn't heard a word from any of them, not even Yomi would give her an inclination of where her daughter was. Since she was taken, Yomi hadn't spoken a word to Sayuri and vice versa. Daisuke could tell something was wrong, but knew it wasn't his place to ask and definitely not right now. He had begged Yomi to let him look for his sister, but he wouldn't let him. He argued that when she left before he found her in a matter of day, but Yomi was consistent with his answer. The start of the tournament was tomorrow and there was still no word. Daisuke had taken to training with Shura. Being considerably older and whole hell of a lot stronger, Shura wiped the floor with Daisuke. Despite their parents differences and the fact that they truly weren't brothers, Daisuke always looked up to Shura as an older brother. He was nothing like this father, he was kind, considerate, and hilarious. Something Daisuke needed right now.

He had just finished showering after an intense training with Shura and was walking to the kitchens when he heard it. That familiar cry, one he heard so many times growing up. He turned the corner and walked into his mothers room. She was laying on her bed, holding the toy dragon that Aiko had begged for when they were in town. It's body was black and it had huge purple eyes, he knew full well why she begged for the toy, but would never say it out loud.

Daisuke went around the side of the bed and kneeled in front of his mother. "Mom?"

"They promised, they promised she would be home before the tournament." She cried into the toy dragon. Daisuke grabbed her hands and brought them to him. "They're going to bring her home. I just know it mom. He's probably tearing apart ever corner of the three worlds looking for her. Heaven help anyone who gets in his way."

"Why do you hate him Daisuke?"

Daisuke hung his head. He had his reasons, he had fourteen years worth of reasons. "Look what he did to you? He left us mom."

"Oh honey." Sayuri sat up and threw her arms around her son. "If you only knew everything he's done for us."

"He hasn't done anything for us. Everything we have, we've gotten on our own. If it hadn't have been for Yomi, who knows where we'd be." He grabbed a jar from the bedside table and pulled the top off. "Come on, it's time for your medicine."

Sayuri held her hand out and took a swig of the vial. She knew in her heart that it wasn't what she needed, but for the sake of her son she'd take it everyday on time, like the doctor told her. Daisuke handed her a glass of water which she gladly took, the stuff was horrid.

"Let's go." Daisuke motioned for her to get in bed. "You'll be out of it in a few minutes." Just like with his sister, he tucked his mother in and kissed the top of her head. "Where would I be without you Dai?" Sayuri mumbled sleepily, the medicine take it's affect.

"Wandering hopelessly."

"You always were my brains." She chuckled and dug into her bed. Daisuke took a seat in the nearby chair and just watched his mother sleep. He had talked to Dr. Myoga yesterday, and nothing seemed to change in her lab work. She was still dying. There was just nothing he or Yomi could do. They had spoken to several doctors, crones, medicine men, even his mothers own clan, and they just couldn't find out what was wrong with her, no diagnosis, no cure. Daisuke sighed heavily and left the room. His sister was missing and his mother was dying, and all he was capable of doing was just stand by and watch. In a huff, Daisuke went back to his room and changed into his training gear and marched back out to the fields.

* * *

"Welcome one and all to the 6th Demon World Tournament!" Koto shouted out to the masses. All cheering the little redheaded fox on. "In just a short while we'll begin the drawing for match ups, so will all contestants please report in. If you haven't checked in the next hour, you will be disqualified from the tournament."

Sayuri watched the whole thing from her booth at the top of the stands. She and Yomi had their own box at the tournament, fixed with a TV and their own wait service. She was curled up on the sofa lazily watching the screen. Her mind elsewhere. There was still no word from the others. Yomi never mentioned anything to her and when she'd ask, Yomi would say that it's all under control. She wanted to stay back at the palace rather than come to the tournament, but Yomi practically forced her out the door. He, Shura, and Daisuke were all competing, that left her by herself in the booth. She was slightly grateful for the alone time, no one was fussing over her or asking her how she felt fifty times in a row. Though, she could care less about the tournament, all she wanted was her daughter back in her arms. She clutched the toy dragon closer to her chest and wiped away the falling tears.

She jumped when the door slammed open. She turned around and saw Daisuke with a huge smile on his face. He moved to the side and Hiei walked into the room with a bright beaming Aiko in his arms.

"Mommy!"

"Aiko!" Sayuri ran forward and snatched her daughter from her father and held her close, kissing every inch of her little body. Aiko threw her arms around Sayuri's neck and placed her head on her shoulder. "I missed you mommy."

"Oh I missed you too sweetheart." She looked at Hiei who stood with his hands in his cloak, but a small smile on his face. "Where was she?"

"In no danger whatsoever. The bat demon that took her wanted a ransom. Apparently he was in debt to some very serious people. Who we just happened to know." Yusuke walked into the room with the others behind him.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently he had hired Jin and the others to off his father-in-law or something like that, but he was just a tad short on the payment. So told me to come up with the rest of the cash or he was next."

"Jin? Seriously. Someone hired that airhead?"

"Oi! I take offense to that, I do." The said airhead came in behind the others.

"Anyway! This guy thought, 'oh I'll kidnap Yomi's brat and get what I need.'" Kuwabara finished after being interrupted.

"Yomi never said anything about a ransom demand…"

"That's because he never got to make the demand." Yusuke said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"He went boom mommy!" Aiko shouted with laughter.

'Boom', she mouthed looking at Hiei.

"Ask her." Hiei nodded to his daughter.

"What do you mean he went boom?"

"Well, he made me so mad. He kept saying mean things about me and Daisuke and he called you a…." Aiko stopped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What did he say?"

"I can't say it mommy, it's a grown up word."

"You get a free pass this time, I swear, no spankings." Sayuri promised.

"Okay… he called you a….a….a whore." Sayuri refused the itch to smack the little girl on the butt for swearing, but she was more dazed than anything. "After he called you that, I got really mad and I used my energy like you taught me too, and he went ker-splat!"

"Wait….you blew someone up?"

"All over the place. Guts were everywhere." Kuwabara said as he perused the buffet table.

"That's when we found her. Passed out in the middle of it all. Her energy was almost completely dissipated, I took her back to Alaric and placed her in one of Mukuro's regeneration tanks. She woke up this morning."

"How long was she in there?"

"Three days."

Sayuri placed her daughter on the floor and walked over to Hiei. With as much force as she could muster, she brought her fist to his face. "You had her for three days and didn't bother letting me know?! I was worried out of my mind, no answers from anyone."

Hiei rubbed his jaw and simply smirked. "Oh you think this is funny Hiei?" She went to hit him again, but this time he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Let me go asshole."

"No." He held her tighten, his finger digging into her sides, where he knew she was ticklish.

"Hiei.." she giggled, "stop." He kept poking in her sides, she started laughing as she tried to go dead weight to get away from him. "Hiei! Stop! That tickles."

Hiei stopped and pulled her back to him. Her back to his chest this time. He placed a chaste kiss on her neck. _"You're coming home."_

Sayuri turned and looked at him, her jaw slightly slack. He left her go and straightened his cloak out. "We should check in."

Yusuke hopped off the sofa and Kuwabara took his plate with him. "Oh, before we leave. Would it be okay if Keiko and the others came up here?"

"Rina's here?!" Aiko shouted.

"That's fine Yusuke, they are more than welcome. Yomi can kiss my ass." She winked at him. She picked up Aiko as they all filed out of the room.

"Good luck Daddy! Good luck Dai, go kick their butts!"

Daisuke chuckled at his sister but closed the door behind him. He split up from the others, as he already check in, and made his way to his place in line to draw his lot.

The entire tournament was fairly uneventful. Just about the same people ended up in the semi finals, as it was every year. Kurama and Shura both joined them in their private suite as they lost their matches. The suite was large, but with all the people crammed into it, it was looking smaller. The twins were arguing with Chu about something, Shura and Kurama were talking with Shishi and Touya about the outcomes of the matches. Sora, Keiko, Yukina, and Sayuri were all sitting on the sofa watching the matches. Aiko was currently playing with Rina and Rinku's yo-yo's. The only one who wasn't among the group was the Wind master Jin, who was currently fighting against Yusuke, the whole almost even matched. Kuwabara was facing off against Mukuro, and losing badly.

But to her horror, Sayuri watched on as Hiei and Daisuke were standing in the same ring.

"Alright folks, and the eleventh match of the semi finals is Hiei versus Daisuke. You all know Hiei as a reigning contender in this tournament, he is also the right hand to Mukuro herself. Daisuke is….hold on a minute." Koto paused and shuffling papers could be heard throughout the speakers. "Well folks I've just been handed some new information on Daisuke and you're never going to believe it! It would appear that he was having a classic bout of father against son! That's right you heard me, Daisuke is none other than the son of Hiei!"

Sayuri and the others in the room froze as Koto kept announcing the fight. She knew that this would not end well. She turned her attention to the screen, neither of them moving an inch. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but from their expression it could not be a pleasant conversation.

On the battle field, Hiei stared at his son. Other than recent events, the last time he saw his son he was barely able to swing a sword. Now he used the long blade with precision that made him proud. He was known for his ability with a blade and Sayuri could definitely hold her own, but Daisuke was surpassing the both of them. Hiei knew that she was the one who taught him how to wield it and something bubbled inside him. He should have been the one to teach him, not her. He wasn't there enough, like he could have been, like he should have been.

Hiei's head was thrown back when Daisuke fist threw at him in a right hook. Hiei flipped back and landed on his feet, wiping his lip. "Come on. Put some effort into this." He swung. "Stop fighting me like I'm your son, and start fighting me like I'm the one that's going to kill you."

Hiei smirked, "With the training Yomi gave you, you would be on the floor in seconds. Why put you through that embarrassment?" It was a low blow, he knew that, but it worked. Daisuke flung at him with fury. Hiei easily dodged his attack and knocked his sword from his hands, sending it a few feet away. Grabbing his arm, Hiei flipped Daisuke onto his stomach. Placing a knee into his back, Hiei put his katana at Daisuke's throat, waiting for him to yield. Daisuke noticed his hesitation, "Why aren't you going to kill me?" Hiei looked down shocked and lessened his grip on his son and Daisuke used it to knock his father off him. Rolling to his sword Daisuke picked it up an faced off with Hiei once more.

Hiei looked into the cold eyes that he saw in himself in every glance of his reflection. He never thought he would see the same hatred in his sons. "Why would I kill you?" he asked.

"Why not? You're the reason my mother is dying. Why not kill me off as well. Maybe next you'll go after Aiko!" Daisuke yelled.

Hiei tightened his grip on the hilt as he stood up straight. "You know nothing."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow "Tell me. How did it feel every time you heard her cry from down the hall. How about all the times you peeled her off the floor because she was blacked out drunk? Tell me again that I know nothing. I was there for everything. Every moment when you would show up and then leave, BREAKING HER HEART EVEN MORE, I WAS THERE!" Daisuke was breathing heavily as his eyes burned. He dared not cry in the middle of a fight. "After Aiko was born, she had a chance at real happiness from someone that actually loved her. He wanted to give her the world, but she couldn't because she could never love him like he wanted her to. She almost had that. Aiko almost had an actual father, but all that was ruined. All because of you." Hiei said nothing but swung his blade, catching Daisuke before he could jump back. Daisuke held his side as the blood ran freely. He got to his feet and the two demons charged each other again.

Sayuri watched on, tears forming in her eyes. Thanks to Koto, they somehow managed to get audio from the fight and everyone heard Daisuke's rant. Shura was sitting next to his surrogate mother and held her hand. His father had told him everything when her and Daisuke came to live with him, despite his father's fantasies, he loved Sayuri like a mother and Daisuke and Aiko like siblings.

Kuwabara and Mukuro had joined them shortly after the fight began, Yukina and Hinata healing both of them when they entered the room, and they all were glued to the fight. No other fight was being watched but theirs. It was such an exciting fight, much like Yusuke and Yomi's had been at the first tournament.

The door opened and Yusuke and Jin ran into the room. "What'd we miss?" Yusuke ask as she sat down next to his wife.

"Shh!" Everyone waved him off as they stared at the screen. Keiko patted him on the arm as he huffed.

The two were almost blurs on the screens, the camera unable to keep up with them, but sounds of metal meeting metal, skin meeting skin, and shouts of frustrations could be heard. Hiei fell to the ground, a small crater forming underneath him. Daisuke landed a few feet from him.

"Get up!" He shouted.

Hiei shook the rubble from his hair and stood up. The two were equal cut and bruised. Blood seeped from all over their bodies. Hiei spit out a gobble of blood and raised his katana once more. Hiei could tell they had been at this for awhile. Three or four hours max. He was only at half strength, but Daisuke was ready to keel over. He had maybe one more good move left in him and that was it. "Let's end this." Hiei charged for his son and was met with a flaming fist. He dodged it just in time and brought his left foot to his son's face. Daisuke blocked it and pushed Hiei back. He flipped over and lunged at Daisuke again. Daisuke unable to block this time, flew backward. He flipped over in mid flight and landed on his face. He got up and threw his sword away. "It's over!" He shouted as he gathered the last of his energy. With both hands put, Daisuke shot his energy at his father. Blast after blast flew at him. Hiei dodged as many as he good, a few grazing his leg or arm, but nothing to damaging. Hiei ran close to his son who kept firing at him.

With a surge of power, Hiei leapt forward and delivered a single hit to the face. Daisuke slumped forward, completely unconscious. Hiei caught him before he could fall to the floor. Daisuke's chin rest on his shoulder and Hiei held onto his shoulders. "You did good."

Sayuri let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. 'Yay! Go daddy!" Aiko shouted as she waved her dragon in the air. The others all commenting on the match.

"Man! I knew the shrimp was ruthless, but that's his kid." Kuwabara commented.

"Pffbt, I've taken worse hits to the face." Sora and Yusuke laughed, but Rina just stared at the screen and the medics hauled Daisuke off on a stretch, his father right beside him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am in the middle of moving halfway across the country (west coast represent!) So there may or may not be an update next Monday, but I will try my hardest to get it up quickly. Also, due to the movie, I have no had any real time to sit and write more chapters, I still have two or three more chapters to go before we are all caught up, so hopefully within the next two weeks I'll be super freakin far ahead!

Shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1

Lavi-hime 43-E: I am a fan of Yomi's, not neseccarily in this story, but in the YYH World, so I feel almost bad giving him such a hard time. As for more Hiei/Sayuri moments and Dai/Hiei's relationship, you're gonna see more of it, I just have to get a few minor details out of the way.

* * *

The end of the tournament ended just as the others had, Enki was named the victor and happily took his place as the reigning king. It was decided by the committee that the length of term for each champion be extended to a period of ten years, rather than three. Enki agreed as did Yusuke and Mukuro. Yomi took some convincing but in the end he agreed as well. Daisuke was still in the hospital recovering from his energy loss and his wounds. Sayuri stayed by his side, Aiko had been passed around from Keiko and Yukina; she was having the time of her life. Hiei had visited a few times, but was called away for committee meetings. Yomi only came once and left.

It was day six that Daisuke had been sleeping, Sayuri started worrying that he would never wake up. Myoga had assured her that he was fine, everything was normal and he would wake up soon. Nonetheless, she stayed by her sons side, today she was not alone. Rina was sitting in the chair opposite her, using a magazine to cover up her glances at him.

"You really like him don't you?" Sayuri pulled her sweater closer to her and finger brushed her hair.

Rina looked up, a small blush on her face. "I don't know." She saw the raised eyebrow the boys mother was giving her, "He's a great guy, he's funny, smart, can hold his own when it comes to video games, and he's definitely strong."

"So, what's not to know?"

"He's a demon."

Sayuri looked at the younger woman with shock. Her own father had demon blood in him, was she prejudice towards demons? "It's not what you think. I have nothing against demons. It's just…well. I see how Kazuma and Yukina are together. He's in his thirties and she still looks like she's in her teens. I've heard Yukina talking with my mom about how she'll outlive him and I don't want that. I also don't have any crazy delusions about us even being together like that. I don't even know if likes me!" Rina groaned.

Sayuri just started laughing. "It's not funny."

"Oh sweetheart, yes it is. You're just like your mother. Stop worrying about the future. We all have our time when we go. There's no sense in missing out on a possibly great opportunity because of silly doubts. Trust me on this one."

"Is that what happened with you and Hiei?"

"Me and Hiei are complicated."

"I like complicated." Rina said as she settled in comfortably in her chair. Sayuri stared at the girl with mixed wonder. A sly smile on her face, "You don't give up do you?"

"My father is Yusuke Urameshi and my mother is Keiko Yukimura, what do you think?" She laughed and brought her knee up and rested her chin on it.

Sayuri sighed and sat cross-legged in her chair, it was going to be a long story, she might as well get comfy. "Well, how much of it do you know?"

"Obviously you and Hiei had a thing a while back, you had Daisuke and Aiko, you're married to Yomi, and that's about it."

"Hiei and I met in the second Demon Tournament. We were matched in the semi finals, it was a long fight. In the end, he managed to knock me out. To say I was attracted to the little fire demon was a huge understatement. I had him meet me back in my room and well.." She laughed at the memory. "After that, we saw each other on and off again."

"You guys hooked up."

"Geez, how old are you?"

"I'm fourteen, but I lived with Genkai for awhile. Lady has no filter whatsoever." She declared with a swipe through the air.

"That old hag is still around?"

"Alive and kickin' ass."

Sayuri just chuckled and shook her head at the old physic. "Eventually, I got tired of just being with him physically. Hiei is not the most romantic or touchy feely man around. Getting him to open to me was a battle of it's own. It took about two years, but he came around." Sayuri pulled a cord from inside her shirt. Attached to it was a small gem stone. "He gave this to me when Daisuke was born. He said that it was his mothers. Koorime's, like all mothers, shed a tear when their child is born. Not saying Hiei is incapable of crying, the man just refuses to. So he gave me his mothers tear gem. I knew in my heart it was a huge thing for him, that's how I knew he loved me."

"That's so cute."

"Don't ever let him hear you say that."

Rina laughed at the comment, but listened on with enthusiastic ears. "Things were great. We moved back and forth between the Makai and Human World. I became great friends with his. Your father was by far my favorite. I loved Hiei, but I like Yusuke far more. It was like he was my long lost brother!" Sayuri caught the look of dread on the girls face, "Don't worry, we aren't."

"Over time, we just stayed at the temple. Yusuke was running off to the Makai trying to figure out how to become a leader and rule over a territory. It was hard on Keiko, Yusuke being gone, being a new wife, and being pregnant. So I decided to stay with her. I still remember the day she went into labor. Genkai had left on a weekend retreat away from us "annoying children", Yusuke and the boys were in the Makai for the third tournament. So it was just me, Yukina, and Keiko. I had a screaming baby, a woman in labor, and a barely pregnant Koorime. I was freaking out. I grabbed the communicator that Yusuke left with Keiko and called him right away. Of course, he was in the middle of his big fight and refused to answer. When we finally got a hold of him, your mother was pushing and Yukina was trying her hardest to keep Daisuke quiet while I delivered the baby."

"Wait, you delivered Sora?"

"Yep. By the time the boys got to the temple, Keiko and the baby were resting, Dai and Yukina were down for their naps, and I had dinner ready."

"Men."

"Life was good though, god it was better than good. Then it all came crashing down. As you know, your father and his friends pissed off a lot of people. Hiei, pissed off the wrong people. One night, they attacked the temple. Thankfully just me and Genkai were there. Hiei was in Alaric dealing with something or other, and Kuwabara and Yukina had Dai for the night, trying to see what parenthood was really about."

"Where were my parents?"

"They weren't at the temple as much after Sora was born, Keiko was running her family business and Yusuke had the ramen stand. Something I was glad for. While Yusuke would have been a huge help, the thought of Keiko or the baby getting hurt was worth the week I was laid up."

"A week?"

"Yeah, the demon that came to the temple was plenty strong. Both Genkai and I were on our last leg when we finally killed him. Before I passed out, I called Kurama and told him to get to the temple. When I woke up, it was a week later. That's when Hiei decided we couldn't stay in the Human World anymore. So, we packed up and moved to Alaric. Our stay there wasn't much better. Every time we turned a corner something was happening. That's when Hiei put me and Dai into hiding. I went back to my old clan, and we remained hidden from the world. I never told anyone about Hiei, so I was shunned for being an unwed, unmated mother. Which was fine by me. The less people knew the better. That's when I learned that our clan elder had a huge debt racked up with Yomi, the ruler of our territory. I was walking through the village when I saw him. The next thing I know, the elders are at my door and making me follow them. It turned out that Yomi was looking for a new healer, and not to toot my own horn, but I was the best in our village. So, I once again packed up everything; mine and my sons lives were used as payment."

"That's awful! Did Hiei know?"

"No. I had no time to tell him. We had very little communication to begin with. Over time, I worked here in Gandara and then Yomi got sick. It wasn't anything major, but it was still serious. I was put as his personal healer-slash-attendant. I fed him, bathed him, I was at his beck and call. Somewhere in that time, he started developing feelings for me. When he was better, he had moved me and Daisuke into his home. By this point Daisuke was three, going on four. He was good to us. I hadn't seen Hiei in three years and now way of telling him where I was. The tournament committee had met in Gandara that year and that's when I saw him again. Yomi actually caught us in the act when he came looking for me. Later that night, he asked if Hiei was Daisuke's father, and I told him the whole story."

"He's starting to sound like an even bigger creep, no offense."

Sayuri just laughed. "None taken." She checked on her son and when everything looked normal she got back into her chair. "Later that night, Yomi called both me and Hiei into his study. I thought for sure he was going to cast me out, but he didn't. He gave me and Hiei a proposition. That I would be welcomed in Gandara, welcome in his home, and Dai and I would be safe from anything out there."

"Sounds too good."

"You betcha. In exchange for all this, I would marry him."

"Oh yeah, I officially hate this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"Despite his recent flaws, Yomi was actually doing it without any strings. I would still be able to see Hiei and he would be able to see Daisuke, all under the watchful eye of Yomi. Whoever was targeting Hiei still hadn't been found, and Daisuke and I were their biggest leverage. Hiei knew that we would be safe, and that's all that mattered to him. He agreed to Yomi's terms and even got everything in writing. Mukuro and Kurama had been witness to both the contract and the wedding. It worked for a while. Hiei would come and go. He would see Daisuke grow up and I would get to see the love of my life."

"That's what Daisuke was talking about during their match."

"Oh yeah. When Hiei would leave, I would be a mess. More than once, Yomi offered real companionship, but I declined because I could never be with him like that. Under the disguise as Yomi's wife, I never had to work. I had nothing to distract me from the heartache I felt. So, I would get black out drunk."

"Why didn't you ever just tell Daisuke the truth?"

"Hiei refused. Why, I couldn't tell you. It could have been a pride thing. He wasn't strong enough to protect his family, so he went with an easier alternative. Who knows, Hiei is a very complex man."

"What happened next."

"Aiko was born. After that, something changed in Yomi. He lessened my visits with Hiei and kept Daisuke locked up in either a classroom or on the training grounds. Aiko was almost two before she ever met Hiei. He and Mukuro came and pointed out that Yomi was breaking from the contract. Mukuro told Yomi that either Hiei gets to see his family, or the next morning she would be at his front door with the entire Alaric army behind her."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, Mukuro is quite a handful, and it's best to stay on her good side."

"Did he agree?"

"He did, but he set out all sorts of rules. Hiei could only see Aiko when he was present in the room. If they met in any outing or any sort of party, Aiko couldn't talk to him. The same went for me. If I wanted to see Hiei, Yomi had to be in the room the entire time. It all just became too much."

"Wait, how did Aiko know where to find him Alaric then?"

"Ah. When I started getting sick, I asked Yomi if I could go to Mukuro's and see if her regeneration tanks would work. He agreed and I took Aiko with me. I knew he would be pissed, but I just didn't care. Aiko and Hiei both thought it was just a rare visit, none were the wiser."

"After learning the regeneration tanks wouldn't work, I begged and pleaded with Yomi to let me see Hiei more. Finally he agreed and he changed the rules when it came to us seeing Hiei. I think it was hard on Hiei, cause he stopped coming around."

"Is that when Aiko made the great escape?"

"She was so upset that she wasn't able to see Hiei on her birthday. I always told her about Hiei. I would tell her all good times we had, what a great man he is, and how much he loved us. It always resonated better with her than it did with Daisuke. But, I woke up one day and saw Mizuki running around screaming how Aiko was missing. I made the mistake of telling her that if I saw Hiei one more time then it would be okay. I would be okay."

"I take it you meant it in a different way?"

"I meant in the way that if I saw Hiei one more time, I could die happy."

"So, you really are dying?"

"They can't figure out what's wrong with me. No diagnosis, no cure. They give me a sedative to help me sleep. Daisuke thinks it's an actual medication and sedation is just a side effect, but I take it when he tells me to. He knows that it's not helping, but he has hope and that's all that matters to him."

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Rina looked down at the sleeping boy. She brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"That he is." Sayuri saw the look Rina was giving her son. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, do you want anything?" Rina shook her head no and watched Sayuri walked out of the room.

"Okay mister, you need to wake up. We have got to get you better, get your parents back together, and get her healthy again. Okay?" She pleaded, but got no response.

" _I am so sorry mom."_ The boy who the two women thought was still asleep, vowed to make everything right.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, believe I know.**

Shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory

TiaKay: Well thank you. But there is still a LITTLE bit of past to cover between Hiei/Sayuri/Yomi.

* * *

To say that everything had gone back to normal once the Demon Tournament ended was a complete and flat out lie.

The conference room in Gandara was currently in an uproar. Filled with all the leaders of each territory, the King of the Makai, and the King of the Rekai himself.

Hiei sat in-between his son and Mukuro, silently listening on as Kurama explained to Yomi that everything he has done in the last years has been a complete breach in contract. Yusuke sat heatedly with Houkashin by his side, while Koenma and Enki were somewhat confused by the whole meeting.

"Just hold on there Kurama." Enki silenced the fox demon. "Yomi, has your wife ever been marked by you?"

"No." The goat grinded his teeth.

"Hiei, have you ever marked her or she you?"

Hiei, smugly, looked over at Enki, "Yes." He pulled the collar of shirt down to reveal two small puncture scars just above his collar bone. Yomi practically looked sick as he stared at holes.

"Then I see no reason why this is even an issue. The laws of the Makai are very strict in matters of mating. Hiei has been marked by his mate, they have children together, there is nothing to be said about it."

Koenma sighed, sending Hiei a concerned look. "There is the matter of the marriage agreement. Sayuri and Yomi both agreed to marry, which if I am not mistaken is another law passed in the Makai."

"What are you saying Koenma? That a ring and a piece of paper is more withstanding that a marked mate?" Mukuro stared at the King of the Spirit World with a dull look. "The only reason that marriage was even legitimized was because Hiei and Sayuri agreed to it. At any point in time, Sayuri has the right to revoke the marriage agreement. The only reason she hasn't is because she and Hiei have come to an understanding regarding the situation."

"I don't even know why we are having this conversation! Look Yomi, I get it. You have a soft spot of Sayuri and the kids. Any man would." Yusuke looked over at each leader, "Sayuri is Hiei's mate. That's all there is too it." He winked over at his friend.

Yomi sat back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me Hiei, have you found the one that had been threatening your family?" The word came out like acid. "Have they not been protected under my care?"

"Oh get off your high horse, damn it!" Yusuke pounded his fist on the table. Who the hell did this guy this he was. He was starting to think is daughter had the right idea in pummeling the goat demons face in.

"That is quite enough. Let me speak with Yomi, alone." Enki gave everyone a stare to head for the doors. Kurama got up, pulling Yusuke along with him. Daisuke pushed back his chair and slowly stood from the table. "You know Yomi, I have looked up to as a father for as long as I can remember. But this, this is insane. You keep her here and she will die. Do you really want that on your conscious?" He followed after his father and Mukuro.

Everyone was gathered in the large waiting area just outside the conference room. After Daisuke was released from the hospital, he hunted Hiei down and apologized for everything. He even told Hiei what he had overheard from his mother, even the part about her dying. Hiei, naturally, was enraged by this. Had he known, he would have tried sooner to bring them back.

"What do you think Enki is talking about in there?" Yusuke sipped from his water glass, trying everything to keep his calm. Sayuri had been one of his best friends before she left, he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her. Hiei had gathered everyone at the temple and explained the situation. He explained everything from her leaving the temple to Alaric and how exactly she became Yomi's wife. The contract, everything. Rina was the only person other than Kurama who was privy to that knowledge.

"Who knows? Enki does have quite a few tricks up his sleeve when he wants them. Probably learned them from Raizen." Koenma looked over at the boy-king, who sat there with an almost shit eating grin on his face.

The hours seemed to pass by slowly as the two sat holed up in the conference room. Hiei was becoming more and more agitated with each hour that passed. Daisuke had left a few times to check on his mother and sister, Yusuke made several calls to those waiting at the temple for any sort of news. It was almost midnight by the time Yomi and Enki opened the door. Hiei was the first to stand, Mukuro behind him. They all stared at the pair waiting for some kind of answer.

"Hiei, you may go collect your family." Enki sent a small smile down to the fire demon. Knowing this was not the time for celebration, Hiei and Daisuke headed up towards the living quarters. Hiei sent a quick message to his son to grab Aiko while he got Sayuri. After they split ways, Hiei slammed open Sayuri's bedroom door.

Moving to his left slightly, he dodged the small knife aimed at him. "Jesus Hiei! What the hell?" She pushed back the covers and went to pull the knife out of the wall.

Hiei grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him. "How soon can you be ready to leave for the temple?" She looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?"

"Daisuke is getting Aiko as we speak." With a low squeal, she kissed Hiei quickly. Moving from his hold, she reached under her bed and grabbed three bags.

With a raised eyebrow, Hiei looked at his mate. "What? I was almost pretty sure that this would go your way." She giggled, throwing two of the bags at him.

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice came from the doorway. Daisuke was holding onto Aiko, her head resting on his shoulder, still asleep. "W'as goin on?" She mumbled.

"We're going on a trip Ko."

"M'kay." The girl immediately went back to sleep on her brothers shoulder as the four made their way towards the front entrance. Everyone was there waiting for them, Yomi included. Hiei instinctively reached for his sword, he would kill the infuriating goat if he needed to, but a soft hand wrapped around his. Sayuri smiled at him before lacing her fingers with his and walking towards her family.

Yusuke and Kurama took the bags from Hiei, they all knew that Sayuri would not be able to make the journey across the Makai, even though she would protest. They all had their doubts that she would have any objections to Hiei carrying her however.

"This is goodbye then."

Sayuri looked up at the tall demon. She knew in her heart that this was the right thing to do. For her and her children. She could no longer deny them access to their father, nor could she stand to be away from Hiei anymore. Anything that came at them next would be dealt with the best way they knew how, and her family took care of their own.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to Yomi for a second." She left go of Hiei's hand and gave him a nudge to the door. It was painfully aware that he had no intent on leaving her alone with Yomi, but this was not something that she wanted to say in front of the others. Kurama, in all this manipulative glory, wrangled Hiei towards the exit with the others behind him.

Once the door shut behind them, Sayuri turned and faced her apparently now ex-husband. "Yomi, look…"

"There's no need Flower. While I will miss you and the children, I must admit that I see the merit you leaving."

"I know what you must think though. We are not abandoning you Yomi. You have helped me more than I could have ever imagined. My children are safe thanks to you, don't you dare tell Hiei I said that." She pointed her finger at the goat, who chuckled at the small demoness.

"My lips are sealed my dear."

Sayuri opened her arms to him. "One for the road?"

She felt herself pulled into his warm body. As much as she loved Hiei and wanted to spend the remainder of her days with him, a small part wished that she had accepted Yomi's proposals throughout the years. She could feel the tears pulling at her corners. On her tip toes, she placed a light kiss on Yomi's cheek. "Thank you for everything Yomi. Truly."

With her feet back on the ground, Sayuri turned away from him and pulled the door open. As it closed behind her, she was thankful for the darkness, she knew that the could probably smell her tears, but she did not want them to actually see them. Wiping away the few that managed to escape, she made her way to the others.

"Ready to go?"

She gave him a small smile, taking his hand in hers. "With you? Always."

Yusuke made a mock gagging noise while Kurama chuckled. Dai look slightly uncomfortable as he shifted his sister onto his back. "This is where we leave you."

Mukuro and Koenma stood off to the sides of the group. "I do hope that you'll visit often. I quite enjoyed having that little rascal around." Sayuri gave her old friend a large smile. "Well who else do you think is going to teach her the wonders of annoying the shit out of people?"

"I think Kuwabara would more likely be fitting of that position." Koenma deadpanned. "Also." He reached into his robes and pulled out a manila envelope. "This is a copy of all your records as well as your identification information." He tossed it to Hiei who caught it with ease and shoved it into his own coat pocket. "Here's to seeing you." Koenma waved them off and just vanished before them.

"How the hell did he do that?" Sayuri stared wide eyed at the space that the Reikai King once occupied.

"The little shit is full of surprises." Yusuke just shrugged his shoulders and hoisted the pack higher onto his shoulders. "What do you say we get this circus on the road? I got a very anxious wife back home."

Hiei didn't say a word as he hoisted Sayuri into his arms. He half expected her to protest and fight, but she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and hung on tightly. Daisuke did the same with Aiko and started off in the direction towards Alaric.

Sayuri and Mukuro started laughing at the boy who stopped in place with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"We're not going to Alaric." Hiei told his son.

"We're not?"

"No Dai. We're going to the Human World." Sayuri smiled at him and put her head back on her lovers shoulder. "Oh…" Daisuke could feel his face turning red with embarrassment.

"Do you not want to go to Human World? I can think of a certain Lord's daughter who would be sorely disappointed you won't be there." Kurama teased both Yusuke and Daisuke.

"Watch Kurama. It would be a shame if anything happened to that pretty head of hair." Yusuke jokingly threatened.

Kurama pulled his hair over his shoulder and threw an almost gold tinted glare at the younger demon. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh good old Yusuke threats." Sayuri looked at Hiei who was shaking his head. "I can't wait to go home." Her eyes closed as she snuggled closer to Hiei's warmth. The dead of night in the Makai had its moments of complete coldness.

"Hey guys, we probably should get going." Daisuke could feel his sister squirming on his back. "If she wakes up during the trip, it's not going to be pleasant."

Sayuri snorted at her son's comment. "She's not exactly the prettiest sight first thing in the morning."

"Don't I know it! She nearly burnt my ass off when we were in Alaric."

"She gets it from her father."

"Hn."

Hiei didn't say a word but took off in the direction of the portal. Leaving everyone behind, but they slowly began catching up to him, he hung onto Sayuri with almost all that he had. He still couldn't believe that she was finally with him again. That his family was with him again. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine that he would have something of his own. Someone that loved him as he was and accepted him in all his glory and all his faults, but he had that in Sayuri. He never imagined that he would have someone that he could pass all his knowledge and his strength to, but he had that in Daisuke. He never imagined that there would be someone to show him the beauty and simplicity of the world through a child's eyes, but he had that in Aiko.

He had all that he never imagined would be true, he had it in his family.

* * *

"YOU'RE HERE!" Sayuri was immediately squashed between a large oaf and a pair of breasts.

"Guys, guys, can't breathe." Sayuri squirmed between the two as she tried to break free. Sixteen years ago, it would have been no hassle. Now that her strength had diminished greatly, it was like trying to fight her way out of a wet paper bag. Thankfully the two pulled apart and let her breathe.

"Sorry, we got a little out of control. It's just, you're actually here! When Yusuke told us your were coming back, we almost didn't believe it." Keiko looked down at her old friend. It had been too long since she had last seen her and to say she was elated was a definite understatement.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara nodded in agreement. "Yukina has been in the kitchen the last four hours cooking up a storm."

"CAKE!?" Aiko grinned from next to her father. Sayuri heard for weeks how she wanted another cake made by Yukina. From what she gathered from Daisuke, Aiko had become attached to the Koorime. Something that she was grateful for, not even Daisuke knew that Yukina was actually their Aunt. Something that would be remedied tonight. She and Hiei discussed it on their way to the temple. After things had calmed down, they were going to tell their children who Yukina, Kuwabara and their children were.

"Yup, she even made cake! Not chocolate though." Kuwabara pointed knowingly at the littlest fire demon, whom just pouted.

"About time you got here." Sayuri turned around to the familiar voice.

"GENKAI!" Much like the others had done to her, she ran towards the small physic and immediate pulled her into a hug. However, she was quickly met with a foot to the face. Falling to the ground, Sayuri rubbed her nose roughly. "What the hell!"

"Slacker." She pulled her pipe from her gi and just walked back into the temple.

"Shit…" Sayuri mumbled under her breath as she pulled herself from the ground.

"Is she always like that?" Daisuke whispered to Yusuke.

"Who Genkai, yeah?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "I have a feeling she's going to pull Say into an early morning training."

"I'd rather train with Hiei." Sayuri grumbled as she made her way into the temple. "I'll still have the use of my limbs."

A loud yelp filled the air, and everyone looked around to see where it came from. "Where'd mommy and daddy go?" Aiko asked the adults, who all saw the duo was missing from the courtyard. No sooner after did Sora and Ryuu come outside. "Hey Daisuke, Sora and I were about to go out for a run. Care to join us."

"I'd rather not." He was honestly too tired to move. Trying to keep up with three elite demons was no easy task.

"Oh trust us, you want to go on this run." Sora laughed as he wrapped his arm around the demon. Before he could even get a response out, Yusuke started laughing. "Oh man, it's just like old times."

Keiko shook her head at her husbands immaturity and took Aiko's hand. "Come on, Rina and Hinata are inside. I'm sure the four of us can get you settled in while your mommy and daddy are busy." Aiko grinned and nodded her head enthusiastically.

Daisuke's face, however, paled when he caught on. "Seriously."

"Yeah man. Come on, we'll even go the long way." With a feverish nod, Daisuke followed the other two towards the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

**I may or may not be super hungover from America's birthday celebration yesterday.**

Shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears

TiaKay: Yeah, he got his family back, but we're still early in the story. Who knows what's going to happen.

* * *

"You have everything then?" Sayuri threw an extra towel into the bright purple bag.

"For the last time mom, yes." Daisuke huffed in the doorway. His own backpack slung over his shoulder. "Rina and Hinata made sure to pack extra just in case."

Sayuri caught the small smile on her sons face when he mention Rina. It had been almost three months being back in the Human World, and surprisingly her children adjusted perfectly fine. Even after a much heated argument with Hiei, she even managed to get both of them enrolled into school, well Aiko only. Daisuke was technically passed the Human age of needing to be in school, but she got Koenma to fake a high school diploma so that he would be able to find work, something her son was adamant about. He had gotten a job at a local dojo teaching younger children the basics of martial arts and much to Hiei's chagrin, he worked as a delivery boy part time for Keiko's restaurant. Although, Sayuri was certain it was so he could be closer to Rina.

"Come on Dai! We're gonna miss everything!" Aiko tugged her brothers arm.

"Ko, the water park as been there for sometime, I doubt it'll disappear today."

"You don't know that! Uncle Kuwa told me that when he was a kid his favorite store closed without anyone ever knowing!" Aiko threw her arms up in dramatic flair as she scolded her older brother.

"Alright, calm down." Sayuri gave the purple bag to Daisuke. "You know the rules?" She stared at both her children with a stern look.

"Yes mama. No using our powers in public."

"And?"

"Be nice to the stupid humans."

"Daisuke! They aren't stupid!" Aiko whacked her brothers leg. Since she had started school, Aiko became increasingly fascinated with humans. Not to mention popular among them, her first week of school she had made two friends.

"Come you two! I don't want to hit traffic!" Sora yelled from down the hall. Sayuri followed the two down the hall into the main room of the temple. The other three teens were waiting for them, their own bags on their backs. "Geez mom, chill out. We're going to be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about Sora. Other than school, Aiko hasn't been outside the temple without an adult." Keiko told her son, who feigned shock. "I'm serious Sora. Anything happens to that little girl, Hiei is going to be less than forgiving about killing the future Lord of Tourin."

"I'd be more scared of Auntie Say." Ryuu mumbled next to his cousin.

"Aw, well thank you Ryuu!" Sayuri beamed at her nephew. "Just don't let Hiei hear that."

"Okay okay, let's get this show on the road people!" Rina grabbed Aiko's hand and took her bag from Daisuke. "Bye mommy" Sayuri waved bye to her little girl and the others began filing out of the temple and down to where Keiko's SUV was parked.

Sayuri plopped down on the couch next to Yukina. The temple was extremely quiet. The kids were off to the water park, the boys were off doing something or other, training probably. "Do you hear that?"

"The complete and absolute silence?"

"Yes." Sayuri moaned as she snuggled closer into the couch. "Since summer started I swear it's Armageddon here all the time."

"It has been a bit noisier than normal." Yukina commented from the table next to Genkai.

"No kids, no husbands. What are we to do with ourselves?" Keiko slyly stared at the other women.

"We really shouldn't." Sayuri eyeballed the woman.

The three stared at each other for a few minutes before they all broke out laughing.

"I'll call Botan!"

"I'll get Shizuru!"

"I'll get the alcohol!"

The three of them went running off in different directions and began getting their girls day underway, while Genkai sat still and sipped her tea, a soft vein protruding on her forehead.

* * *

Laughter and shrieks filled the temple. Bottles of all kinds of alcohol littered the floor, ice cream buckets and bag of chips lay forgotten on the tables and five women were currently laying in various positions across the temple's floor.

"'Kay, I have to ask." Botan exclaimed from her spot on the couch. "Who would say is the better lover among the boys?" She giggled.

"Seriously Botan?" Shizuru looked at the reaper with a glare. It was no secret to the others that she and Koenma had a small on and off fling for sometime now, no matter how much they both tried to deny it.

The blue haired woman nodded her head furiously. "I am! While I do have a corporeal body, I am still dead." She deadpanned. "It doesn't work the same for me." She pouted.

"So basically, you want to live vicariously through us?" Sayuri asked. She couldn't even imagine what life would be like without sex. It was almost a daily routine for her and Hiei. Not to mention the others as well. "Exactly!" She grinned at the dark haired demon.

"If I'm being honest here, I would have to say it would be Hiei." Keiko mused with a finger on her chin, as Sayuri raised her eyebrow. "Seriously. Let's get real. He puts the others to shame. Those muscles, that finesse."

Yukina scrunched her face as Keiko was obviously imagine what it would be like to sleep with her brother. "Personally, I think Kurama would be the better experience." She replied, almost shocking everyone.

"Pretty boy? I can see the appeal, but I'm gonna have to go with Keiko on this one. He's a bit short for my taste, but I bet Hiei is amazing in the sack."

Sayuri laughed out loud. "Okay one, don't make him out to be some sex god. He is pretty great at what he does, _especially_ when he does this tongue thing." Sayuri shivered as she thought about it. "But I'm gonna have to say Kuwabara would probably knock me right off my feet."

"What?!" Botan and Keiko screamed at the demon. "Kuwabara, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Don't get me wrong, while I love the intensity of sleeping with my husband, sometimes it's a little too much. Hiei does not know the meaning of slow and gentle. Whereas, with Kuwabara, he would totally take your feelings into account."

"He does." Yukina blushed.

"What about Yusuke? I would imagine that would be something." Shizuru lit her cigarette from the doorway.

Sayuri openly gagged at the idea, causing Keiko to throw a handful of popcorn at her. "He's not that bad!"

Swatting away the popcorn, Sayuri laughed. "It's not that at all, it's just Yusuke is like a brother to me."

"How do you think we feel?" Yukina and Shizuru almost yelled at her. "Oh yeah…" Sayuri remembered. "But still! Ew."

"I don't know, he has his moments. Come to think of it, the absolutely best times I ended up pregnant."

"What the hell?" A voice came from the opposite side of the room.

All the girls turned to see the boys entering the room. They all looked around the room with a mix of humor and surprise. "Whoo! Party!" Yusuke grabbed a semi full bottle of sake and sat next to his wife. "What's the occasion?"

Keiko placed a kiss on Yusuke's cheek. "No reason. The place was empty so we decided to have a girls day." Sayuri said as she delved into the warmth that was her husband. "You reek of alcohol."

"I know, isn't it great?" She stared glossy eyed into his. He simply huffed and took her ice cream of her.

"So what were you ladies talking about before?" Kuwabara piped up.

"Who's the better fuck." Shizuru put her cigarette out and joined the others in the now semi circle. "Aw sis, that's gross."

"It wasn't between us dumbass. It was between you four." She threw a wadded up chocolate bar wrapper at him.

"Really? And what's the score?"

"Hiei 2, Kurama 1, Kuwabara 1, and Yusuke zip." Sayuri popped out the last word.

"Seriously? Hiei and Kuwabara I get, their both married and all, but so am I! How the hell do I not have a point." Yusuke cried. Kurama chuckled, "I have a feeling that each point was not made by the others respectable partner." He surveyed the women of the group who all refused to look at him.

"Now there's a game!" Botan stood up, though stumbling a bit. "You have to guess who picked you! Well, not you Yusuke." She giggled only to have a shoe thrown at her head. Yusuke now sat with one shoe and glaring at the grim reaper. Kurama grabbed the shoe and threw it back Yusuke. "And how would be play? Just from guessing?"

Sayuri thought about it for a minute, but came up with an idea. "How about we line up and you have to move is in order? The first two would be for Hiei, then you Kurama, and then Kuwabara?"

"Sounds reasonable." He said as he stared into a bag of chips, slightly frowning when he saw it was empty. Everyone else stood in agreement, except for Hiei and of course Yusuke who thought the whole game was stupid.

The girls lined up and waited as Kuwabara and Kurama deliberated. Hiei continued to eat the ice cream he stole from Sayuri while Yusuke sulked. "No, I don't think that's right." Kuwabara told Kurama silently. "How about some input you guys."

"Why the hell not, I'm gonna be insulted either way." Yusuke stood up and stared at each girl carefully. "Well obviously, Sayuri is going to be one for Hiei." Sayuri nodded silently and moved to the front of the line.

"Yukina obviously wouldn't say anything about her brother."

"And logic would claim she would vote for her husband." Yukina slowly moved to the end of the line. Keiko, Botan and Shizuru stood between the two demons giggling.

"Your count is off." Hiei commented from his spot. Everyone turned to him "The total was four, yet there are five of them." He pouted as he stared into the empty pint.

"Hiei's right, so one of them didn't put their vote in." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded. Kurama stood up and began moving the girls around. The final line up was Sayuri, Botan, Shizuru and finally Yukina. Since Yusuke was not considered at all, they all assumed that she never gave her input.

"There." All the girls looked at each other and began laughing, loudly. "I take it we are wrong in our assumptions?"

"Very." Sayuri grinned. "Ladies." They all began moving into the proper formation with Botan standing off to the side.

"Seriously!" Yusuke cried to his wife. "You picked the shrimp over me."

"Hey!" Sayuri threw an empty container at the half demon.

"You're not the only one. None of our wives picked up." Kuwabara sulked.

" _The oaf, really?"_ Sayuri turned to look at Hiei.

" _Yes really."_ She grinned slyly at him.

"It wasn't a matter of picking someone over the other. It was just curiosity." Shizuru calmed her little brother. "Not like any of use would actually act on it, don't worry your little head baby bro." She patted his head.

"I don't know, Keiko seemed pretty keen on the idea of sleeping with my husband." Yusuke's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "What was it Keiko, 'those muscles, that finesse'"? Sayuri rubbed her arms sensually as she mocked her friend.

"I'll so you finesse." Yusuke threw Keiko over his shoulder and ran off towards the back of the temple where their spare rooms were kept.

"I've got 20 on Keiko popping up pregnant." Shizuru grinned.

"Oh you're on!" Sayuri laughed as she sat back down on Hiei's lap. All the girls laughed as the men looked at each other in confusion.

A loud cry grabbed everyone's attention. One that Sayuri knew all to well. "Mommy!" The little fire demon came storming into the room and leapt in her mothers arms. "Sweetie what happened?" Sayuri held her daughter close as she cried into her shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it!" A very red faced Rina came storming into the room, Hinata close on her heels. Without saying a word to anyone the two left as quickly as they came.

Sora and Ryuu came after them, their arms loaded down with theirs and everyone else's bags. "I swear, she gets more and more annoying everyday." Ryuu shrugged. "I don't know Sora, that was a pretty shit move you pulled."

"Excuse me?"

Ryuu and Sora jumped at the sound of Kuwabara's voice. "Oh hey dad, mom, and everyone else. Fancy meeting you here." The ginger boy smiled awkwardly. Sora rolled his eyes and shoved the bags into the corner.

"Does anyone want to explain why Rina's in my room crying her eyes out?" A half dressed Yusuke glared, mostly at his son. He caught a few snips of what his daughter was blubbering about. Aiko popped her head from her moms shoulder, "Sora's mean! He told Dai that Rina didn't need him."

"It wasn't even like that." He yelled at the little girl, Sayuri felt Hiei tense up behind her.

"Yes it was!" Aiko turned towards her parents, knew tears forming in her eyes. "Me, Rina, and Dai were all playing and this scary looking man came and told Rina that she was pretty. That he wanted to take a few pictures of her, but Rina told him no. Then he kept saying weird things to her."

"Something that a six year old does not need to repeat." Ryuu pointed his finger at the little girl. "Basically the guy was a straight and total perv. We were on the other side of the park when we, well Hinata actually, felt Daisuke's energy spike. We figured something was wrong, so we rushed over as fast as we could. By the time we got there, Rina was on the ground and Dai was pounding the guys face in. We managed to get him off and left before the cops showed up."

"So you got mad because Daisuke protected your sister from some pervert?" Sora glared at his father. "No, I got mad because that same person who 'protected' you daughter also attacked her."

"No he didn't!" Aiko defended her brother.

"Sora, chill. You have to admit you blew it way out of proportion."

"Exactly. Now no one knows where he is." Hinata came back into the room. "What did you think was going to happen Sora? I mean really."

Sora kicked the floor slightly and shoved his hands into his pockets. From judging everything that she was told, she had a pretty clear idea of what happened. "He lost his temper, didn't he?" She asked the kids.

"He didn't mean to mommy. That man was not saying nice things about Rina and he wasn't thinking nice things either."

Hiei snapped his head down to his daughter. "You went into his mind?"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident."

"Alright, alright." Yusuke held his hands up. "It's getting late, just go to bed you three. We'll settle this." They all grabbed their things and said goodnight to everyone. Hinata even took Aiko with her and told Sayuri she'd get her showered and dressed.

With their buzzes now officially gone, everyone started cleaning up the living room. Yukina and Kuwabara did the dishes while Kurama, Shizuru and Sayuri picked up the trash. Hiei and Yusuke vanished as soon as everyone started cleaning, but they all had a pretty clear idea of where they were headed.

"Do you think he's okay?" Yukina asked her sister-in-law.

"Dai has a temper like his father, and if Aiko managed to see into that mans mind, then Daisuke definitely did. Like his father, Dai is also very territorial." Sayuri leaned against the bartop and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm just afraid of what's coming next." Yukina placed her hand over hers. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"I sure hope you're right."


	10. Chapter 10

Just an FYI to everyone, I hate this chapter. I really do. It is the bane to my existence right now. I know it's late and short and I'm sorry.

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, BlueWingedAngelReAnne,

* * *

Hiei and Yusuke searched the grounds for a few hours before Hiei found Daisuke laying in scorched patch of earth. "Tch, fool." Hiei looked down at his son. True, he himself had lost his temper many times, but was never stupid enough to leave himself open for an attack. Daisuke felt them coming miles away but was to exhausted to move. After the incident at the water park, he had to let his frustrations out. Moving deep into the forest, he let loose. Blasting away anything in his path and beating the trees until his knuckles bleed.

"Whatever." Daisuke waved off his father. "Like you'd understand." Hiei folded his arms and leaned against one of the undamaged trees and chuckled. "You're just like your mother." Daisuke fully sat up and stared at his father. "She has this intense need to protect all those around her. Whether they want her to or not." His ruby eyes stared into the same amber that enticed him so long ago, only this time, it was different. Quite possibly for the first time in almost eighteen years, Hiei felt like a father.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Feeling the soft breeze and enjoying the night air. Hiei could feel Daisuke's energy radiating with nerves. He could feel the earth and air shifting every time he moved. "Sora was right you know. I'm no good for her." Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck before returning his attention to his father. "How….when did you know it was time to let mom go?" Opening his eyes, Daisuke reared back a little. "I mean, that for her safety, she would be better off without you?"

Hiei knew exactly what his son was getting at. "Don't believe everything you hear. Wolves do not accept the opinion of sheep."

"You don't get it." Daisuke laid back down, crossing his arms behind his head. "You think that you could hurt her without even trying. That because of what you are, you're never going to be worthy and she'll be disgusted at the sight of you." Opening his eyes, Daisuke let his fathers words fill his head. "Despite the fact that you would tear apart the worlds for her, you're terrified that she'll see the real you and run away."

"Eventually, she shows you that no matter what she's always there for you. She'll stand by your side when things go wrong and support whatever decision needs to be made. That even though, you want to wring her neck every so often because of some inane thing, she's everything to you." Pushing off the tree, Hiei headed back towards the temple. "You should know, together, your mother and I could have taken care of anything that came our way. I never left for her safety, I left for yours." Daisuke blinked and shot straight up to stare at his father only to see that he was gone. Hunching over, he leaned his arms against his knees. He had always heard the tales of Dragon of the Darkness Flame master, heard the stories of his father. Most of the time, it was from others and never his mother. He had to admit that it was of the reasons he grew to hate him. How could his mother love someone so cruel and heartless.

He could remember watching his battles during the Demon Tournament and rather than being amazed that his father was such a powerful warrior, he only became disgusted at the sight of him dismembering his opponents. One time, he even asked his mother why she loved him. Why he was everything to her. Her only response was that despite his shortcomings(that got a little giggle out of her, why he'll never know), he was a good man who cherished everything he had.

Back then he didn't understand, but now he was starting to.

Standing, he brushed the dirt of his swim trunks and wiped away the dried blood from his knuckles. It was time to head back before his mother came looking for him.

Inside the temple, Yusuke sat at the table with the others. The girls had all gone to bed so now it was just the men. "Do you think they know?" Kuwabara looked between the others.

"I doubt it. Genkai might have her suspicions, but I highly doubt she would say anything." Kurama told them as he finished tinkering with the tracking device. "That should about do it."

"So, how does this thing work again?" This is what they were doing all day. Koenma had given them a lead on who might be trying to hurt Hiei and after a couple rounds of interrogation they managed to get a name. Thankfully they knew just what kind of being the demon was. So after Hiei erased all memory of them, he replanted a few new memories so if anyone where to look, there would be no blank spaces. While unconscious, Kurama planted a seedling under his skin. "No one should would be able to detect the energy coming from the seedling but myself, I hope. With the tracking device that Koenma gave us, it should be able to read the energy signature and we can keep a closer watch on his movements."

"Let's just hope it works." Yusuke ran his hand down his face, scratching the small bit of stubble growing on his chin. "I don't think Keiko could handle her leaving again. Not to mention I'd rather not deal with a crying teenager." He smirked over at Hiei. "You know, if he ever hurts her I'm gonna kill him right?"

Hiei snorted at the image. "I'll hold him down." Kuwabara shot a glare over at his brother-in-law. While he would probably give his nephew a good whacking for hurting his pseudo niece, he knew just how protective his best friend was of his daughter. He probably _would_ murder Daisuke.

A soft ping, brought all their attentions to the tracking device. "Whaddya know. It works."

Kurama pulled out a larger version of Yusuke's old compact and dialed Koenma's number. "What is it Kurama?" The much older looking King of the Spirit World answered after a few rings.

"We managed to get the tracking device to work."

"Perfect. I will let you know if anything of importance pops up. When Botan wakes up, have her bring the device back. I don't want anyone else getting involved." Of course, they all knew who he was talking about. "Alright lover boy. See ya later." Yusuke pushed the lid down as Koenma was in the middle of a sentence.

Packing everything up, Kurama put everything in his work bag and made sure that the noise from the tracking device couldn't be heard. "I'm hittin the hay." Kuwabara stretched and stood up from his seat. Everyone nodded in agreement. As they all went to move the back door slid open. Daisuke slowly stepped into the temple, kicking his shoes off outside. As he closed the door behind him, he stared at the older men. "I figured everyone would be in bed already."

"On our way." Kuwabara yawned as he waved goodnight to everyone and made his way down the hall towards his room. Kurama said his goodnights and followed after the taller redhead.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his neck as he looked between his father and Yusuke, "Look, about today…"

Yusuke put his hands up. "No need kid. Ryuu gave us the gist early. I actually want to thank you." Daisuke looked a bit surprised. "While Rina can definitely handle her own, it's nice to know that someone has her back. Don't tell him I said anything, but Sora is pretty much useless in that department." He grinned as he made fun of his own son.

"Much like you." Hiei grinned at the Detective.

"Yeah yeah Shrimp." Clapping his hands together, Yusuke made his way down the hall. "Now, if there is no crying girls in my room I'm going to finish what I started." With a little skip in his step, he disappeared from view. Hiei just laughed and went to go to bed himself.

"Hey…Hiei. Thanks." Daisuke gave his father a small smile. The two had a unspoken agreement. Daisuke still refused to call Hiei anything other than his name and Hiei promised to treat Daisuke like he was his own man and not his son. More than once, Sayuri would lecture Hiei about his attitude towards their son, and each time Hiei would give her the same answer.

With a shrug, Hiei began walking to his room. Today was a long day and he was exhausted. He hadn't had to use the Jagan that much in one sitting and he could feel a headache coming on. Opening his door he could feel Daisuke's energy not far from Rina's room. **'Apologize.'**

He knew he wasn't going to get anything in return, so he just shut the door and tore off his clothes and climbed into bed. "Mmm, well hello." Sayuri rolled over and put her head on his bare chest. "Everything okay?"

"Well enough." Wrapping his arm around her, Hiei pulled her close and began drifting off to sleep. He was not one for prayers or any sort of sentiment, but tonight he prayed that Koenma would find something soon. He did not want to give this up again.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt really bad with how shitty the last chapter was that I went ahead and wrote this little filler. It is a bit crude and explores a little into the past. I actually had a blast writing it and I hope you like it.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the water park incident and all was right with everyone again. Daisuke had apologized to both Rina and Sora, everything went back to normal. Well, not before Daisuke and Sora got into a scuffle which lead to Daisuke almost breaking Sora's arm. After that, the two almost seemed inseparable now. Keiko and Sayuri explained it as male bonding when Rina refused to speak to either of the boys. Only then, did everything go back to normal.

School would be starting back up soon, so Keiko, Yukina, and Sayuri were busy with school shopping and getting uniforms dry cleaned and pressed. Something Aiko was highly upset about, she desperately wanted a uniform like her cousin and Rina's, but her school didn't require one. So between Sayuri and Keiko they managed to get her outfits that looked similar.

Sayuri even managed to get Hiei to go back to Demon World for a bit, something he grudgingly did. She knew that he still had his duties and couldn't completely abandon them. She and Aiko even went with him a few times, Aiko adamantly wanting to see her now 'Aunt Kuro'.

Life was good, really good.

"Yoo-hoo, earth to Sayuri!" Blinking a few times, Sayuri pulled herself from her train of thought and stared at the carrot top.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, you just zoned out for a bit."

"I'm fine Kazuma. Just thinking." She smiled at the tall oaf. He really was the matriarch of the family.

"You guys are never going to believe what I just found." Ryuu came running out of the house with a box in his hands. "What's up?" Sora tried looking in the box, but Ryuu pulled it away before he could.

"Well, I'm not one hundred percent, but I'm pretty sure I just found a box of home movies." He grinned.

"No. Not happening." Yusuke waved the boy off. "Too much incriminating things in those." Keiko chuckled and thumbed through the various tapes. "Aw look dear, our wedding video." She teased as she waved the black plastic in the air. "Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora… I went a little nuts didn't I?" She laughed as she counted all the tapes of her eldest.

"I think, in honor of Yusuke's birthday, we should watch them. I'm sure there's a bunch of the old days." Sayuri got up and dug through the box, looking at the various titles.

"Back when we were snot nosed kids." Kuwabara leaned back in chair and took a sip of his drink.

"You two were. The rest of us were completely normal." Sayuri quickly dodge the flying cans that Yusuke and Kuwabara threw at her. "Treat your elders right dammit." Everyone laughed at the underlying joke. Sure by human standards, Sayuri and the two looked the same age, but she easily had sixty years on them.

"I don't know, I'm game. I want to see what you guys were like when you were our age." Ryuu grinned. "It could be fun." Yukina agreed with her son, and with a unanimous agreement every headed inside and into the living room. Sora and Ryuu got busy setting up the old VCR while Keiko and Sayuri set up a array of snacks on the coffee table. Yusuke and Keiko claimed the love seat, while Yukina and Kuwabara settled down on the sofa with Kurama and Shizuru. Hiei and Sayuri joined all the kids on the floor, Sayuri settling in between Hiei's legs. Thankfully, Aiko was already asleep for the night, so she wouldn't witness any vulgarity that was sure to ensue.

'Okay, first up." Sora put the first tape into the VCR and after a few more adjustments the video started playing.

"Oh my, this is the trip we all took after Yusuke came back from Demon World!"

"Woah! Mom!" Rina wagged her eyebrows at her mother. Keiko was sporting a rather teeny baby blue bikini as she began setting up their area on the beach.

"Your mom, look at mine!" Hinata stared wide eyes. She'd never seen her mother in anything shorter than elbow or knee length. But here she was rocking a pink one piece with a loose white v-neck over it tied at her waist.

"Please, please, please no." Daisuke muttered under his breath. "Don't worry Dai, I wasn't in the picture yet. But the girl are right, hot damn." She winked at the two older women.

"Wait! Is that, is that Uncle Hiei?" Ryuu squinted at the screen. Sure enough, Hiei was standing off to the side with Kurama in his tradition black attire as Yusuke tried to get him to change into something more beach appropriate. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing, they both had forgotten how short their three eyed friend used to be. "Oh man, now I remember why I still call you Shrimp." Sayuri rolled onto her side, tears forming in her eyes from laughter. In the video, the tips of Hiei's hair barely reached Yusuke's chest, now the two were almost the same height. "I'd rather not have to kill you." Hiei told the three idiots.

"It's just for fun dear. Calm down." Sayuri kissed his cheek as the video stopped and Ryuu went to put another one in. Screams took over the room before any video actually came on.

" _You have to take the cap off idiot!"_

" _Don't tell me what to do Urameshi."_

" _Come on boys, seriously."_

The video suddenly came into view, only to see a pair of green covered breasts.

" _Thanks Sayuri."_

" _Yeah, thank you Say." Yusuke whistled._

" _Keiko! Yusuke's staring at my boobs again!"_

 _SMACK!_

" _WHAT THE HELL!"_

The video shifted focus to see Yusuke on the ground with a large red handprint on his face and Keiko shaking her head at him.

" _He doesn't learn does he?" Kuwabara's voice came in off camera. "Guess it's a good thing the Shrimp isn't here."_

" _Whatever. He's probably off killing something. Stupid ass."_

The video paused and Sora looked over the two demons. "So it wasn't always sunshine and sex!" He grinned.

"Oh no, there were quite a few times I wanted to kill him and he wanted to kill me.

"Yeah, wasn't that at Genkai's birthday party?" Kuwabara asked the others. "I believe so. I also believe Hiei showed up that day and the two disappeared for almost the entire day." Kurama chuckled.

"Not listening, not listening." Daisuke shoved his head into Rina's shoulder. They were sitting almost similarly as his parents, but she was on the outside of his leg rather than inside.

"Moving on before we traumatize the poor boy." Ryuu took the tape out and put another one in.

Most of the day went on that way. The videos had to be stopped a few times to explain something, or for the adults to argue over the things they saw or heard. There was even on snippet of Shizuru and Koenma getting pretty hot and heavy at the Temple. Another thing Yusuke got slapped for. Most of the time though, everyone was laughing at all the good memories. There were even a few of the kids as babies. Daisuke was even shocked when a video of his mother chasing him as he crawled away from her.

"Okay, there's only two left. And since it is Dad's birthday, we're saving the one titled "Yusuke's 20th" for last." Taking the other tape, Sora slide it into the VCR and settled down.

" _You're doing great. Not long now."_

"Seriously! Who taped me giving birth!?" Sayuri looked at her friends. She really didn't remember much other than pain and her baby after she gave birth.

"Shh.." The others hushed her as they stared.

" _Do you think he's gonna make it?" Kuwabara hushed voice came from behind the camera._

" _He better pray he does. Can you imagine how pissed she's gonna be if he doesn't."_

" _Okay, both you of, OUT!" Botan pushed the camera out of the way and the video went dark._

Before anyone could say anything, another quickly popped up.

" _Okay, so since we all know I'm going to be this kids favorite person…"_

" _Hey!"_

" _Shut up." Yusuke straightened out his shirt. "Now listen kid, you're mom is probably the greatest person around. Your dad….he has his moments. But I can guarantee you that they'll always have your back no matter what. Seriously, you couldn't ask for better people to be your parents." With his signature Spirit Gun pose, the screen went dark._

"Aww, Yusuke, You're gonna make me cry." Sayuri teased him.

"There's more!" Rina pointed.

" _Oh, okay. So as your future Uncle, you can bet on it that I'll always be there to help you out when you need it No matter what the reason. Whether it be with fighting, girls, school work, how to be a gentleman cause we all know your daddy doesn't know a thing about that." Kuwabara wagged his finger at the camera with a smart aleck grin on his face. "Remember, treat women well and love animals, especially kitties! Yukina probably wanted to say a few words, but she's helping you come into this world, so that's a probably better experience than this." He laughed._

" _Auntie Botan here! I can't wait to meet you and spoil you rotten. Even though your mother swears you're a boy, I have a small tickle that you'll be a little girl. Then it's all tutus and ballerina slippers." Botan's eyes went completely starry as she thought about the baby being a little girl._

 _The video opened up to the room where Genkai and Yukina were busy helping Sayuri through a contraction. "HOLY FUCK!" She screamed as her hunched over. "WHERE THE HELL IS HIEI! I SWEAR, ONCE I'M DONE DELIVERING THIS BABY I'M GOING TO RUN HIS SWORD THROUGH HIS STUPID FACE." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara could be heard in the background snickering as they tried to stay out of view._

 _The video went dark again, but quickly faded in on Keiko._

" _So, when your mom found out she was pregnant, we spent the entire night talking about. From cribs, to toys, to names. I know she's a demon and can just sense these things, but I'll never forget the day I took her to get her first ultrasound. I don't think I've ever seen Sayuri cry, like ever, but when your fast little heartbeat filled the room and she saw you for the first time, the flood gates opened. You're going to be everything to this family Daisuke, and I know that's what she's going to name you and no one can tell me otherwise! You are the start of a new adventure of us all, and we already love you." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "YUSUKE, I WANT A BABY!"_

Everyone in the living room laughed at that last bit. Sayuri was not hiding anything, tears rolled happily down her face as she listened to her friends welcome her baby into the world.

" _I never know what to say in these things, but once piece of advice kid, listen to your Dad. He's kind of an ass, but he knows what he's talking about. And try to stay away from cigarettes." Shizuru said as she lit one up and gave the camera a wink._

" _This has certainly took us all by surprise. If any of us had to guess, Yusuke would have been the first to have a child. Nonetheless; Hiei, Sayuri, you are going to make the best parents. Sayuri you've changed this group for the better. After all that we have been through together, you still seemed to make us bond even greater. Hiei, we've been friends for some time and if there is anyone in the three worlds who deserve this, it's you."_

" _Okay Sayuri, I need you to push." Genkai's voice echoed through the room. They really couldn't see much as, obviously now, Kuwabara was trying to remain hidden._

" _I can't. He's not here."_

" _Do you think I care? Now push." Hunching forward, Sayuri began pushing with all she had. A loud clatter coming from the hallway, caused all three women in the room to turn towards the door. Kuwabara was knocked out of the way and the camera shifted a bit._

 _In a flurry of motions, Hiei settled himself behind Sayuri, holding onto her upper arms. "About time." She grinned._

" _Hn."_

The screen went dark, but then the door opened and everyone rushed into the room to meet mother and baby. Kuwabara got several close up of baby Daisuke with everyone, including his parents. Placing the camera on a nearby table, he joined the others. The video went on like that for a while until one by one everyone started leaving the new parents alone. It was obvious Kuwabara forgot all about the camera because it kept playing even after Hiei and Sayuri went to sleep.

Ryuu paused the video and the room stayed quiet for a little bit. Sayuri was now fully sobbing as quietly as she could, Hiei lightly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him. Daisuke was completely shocked. These people that he barely knew already cared for him before he was even born, if their testimonies were of any truth, he would have had an even bigger family than he had ever dreamed.

"Hey, there's still more." Hinata pointed out. At the bottom of the screen the time bar still showed a few more minutes of video left. "Yeah, probably just them sleeping until the camera died." Ryuu told his sister.

"Nope, keep going." Kuwabara told his son. He personally put this video together. It was just before Sayuri and Daisuke left, it was meant as a present for her. He knew that demons didn't necessarily celebrate birthdays, but in the Human World they did. So this was going to be her birthday present. He knew that there was something at the end she was going to want to see.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders and played the video. Eventually the video faded out and faded back in, only this time a fussy baby could be heard. The sun was barely peeking through the windows and offered little light, but enough to see what was about to happen. Everyone watched as Hiei stumbled out of the bed with something in his arms. Looking very tired but slightly content, he laid his son across his bare chest and began walking around the room. Kuwabara wasn't sure how or even why Hiei knew how to calm down a baby, but it was something he wanted to add to the video.

Hiei slightly grimaced at this part. He would never admit out loud, but he had read one of those books Keiko had bought Sayuri about caring for a newborn. He was completely clueless in this area, but he honestly wanted to be the best father he could. He never wanted his son to grow up without a father like he did; look how well that turned out. He saw Sayuri look up at him but didn't meet her eyes. He was busy watching the scene and remembering that moment like it was yesterday. It was so foreign but at the same time it felt so right.

The last few minutes of the video were just of Hiei and Daisuke. A few short snippets of them together. Like the first time Hiei tried feeding Daisuke baby food and ended up covered in mashed peas, the first time he tried to change a diaper and chasing after an almost two year old running around with a very sharp sword in his hands. Before the video faded out, Kuwabara somehow managed to get a quick video of the three of them out in the backyard of the temple sleeping under a tree. Daisuke was laying over Hiei's chest while Sayuri was snuggled up on his side with her head on his shoulder. With one arm under his son and an arm around his wife, the three looked absolutely peaceful.

Finally the video ended and the soft static filled the room. Sayuri sniffled as she wiped away her tears. She looked over at her son, who looked completely shocked at what he just witnessed. Maybe now he'll understand, she thought to herself. The two of them still had conversations about why Hiei left, about how it seemed so easy. He understood the danger of it, but never understood how it was easy for Hiei. Maybe now he'll see it was the hardest thing he's ever had to do.

"Well…that was just a little too emotional for me." Keiko rubbed her eyes, she wasn't crying as hard as her best friend, but she still cried.

"No kidding. That wasn't a regular video though, someone put that together." Sora eyed the group. His mother and Kurama looked like the only ones who could have pulled it off, but since his mom was slightly a wreck, he doubted it was her. Kurama wasn't really the emotional type so he probably didn't do it.

"So, d'ya like it?" Kuwabara asked the short demoness. "It was supposed to be a birthday gift, but ya vanished before I could give it to you." Sayuri stared shocked. "Liked it? Kazuma, I love it! How did you managed to get all those recordings though. You weren't even living here during some of those times."

"I had a little help." He grinned. The only other person at the temple was Genkai. "Wait, that hag helped you?" Yusuke hollered.

"Well yeah. We all know Sayuri is like the daughter she never had." Kuwabara grinned at the woman.

"Yeah Yus', you know she likes me better." Sayuri smiled through her bloodshot eyes and runny nose.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just play the last one." Yusuke waved her off as Sora exchanged the tapes.

" _Will you hurry up!" A very frustrated Yusuke yelled up the steps. Everyone was currently standing in the middle of the Yukimura restaurant, well the boys at least._

"That is so weird." Hinata commented.

"What?" Ryuu looked at his sister. She pointed at the screen. "Uncle Hiei in anything other than black or training clothes." True to he statement, Hiei was rocking a white button down with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of simple black boots. He still wore his headband and the sleeves were rolled up to see the markings of his dragon.

"Hey! Hiei cleans up real nice…when he wants to." Sayuri grumbled the last part. The two of them almost got into a physical brawl over him wearing that outfit that night. "If I remember correctly, I almost got a black eye as I forced him into it." She laughed at the look on her sons face. "Don't look at me that way. You were the same way. Busted my lip one time when you refused to wear your pants." Rina laughed at Daisuke's face when he turned a tint of pink.

"Hot damn. Aunt Say!" Everyone turned their attention back to the screen as Sayuri came down the steps.

" _Calm down will you?" The black dress she had on was almost like a second skin, it hugged her tightly and practically showed off everything. Her black pumps only accentuated her strong legs while the open back exposed the toned muscles of her back._

 _After her, Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru all filed in after her. Each looking just as good. Keiko opted for a light purple skirt with a white lace crop top and similar pumps as Sayuri. Botan wore a very slinky red satin piece with white kitten hills and Yukina was a little more reserved that her friends. With a pair of tight high-waisted black jeans and a dark blue off the shoulder crop top that tied together in the middle. Shizuru was rocking her usual business attire, but rather than her usual slacks, she donned a dark green maxi skirt with a slit straight up to her thigh._

"Oh my god. Pre-mommy body, how I miss you." She fake cried as she pinched the non existent fat on her stomach. "Look at my legs! Where did those go?" Keiko cried, and the two looked over at Yukina who pretty much looked the same. "At least motherhood helped ONE of us out." Keiko sighed. Yukina shot them a glare that made her brother proud as she folded her arms over her chest, causing Kuwabara to laugh and Hiei to shudder.

"Okay, if I look HALF as good as either of you after pushing out kids, I will die a happy woman." Rina told her mother and the other two. Hinata nodded her head in agreement. "Seriously. We had this exchange student from America one time and he called my mom a MILF. I had no idea what he was talking about, so he explained it. While I was slightly gross out, I kinda strive for that." Hinata grinned at her mother.

"The hell is a MILF?" Yusuke asked, completely confused.

"It's an acronym." Sora told his dad as he shoved popcorn in his face. "It stands for Mother I Liked to Fuck." He dogged the empty can his dad threw at him for cursing. "In other words, the guy wanted to get into Aunt Yukina's pants."

"Did you kill him?" Daisuke looked over at his uncle.

Kuwabara just chuckled at his nephew. "No. This is the first I'm hearing of it."

'Why would he kill him?" Rina looked over at Daisuke with a bit of befuddled wonder on her face.

"Well….I mean. It's a….." Daisuke couldn't really get the words out, he was not as comfortable at talking about this like his cousins were. Especially not in front of his parents.

"It's a demon thing. You don't talk about, or think about, or even look another demons mate. Unless said demon gives you the okay, they are well within their rights to kill you." Sayuri explained to the confused girl.

"So…like if, for instance, come demon started hitting on you Uncle Hiei could kill him. No questions asked?" Sayuri giggled as she felt the annoyance rolling off her husband. "In a perfect world, yes. However, seeing as I marked him and not the other way around, I can do whatever I pleased. Now, if some little skank was hitting on him, you bet your ass she'd be trying to shove her guts back in."

"Like that one girl at the bar that one time?" Yusuke smirked.

"She had it coming!" Sayuri yelled.

"She was a stripper! It's her job!"

"Hold up! You beat up a stripper?" Sora doubled over laughing.

"Yes I did. Now if your father hadn't have taken him, it wouldn't have been a problem."

"The guy was about to be a father, he needed to let off a little steam!"

"My ass! You just used it as an excuse because Keiko was blue balling you."

"Well if you hadn't have stuck your nose where it didn't belong, she wouldn't have been."

"Well excuse me for being extremely hormonal while I was growing a person inside me!"

"Horny is not hormonal! Just because your dude didn't want to sleep with you when you were being a bitch doesn't mean you get to sleep with someone else's girlfriend!"

Everyone stared wide eyed as Keiko shoved her face into her hand. By this point everyone had ignored the video, which Ryuu muted so he could hear the conversation clearly, and Sayuri and Yusuke were standing toe to toe. "Not my fault she enjoyed it."

"You wanna go?" Yusuke shouted at her, his face inches from hers.

"Bring it on. I'll kick your ass all over again!" Sayuri went to lunge for the half demon but was grabbed by her husband. "Let me go Hiei." She struggled against him as Keiko was trying to calm her husband down.

"Hey. What happened…" Kuwabara stared at the now black screen. The time stamp kept running, but their was no actual video. Everyone stopped and stared. "I don't know." Ryuu hit the volume button but immediately regretted it. After a few seconds he completely stopped the video. "I don't even want to know who that was." His faced turned a slight pale green. All the kids had a similar look on their faces. It was definitely something they did not need to hear in their lifetime.

Thankfully before anyone could question anything, a sleepy groan could be heard coming down the hall. With hair sticking up in all directions and her blanket wrapped around her while dragging her stuffed dragon. Aiko curled up in the closet lap she could find. With a giggle, Yukina ran her fingers through the little girls hair and wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

"You hush now. You're gonna hurt my auntie." She mumbled as she lightly rubbed Yukina's stomach and went back to sleep. Hiei smirked, he had known for sometime now and now apparently so did his daughter. He heard it one night and asked his sister about it she confirmed what he had heard.

"Wait…what?"

"You're pregnant?" The twins looked at their mother.

"I wanted to wait a little longer to say anything, but that doesn't seem to be the case anymore." She looked up at Kuwabara who had a silly grin on his face. They knew it was a long shot since she could technically only reproduce once ever hundred years, but here she was.

"Well congratula….ahh!" Yusuke barely dodged a small icicle heading his way. Aiko wrapped her hand back inside her blanket and resumed her nap.

"Okay, let me get her back to bed before she kills someone." Sayuri picked her daughter up from her aunt's lap and walked back to her room.

"It is late. We should all go to bed." Kurama commented looking at his watch. It was actually very late, nearing three a.m. Everyone began cleaning up the main room, putting dishes in the sink and storing the food away. The kids said goodnight to their parents and headed off to bed. Daisuke unstealthily heading into Rina's room, something that has been an occurrence for the last month or so, but their parents but their complete trust in them not to do anything stupid.

Hiei and Kurama were the only two left in the living room as Kurama pulled the tape out of the VCR. "Destroy the evidence?" Hiei didn't say a word, but the video lightly combusted in Kurama's hand. "I thought so."

"Some things should never be seen." Hiei told his oldest friend and went to join his wife in bed. Opening the door, he did his usual nightly ritual before climbing into bed. Sayuri crawled in after him after she finished putting Aiko back to bed.

Snuggling underneath the covers, she wrapped her arm over his stomach. "I can't believe we forgot about that." She chuckled, shoving her face into his chest. "I guess it's a light blessing that you couldn't see our faces."

Hiei snorted, placing his arm behind his head. "I think you traumatized Daisuke enough tonight. He didn't need to see you in that way."

"You still have to admit it was fun." She drew lazy circles on his chest remembering that night. "We were certainly a wild bunch back then."

"Just know, I'll never be sharing you again, even if it is the fox." Sayuri laughed out loud and swung herself on top of her husband. "You never have to." She gave him a light kiss. "Hiei, what have I said about bringing your sword to bed?" She giggled as he rolled his eyes at her. With one swift movement, she was on her back laughing the entire time.


	12. Chapter 12

I am sorry this is super late, but I got a little stuck with it. However, I've got it all planned out and ready to get back in it.

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, BlueWingedAngelReAnne, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63

* * *

It was actually a pleasant day in the Demon World for once. The usual heat was replaced by a similarly cool spring day. The sun was shining brightly, but casting a cool presence across the lands. A swift breeze blew in from the west, causing many to bring themselves out of their homes to enjoy the perfect weather.

Well, almost perfect weather.

Hiei gripped the railing tightly, to a point of bare white knuckles. His business here had been finished nearly eight nights ago, but he could not leave. Not yet. With a huff, he pushed off the railing, back into his room. He looked over at the sleeping figures on his bed, dropping his shoulders, he walked closer. Right in the middle of his, unneeded, massive bed his children clung to each other. Daisuke lay on his back with his sister tucked protectively by his side. Aiko had fistfuls of her brothers' shirt in her tiny hands, her face turned into his shoulder. Both looked peaceful, but he knew. Hiei knew that these three days have not been kind to them, to any of them. Grabbing a blanket from the chest at the foot of his bed, he flung it over them. Tucking in the side at Aiko's back, knowing that she could not sleep soundly unless she was almost suffocated by the fabric. The blanket covered her small body entirely, but only lay across Daisuke barely. From his chest up and feet still exposed to the world.

With a roll of his shoulders, he turned on his heel, leaving them to rest. As he silently closed the door, he stalked down the hallway. Passing by workers and soldiers alike. All bowed or curtsied with mournful looks on their faces. How he wanted to slap the looks from their faces. How he hated the pity. How he hated feeling helpless.

Level after level as he descended, his anger only grew at each passing face. Each quietly mumbled 'Lord Hiei' or pitiful grunts from those on duty. There was one person in the entire fortress that did not look at him with sorrow filled smiles or grieving tearful eyes. One that did not try to give him or his children words of comfort or offer their prayers of condolences. It wasn't because they didn't care; it wasn't because they believed in what the humans referred to as "tough love". None of that mattered, because they simply couldn't.

The only person who did not have anything to say was the same person that caused the sudden reactions through the entire staff and those he held personal close.

Hiei never felt heartbreak. He was shunned from the moment he exited the womb and took his first breath of icy air. From that time, ice filled his soul, filled his entire being. He carried it with him throughout everything. Every fight, every battle. Every instance in his life that should have been filled with happiness and care was coursing with nothing but hate and exclusion. But as he stared into the water-filled tank, he swore he could feel his near nonexistent heart breaking into thousand shards.

Her face was serene. If the mask did not cover her lips, he knew that a smile would be ever constant. From its arrogant smirk to her teeth baring laugh. If she were not asleep, if wanted to call it sleeping, her eyes would blazing in all their amber glory. How he wished to see them again, if only to judge her mood based on their color. It wasn't as if they changed colors entirely, it was more their hue lightened or darkened based off her feelings. All that he knew very well. From their almost chocolate color when she was upset or to the bright gold when she was at her most happiest. How they darkened to an almost black when anger flowed through her. Or, quite possibly his favorite, the near green they turned every time she looked at him with nothing but love. Not the lustful kind of love, that was a different color entirely, but the love he didn't have the luxury of growing up with. It was the same color that looked at their children when they accomplished something for the first time, when Daisuke first said 'dada' or when Aiko would come crawling into bed with them after a bad dream.

All of this lead back to him feeling helpless. Helpless when she fainted in the dinning room and wouldn't wake. The same helplessness when he carried her limp body to the infirmary, the same helplessness as he could do nothing but stare as Alaric's doctors fussed over her, the same helplessness when she stopped breathing. The same helplessness when he could do nothing to stop his daughters crying and screaming, asking what was happening to her mommy. Completely and utterly helpless. He began to think that whatever affliction was coursing through her body had began to dissipate. She regained most, if not all, her former strength back. She began eating regularly, keeping all of it down. She no longer needed her sedative to sleep at night, for the second he joined her in bed, sleep took her quickly. She laughed until she cried. Her antics with the Detective and the Oaf resumed causing everyone close to them to groan in defeat, except the children. Whom the three wrangled in to help with their pranks and schemes. She was getting better he thought.

It was a lie.

A vicious deceivious lie.

Refusing to believe her dead, Mukuro placed her in the regeneration tank. Within minutes, her heart began beating, her breathing normalized and her brain activity continuous. Yet, she still refused to wake up. Healers, doctors, shamans, scientists, all came to see her but none could figure out why she wouldn't wake. It wasn't until her old village elder came. He took one look at the sleeping demon, with a heavy head, he explained that physically she was the picture of health. It was her soul that was damaged. It was beginning to crumble like age-old mountains. Despite her return of demonic and spiritual energy, her soul still refused to heal. He said that it was almost has if something was holding it back. Slowly extinguishing it like the lack of oxygen in a fire.

He tried multiple times to get into her head, to read her mind, to try to reach her soul. The very thing that made her, her. Every time he was pushed back. The more he tried the more force her soul used. He could feel the dragon squirming under his skin, the beast became as accustomed and attached to her presence just as his master had.

He did not know how long he was down there for, but it was apparently long enough to cause his sister to come looking for him. With a tender hand, she took his hand in hers. Another on his shoulder, she turned him away. If it were anyone else, he would have shoved them away. Not his sister though. He could never shun her again. If it weren't for the woman who came give a second life, she wouldn't be down here. Comforting her twin as any loving sister would. He would be lying if he said that he did not depend on her. He knew that he shouldn't be placing any burdens on her, given the swell of her stomach, she should be resting somewhere on soft pillows while her idiotic husband tended and cared for her. Instead, she was down in the depths of the fortress, she was caring for him. She was caring for his children, despite needing to take care of her own, born and unborn.

They walked up back to the main floor, this time no one stared. It could have been his own weary eyes or the sharp razor like glare his sister sent their way that had them scampering down the halls or ducking behind corners. She sat him down at the table, gathered a plate, piling whatever was in reach onto it. She placed in it front of him with a stern, almost murderous, look. If it not for the situation, he might have been able to feel the pride that bubbled in his stomach. Silently he ate, as she munched away on ice chips to combat the heat of pregnancy.

When his plate almost empty, Mukuro walked into the room. Her hands were clasped behind her. The look on her face made Hiei feel uneasy. Hiei never felt uneasy. He took whatever came at him head on. Sword drawn, ready for the worse. But the look in her real eye, cause his hair to stick on end, his skin to prickle, and his dragon to almost hiss in fear. Then it all became to clear. Behind walked in the short imp who cared for nothing more than his own self.

"You're supposed to be dead."

Dr. Ichigaki mirrored Mukuro's stance before speaking. "Ah, that little tussle with Urameshi. Nothing a few stitches couldn't handle."

"Before you say anything Hiei, I brought him here to help."

"No." Hiei stood up from his chair with every intention of leaving. Possibly maybe even killing the imp on his way out. Before he even stepped away from the chair, Mukuro spoke again. "Nothing else has helped."

"No."

Hiei turned to leave out the servants doors to avoid any contact with the imp. Yukina not far behind him, shuffling along as fast as her kimono and pregnant belly could carry her. "I can fix her. You know I can." Hiei didn't pause, stop, or even think to carry a conversation with him, He kept walking.

* * *

Sleep was not something that came easy that night. He did not want his children around the imp, so he had their dinner sent to his room. They both ate silently until Aiko said she wanted to see her mother, so the three of them ventured down to the regeneration tank and Aiko spoke to her mother. Telling her the things she learned during her stay in Alaric, or of a new picture she drew. How much she missed her and that she wished she was better soon. Daisuke sat in a chair quietly, listening to his sister. When Aiko started to cry, Hiei scooped her up, taking her back to his room, leaving Daisuke in his chair. When Hiei finally managed to calm his daughter down, getting her to sleep, Daisuke came back into the room. Without a word, he laid back on the bed, which Aiko immediately sought out her brother. After they both were asleep, Hiei sat out on the balcony. Staring at the dark skies, he wished there was someone who could tell him what to do. As a rule, he never listened to anyone. He never gave anyone the power of telling him what to do. If you don't count his time under surveillance and punishment after he broke into the Vaults in the Spirit World. Even then, he half-assed his orders. Not even Mukuro had any real control over him. He only did what she asked out of respect, a mutual respect and understanding he thought they once shared. Her bringing that imp here nearly broke his trust in her. How could she think he could actually help. He only cared for himself and his experiments. He cared nothing for others or the impact his dealings held.

Despite all this though, his words kept echoing throughout his mind, Mukuro's as well. Nothing they've tried has helped. He did not trust the imp at all, but what if there was a chance he could help. What if there was a chance he could bring her back. That the imp could heal her broken soul and return her to him. Immediately he pushed the idea from his head. He couldn't do that. He could not let that monster anywhere near her. And in his personal opinion, if Hiei called you a monster, you were the worst of the worst. While she herself was no saint, Hiei would rather fall on his own sword than let those maliciously sadistic hands anywhere near her.

" _I can fix her. You know I can."_

Again, he shook his head. No. He couldn't do it.

With a jump of his slow beating heart, he flipped from his balcony to one near his. Throwing open the window, he climbed through softly landing on the floor.

Without much of a start, Kurama sat up in his bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stared at the demon across from him. "Hiei.."

"I need a favor from you." Hiei didn't wait for him to give a response. "Watch the children and Yukina for me." Again, without waiting for a confirmation, Hiei leapt back out the window. Kurama jumped from his bed, staring out the window. Hiei was not foolish enough to kill himself, Kurama knew this. It was not who he was, at all, but that did not mean he was any less worried. He looked out onto the lands before he barely caught the running form of Hiei in the distance. Leaning against the rail, Kurama rubbed his temple. Even with Yukina here, it was hard to keep Hiei's emotions in check. He was thankful however, that the others went back to the Human World a few days ago, as the children had to return to school. Kurama knew that at this point with all of them surrounding him, it would only worsen things. He set up a system in Alaric to where they would be able to call and check in. Something Keiko did near three times a day.

" _I hope whatever you have planned works."_

Knowing he was not going to get a response, Kurama grabbed his pillow from his bed and headed to the bedroom one floor up. He was nothing if not loyal. He would keep his unspoken word and look after the children while he was gone. He knew of Dr. Ichigaki's lurking around the fortress earlier, just as Hiei did, Kurama did not trust the demon at all. Throwing his pillow on the chaise lounge, Kurama brought the blanket to his nose, going back to sleep. Not before planting a few seeds near the door to alert of anyone close.

* * *

It had been two days since Hiei took off in the night. When Yukina and the others questioned Kurama, he did not have the answers for them. He told Mukuro of the night Hiei left and even she did not know what to make of it. Possibly the worst part of the whole ordeal was Daisuke. Perhaps there was still some resentment buried inside the boy for after he learned of Hiei leaving, he became instantly angry. Saying that Hiei still did not care for his mother or his sister. Aiko refused to listen to her brother, telling him that her 'daddy will come back'.

So when Hiei came strolling back into Alaric, Aiko gave her brother a triumphant smile, running for her father. Although, Hiei was not alone. Behind him walked in Yomi and Sayuri's old elder. Mukuro was nearly beside herself at the three of them together. She did not she would see the day when Hiei and Yomi would ever be seen working together, but here they were.

After much explanation of his disappearance, but not before sending the children to his room, the five of them found themselves in the presence of Dr. Ichigaki.

"This is how this is going to work. You will work with Shouro. He will tell you all you need to know about her condition. If you have any questions in regards as her history, you will ask either Yomi or myself. Then and only then, if all of us, excluding you, come to an agreement that you have no ill intentions, will you be able to actually see her."

Dr. Ichigaki went to say something but Yomi quickly interrupted him. "I will only tell you this once. If you at all deceive any of us in anyway, I will make certain that you rot in the deepest hole in this earth with only your worst nightmares to keep you company."

The imp took a second to himself before a sickeningly sweet smile, that Hiei did not trust one bit, crossed his face. "Of course. These all seem to be acceptable terms." Hiei nodded is head. Getting up to leave the others followed him with the exception of Yomi and Shouro. "Also, one of us will be with you at all times." He gave a smile grin as they imp's face fell. "You should get to work."


	13. Chapter 13

Since the imp had taken up residence in the fortress, Hiei thought it best to have the children go back to the Human World. While he would have preferred to keep them near, the sight of Yomi caused Aiko to go into a fit of tears. Begging and pleading her father not to send her back to Gandara. Even Daisuke was a bit worried about the goat demons presence. Hiei did his best to calm their fears but he was not Sayuri. He was not good with words or any sort of comfort really. He explained to them that Yomi was only here to help get their mother better and that neither of them would be returning to Gandara. Daisuke had fought with Hiei on remaining in Alaric in case any good news popped up about his mother, but when he was pulled aside, Hiei explained that he needed him to watch over his sister. He was not fully convinced about Dr. Ichigaki's intentions and he wanted his children no where near it. He spoke with Yusuke, Daisuke and Aiko were staying with them for awhile. Genkai was a bit miffed about it, but after explaining everything to her, she understood.

Daisuke had no idea of how things were progressing in the Demon World. He barely spoke to Hiei during these last few months, but when he did all things seemed to be positive. Still, he found himself lounging in a tree just outside the school gates. Hiei was adamant on him keeping near Aiko at all times. He could protect himself well enough, but his sister was a different matter. Despite who their father was, she was severely lacking in training. Daisuke put most of the blame on Yomi. He didn't deem it necessary to train the young demoness in the ways of fighting, why should he? The little girl was under his protection, so he coddled her and never once taught her anything on how to defend herself. If it hadn't have been for their mother, she would have no control at all.

Still, this whole thing made his skin crawl. After hearing what this Dr. Ichigaki had done in the past it made him not want the imp anyway near his mother. However, Hiei promised that she would be okay. That the imp would not get away with any underhanded schemes.

When the bell rang, Daisuke turned his attention towards the school. Was it already time to be let out? His question was answered when several kids began filing out of the front doors, rushing towards the gate. Dropping to the ground, he waited by the gate for his sister. This is how his day went. He would wake, have breakfast, take Aiko to school and wait. All day he sat up in a tree or on the roof. Sometimes with a book, comic, or whatever new handheld game Sora or Ryuu let him borrow. Other times he was meditating or doing simple sword practices. All because Hiei was being paranoid, just as he was.

After a few minutes Daisuke knew something was wrong then the throng the children slowly thinned out and his sister was not among them. With long strides, he walked into the school, going immediately to the front desk. Aiko knew not to wander off anywhere without him or any of the adults. While she was aware enough to accept the terms, she did not understand the urgency of said terms.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Fujioka Aiko, can you please tell what classroom she is in?"

The middle aged woman looked up at him through her glasses. "And you are?"

"Her brother, Fujioka Daisuke."

She typed away on her computer, still throwing him slight glances. "I'm sorry sir, but Miss Fujioka was picked up earlier today."

With his eyebrows into his hair, Daisuke leaned against the counter. "Who picked her up?"

"A Mrs. Fujioka Sayuri."

Without another word, Daisuke took off running.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Yusuke. You'd think after all these years would learn to trust me."

"Fat chance baby breath. Somehow trusting you always gets me into some near death experience."

Kuwabara chuckled at his long time best friend. Some things would never change. The four of them were all crowded around a stack of files containing information on a few low level demons, all versed in the underhanded business of Demon World. After they had given the device back to Koenma, it was mostly static noise. Many of the demons who might have had a hand in attacking Sayuri long ago were all the basic scum of demons. None of them had any connections to anyone or anything that would lead them back to someone who was behind the attacks. They were just thugs. Looking out for number one. Looking for the next payday.

That was until one named popped up that caused Kurama to become a little rigid. They had no idea who the demon was, but Kurama definitely knew him. Possibly from his days as Youko. Nonetheless, they used this lead to follow and all twists and turns led them back to one person. One they all knew. One who would gain nothing from the death of Sayuri and Hiei. It all seemed highly impossible that this demon was the one pulling at the strings, because it if were, then said demon would die by his actions. Not because someone was seeking revenge for the death of their friends, but because his own actions would kill him.

Staring at the file in his hands, Kuwabara eyed the red-eyed demon. His hair spiking up, defying all gravity. The white bandana wrapped around his forehead to hid the third eye implanted in his head so long ago. It was no mistake. All turns and leads led them back to one fire demon.

Hiei.

Closing the file folder, Kuwabara slid it back to Koenma, a stern look on his face. It would have been long before he learned that Hiei was his wife's brother. It would have been before the Demon World Tournament. Hell, it would have even been before their dealing with Sensui. Somewhere along the long road, Kuwabara began to care for the little shrimp. He was a friend. If Kuwabara Kazuma was anything in this world, he was loyal. Almost to a fault. He absolutely refused to believe that after all this time, after everything he went through to find Sayuri, he would try and murder her. Her and their son.

"You're wrong."

"The evidence is stacked against him Kuwabara. All my sources have lead me to this conclusion."

"Well you're sources are wrong."

"I'm inclined to believe Kuwabara. What would he have to benefit from killing her? Even though he'd never admit it out loud, Hiei loves her."

"Truth be told, I don't think I've ever heard the little shit say it to her."

"Hiei is not a man of many words, but she knows he does. Otherwise, I think she would have left long before Daisuke was ever born."

All conversation came to a screeching halt when the front door of the restaurant flung open, Daisuke running in looking like a madman. "Whoa, where's the fire." Kuwabara stood up, placing his hands on Daisuke's shoulders to steady him.

"She's gone." His voice was strained, his breathing heavy.

Silence took throughout the restaurant, the only thing that could be heard was Keiko upstairs, shuffling about. Kurama placed his cup back on the table with heavy shoulders. Yusuke hunched over the table, running his hands through his hair. Koenma looked away from the uncle-nephew combo as Kuwabara pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Daisuke." He could feel his chest tightening as he held his nephew. With a sniffle, he pulled back and turned to the others. "I should get home to tell the others."

"No." Yusuke stopped him. "We'll do it together. As a family."

"No, we have to go!" Daisuke went to move.

"And do what Daisuke? There's nothing for us to do." Kuwabara tried to stop his nephew before he could take off.

"Just abandon her?" A fire began to turn in his belly. After all this time. They were just playing them for fools. They never cared. "You may not care, but I do." Grabbing his sword from the wall. All throughout the restaurant there were weapons on the walls, concealed as display decorations. None of the customers were ever the wiser. "I'm going to find my sister, without your help." With no response from any of them, Daisuke darted out of the front door

The four men in the room all stood silently.

 _Sister?_

* * *

Hiei stared silently at the tank. With his children gone, he often found himself down in the depths of the fortress, just watching her. Some days he tried to get into her mind again, to talk to her. Or even get a sense that she was still even in there. Despite her positive vital signs and the work that Ichigaki and Shouro had done, he couldn't feel her anymore. When she was near, a sense of calm came over him. A sense of peace. Understanding. In all honesty, if it weren't for her, Hiei had no idea where he might have ended up. Without her, he probably would have forgone all contact with those he met in Human World. He would have dutifully stayed in Demon World. That's where he belonged. He was a demon after all. Perhaps he would have stayed due to some masochistic ideology, believe that he belong in isolation. That he didn't deserve friends, a family. Those he could call his own. He didn't deserve it then and he didn't deserve it now.

After everything was said and done, he was still a demon. A cold hearted, ruthless demon. He never once cared for the feelings of others. He never once understood what loyalty meant, he was never shown it. His own people, if you would call them that, threw him away like the monster he was. They knew who he was, they knew what he would be capable of and disregarded him entirely.

But this woman, this demon, she saw him for who he was and yet, she still managed to love him. He can remember, clear as day, the day she forced her way into his life. It wasn't the Demon Tournament, it wasn't their frequent pleasure visits. It was the day she literally hit him over the head, calling him a "fucking idiot". After that moment, despite her crude wording, Hiei found himself bound to the dark haired woman. As many times as he wanted to run, to forget everything she made him feel, he couldn't. He was bound to her completely and forever. She saw all the darkest sides of him, not because of some battle or internal turmoil, he did it on purpose. He did it hard for her. It was mostly a way to get her to leave him alone. He lashed out, he berated her, he taunted her, teased her, and more than once he hurt her. After each time, she always came back. She was determined to stay with him. To be with him. When it was finally cemented in his head that she was here to stay was when she wormed her way into the hearts of those closest to him.

First it was Kurama, apparently they knew each other back when he was Youko.

Then Yusuke, if one didn't know they would swear the two were siblings. By extension, next came Keiko.

Then Kuwabara, despite her harsh demon upbringing, she loved all things adorable and fluffy, making her and Kuwabara instant friends.

Then his sister, she instantly took to the ice maiden like a moth to a flame.

Finally, when she captured the hearts of Genkai and Shizuru, her brass nature brought in the two equally harsh women like drunkards in a tavern, Hiei knew he was done for.

He knew that after becoming a near permanent fixture in their lives, she was a fixture in his life. He wouldn't say that he gave in completely, but he let her love him. He let her shower him with affection and pleasure. Bit by bit, she worked her way into his heart and planted herself firmly. Rooting her love through him, entangling herself all around him. Then before he would ever have a chance to run, she gave him something that was completely his. She gave him a son.

Then, for Hiei, the Master of the Darkness flame, right hand to the Demon King Mukuro, it was over. He was hers. Forever. Not simply for obligation of having a child, but because without realizing it, he fell for the stubborn, arrogant, annoying, and crude demon. The sight of her pregnant stomach, her whispering to the child with nothing but love in her voice, her daydreaming about tiny feet and baby babbling, her fussing over every little thing(claiming it had to be perfection), to her painful screams when she brought the child into the world. Watching her nurse _their_ child, it all became abundantly clear. Hiei was in love with her.

Watching the gem float in the water, he felt it all. Every emotion that she ever gave him, ever instilled in him, it was there. Coursing through his veins, heating his very soul. It felt strongest at the juncture between in neck and collarbone. With shakey hands, Hiei ran his finger over the two holes. The day she gave them clear in his mind. Just before left his side, for the safety of their child. He swore he wouldn't forget her or their son, but without them there, maybe just maybe he would forget that they loved him. That they would do all they could to come back to him. It was a promise. After they were gone, it was a reminder and a promise that they would be a family again. Making a promise to him, she poured all the love she held for him in the two puncture wounds. Letting it fill him with her love, telling him that she was his. That her heart was his heart. That her soul was his soul.

Dropping his hand, Hiei jumped up and placed a hand on the tank.

" _My soul is yours. It'll always be yours, even long after I'm gone Hiei."_

Her words echoed through is mind like rapid fire. At the time, he thought she meant after she went into hiding. Now, it all made sense. Her soul was his soul.

He knew what he needed to do.

Before he could input the sequence to begin draining the tank, the doors flung open, turning to see the commotion, he was greeted with the sight of Yusuke and the others, and the look on their faces told him something was wrong.

* * *

 **A little something extra because I feel bad about making you guys wait so long for the last chapter. Let me know what you think, yeah?**

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, BlueWingedAngelReAnne, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie

TiaKay : I know. It's going to get _VERY_ interesting I think.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay guys, so a bit of an announcement. I recently started two new jobs, so I can't always be 100% certain as to when I'll be posting a new chapter. However, I'm just going to push for either Saturday's or Sunday's. I do have about six chapters already written, so I'm hoping that I can get those out for you guys by the weekends. Alrighty? Alrighty.

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, BlueWingedAngelReAnne, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie, Koory,

* * *

After the others joined him at Alaric, they told him the news. Aiko was missing, as was Daisuke. They all ran after the boy when he disappeared from the restaurant. When he came in saying she was gone, they all assumed he was talking about his mother. That Dr. Ichigaki and Shouro had failed in their attempt to save her. Yusuke was already readying himself for the worst. He had promised his wife when Sayuri came back into their lives that nothing was ever going to take her away again. He remembered the first few years after her disappearance, how broken his wife was. How broken she was that her best friend, and someond she called a sister was gone from their lives. If she were truly gone, he didn't know what would happen to his wife.

Kuwabara was ready to tell his family that their Aunt and sister was gone. He saw how closely his children had bonded with his wife's sister in law. He saw how Yukina slowly rekindled her relationship with her brother's mate. The thought of her gone would surely devastate them. Even his own sister was close to the demoness. Their coarse natures made the pair two likely friends. He wasn't ready to tell them, he couldn't tell them, but knew that he had too.

Kurama did not want to believe that the little demon girl he met so long ago had died. He remembered her when she was barely a matured demon. She had stumbled across his broken person after a theft gone wrong. She tended to his wounds, refusing to let him leave until he was completely healed. He soon became to adore her. This little creature, while brash and rude, was the most innocent thing he had ever seen. Youko Kurama was not used to innocent. He was constantly surrounded by treachery and liars, as was the life of a thief he supposed. However, this little being, showed him that there was more to this world than lies and deceit. After that month, he rarely saw her, but she always managed to find him when he lay broken and bleeding. Always tending to him, caring for him. When she came back into his life, he knew just how easy it was for the fire demon he called a friend to fall so easily for the dark haired beauty. It was a strange kinship the two shared. They were never lovers, and never would be (minus that one time, but that's a different story). She was more like a daughter to him, a sister perhaps. Whatever their case was, Youko Kurama promised to himself that he would protect her if the time came. He silently watched over her during her time in Gandara. Making sure she was safe. Yet now, he could nothing but watch as she was slowly dying.

Even though, they all felt helpless when it came to making sure that their foul mouthed friend would survive this, they all had one other thing in common. Her children were their children. They would all go to the ends of the three worlds to protect them. Just as they would for anyone else in their family. They would protect their own with all they had, until they had no more to give. Yet, knowing them, they would still find strength somewhere else to do what needed to be done. And yet, as they stared at the silent figure of a certain fire demon, helplessness eased it's way back into them. While they would do all they could to get the children home safely, they had no idea of how to help Hiei.

After they broke the news to him, he went silent. He never moved, they weren't even sure he was breathing. They had half expected him to go blind with rage. As he had done when Aiko was first taken, but he just stood there. Silently, not moving, barely breathing. When the sound of footfalls came into the lower parts of the fortress, they all turned to see Mukuro with Yomi and Dr. Ichigaki. Then, only then, did Hiei show any signs of life. It all happened so fast.

To say he was pissed, was a HUGE understatement.

They didn't even know it happened, but a clatter and a scream broke through the silence. Then there it was. Hiei had Dr. Ichigaki pinned against the wall. His body elevated against the fortress, Hiei's sword piercing through the imp's shoulder. Keeping him tacked to the wall. He wailed and cried as the blood seeped from the wound. Hiei standing under him, not caring at all that splatters of blood coated his face.

"Where is she?" His voice was low.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Hiei apparently did not like his answer, for with a single movement, a hole appeared in the demons leg, causing him to cry out even more. As the blood flowed from his leg onto the floor, Dr. Ichigaki began pleading. Stating he didn't know anything. Mukuro stepped forward to take action, but was halted in her step. A single noise grabbed all their attention away from the crying doctor. A single clink. They watched as the gem rolled on the floor. It was unmistakable. They had seen them before. It was same gem that Yukina, Ryuu, Hinata, and Sayuri all wore around their necks.

A tear gem.

That was when they knew. Hiei was passed his breaking point. Kurama was the first to react. He silently walked over to the fire demon, placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him away from the rest. Yusuke bent down to claim the gem, hiding it within his pocket. Kuwabara removed the sword from the imp's shoulder, who slumped to the ground in agony. Tearing the sleeve from his jacket, he wrapped both his shoulder and his leg before throwing the now passed out Dr. Ichigaki over his shoulder. Mukuro pointed him in the direction of the infirmary, Kuwabara not saying a word, left them behind.

After all was said and done, they all found themselves in Mukuro's study. Kurama had given Hiei a light sedative to keep him from completely breaking, they needed him right now. Probably more than he needed them.

"Aiko is missing, again?"

"It would appear so. Daisuke follows a strict routine. He takes Aiko to school and waits there until she's done." Kurama sat calmly in his chair. Arms folded over each other across his chest, one leg over the other.

"When he came to tell us she was missing, we took it as something else."

"What might that be?" Yomi fixed in on the boy-king.

"He said 'she's gone'. We all thought he meant Sayuri."

"When he said he was going to look for his sister, it took us allby surprise. We went after him, but he was long gone." Kuwabara shifted against the wall. "We went to the school to see what had happened, and they told us that Aiko was picked up by her mother earlier that afternoon. They had no reason to suspect anything was wrong. Koenma tapped into the school security system and sure enough, Sayuri checked her out. Don't think I've seen her smile that much lately." He could still recall the little girls face when her teacher brought her to her mother. Aiko had the biggest grin on her face, making a beeline for her mom. It was all there, a beautiful reunion of mother and daughter. Hand in hand they walked out of the front door. When they tried to find anything from the footage of the courtyard, there was nothing to be seen.

"We assume that when they opened the door to the school, a portal to Demon World was waiting for them."

Yomi pulled what looked like a cellphone from his pocket and flipped it open. "Kishi, I want our squad force assembled immediately. Deploy them to Alaric, I will give them further instruction when they arrive." With a snap of the phone, he shoved it back into his pocket. "If she is here, we'll find her."

A shuffle outside the doors grabbed their attentions. "Sir you can't go in there." The voice was muffled by the door, but soon it flew open. "Sir!"

"Oh can it." Daisuke glared at the demon, waving him off. Throwing the sack over his shoulder onto the ground, it gave a annoyed 'umpf'. There was more muffled yelling coming from the sack, but he ignored it. "First, I'm sorry for running off like I did. It wasn't right. I should have explained myself a little better."

"Ya think?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow at the kid.

"What's with the bag kid?"

Daisuke looked up at his uncle. "I'm glad you asked. Where's Hiei. He needs to be here for this."

"I'm sorry, but your father is indispos…."

"I'm fine Fox." Hiei appeared in the doorway, he looked only slightly better than before. His usual scowl on his face, something they thought they would never be glad to see. "What is it?"

Daisuke gave him a small grin. Crouching down, he undid the ties of the sack, grabbed the end and lifted. Dumping whatever, or whoever in this case, onto the floor. The demon squirmed against her bindings, with very obvious anger, she tried yelling through the gag in her mouth. Daisuke removed the gag, and as a result, the demon bit into his hand. Unfazed by her actions, he bopped her over the head, causing her hunch down. "Ass." She muttered, a small knot protruding on her head.

"Start talking."

"Make me dickhead." Yusuke tried to not laugh, but couldn't help the snicker that came from the back of his throat. The brunette demon looked over her shoulder, when she caught sight of those behind her, her eyes went wide. "My dad is going to kill me….."

Wobbling around, she turned her head back to Daisuke. "Wanna let me go? Even if I tried to escape, I doubt I'd get very far." Daisuke looked down at her, with a quick decision, he pulled a knife from his pocket and cut her bindings. As the rope unraveled around her, she rubber her sore arms. The boy definitely knew how to tie someone up. "Now, how about we start from the beginning?" Kurama eyed the two demons carefully.

"Well.." They both started. She took a glance at Daisuke from her spot on the floor and considered letting him go first. "When I was looking for Aiko, she came out of nowhere and started attacking me."

"Hey! I wasn't trying to attack you. I was just trying to get your attention."

"Throwing a rock at my head was your way of getting my attention?"

"I couldn't just go, 'Hey you there, come over here so we can talk about dastardly things.' I _was trying_ to be discreet." She mumbled. "Besides, you're the dumbass roaming around Demon World while you've got a target painted on your head."

"A target?"

She turned back to the red-eyed demon. "Well yeah. Someone put out a bounty on him. Him and the other one, the little one."

"So you're a bounty hunter? Didn't think they had those in Demon World." Kurama turned towards Kuwabara who thought the idea was strange. "Demons are always looking for ways to advance their pockets somehow."

"We're no Shinobi, but we can still get the job done."

"That's fascinating, but can we stay on point?"

"Sorry Lord Mukuro." The girl gave a awkward bow to the mechanical demon. "After I got his attention, I tried to talk to him, but instead he did this!" She pointed to the rope. "I told him that I could help him find his sister. Then next thing I know, I'm thrown into this sack."

"Where did you get that by the way?"

"Found it by some fishermans boat." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders at Yusuke. "That explains the fishy smell." The girl grumbled.

"So what did you mean you could help me?"

Sitting up straighter, she cracked her neck. "My dad and I, we were hired not to long ago to find this woman. We were to bring her in and we'd get paid. Not a problem, we've done it before. However, this time it was different."

'How so?"

"Most of the people we take, they're loners. Outcasts. Someone no one would miss. With this woman, we couldn't do it. My dad especially."

"Why not?"

"She's a mom. Your mom actually." Her eyes met Daisuke's for a moment, but she looked away quickly. "Why would someone want my mom?"

"I don't know. As a rule, we don't ask questions. We just do the job, but this job my dad couldn't do it. He never explained why, but when we met up with our client, he told him that he wasn't doing it. Dad gave the client back the advance we got and walked away."

"Did he give any inclination why he couldn't do it?"

She turned to the red headed demon, "Not really. He just said that every child needed their mother, and that was all he ever said about it."

"Now, how does any of this help us with finding Aiko?"

"After we declined the job, my dad developed an rather unhealthy obsession with the woman and her family. He kept tabs on them for awhile. We have a nice little band of workers, and they would give him updates when there was anything to report. I thought he was going to lose it a couple months back."

"What do you mean?"

"When the little one first got kidnapped. Dad nearly took the messengers head off when he was told. He just took off all of sudden. When he came back, he said 'I should have known'. What he meant by that, I couldn't tell you. With our help, I'm sure we can find her no problem. It was actually his idea to come to you, but I ran into this dipshit first." She ducked her head away when Daisuke went to hit her again.

"How long exactly has your father been watching them?"

Again, she turned her head towards the other fire demon in the room. "Roughly around fifteen-sixteen years."

It was still confusing as to who this girl was, even more who her father was. None of it made any sense it him, Hiei doubted it made any to others. While wasn't one to normally accept help from others, in this case it would just have to do. "I have some business to take care of. After that, you'll take us to your father." He didn't wait for a response, leaving the others behind.

After he got his daughter back, he'd bring her back. Hiei was never one to back down from a fight. He never turned his back on those who needed him. He did not accept failure, and he certainly was not about to fail now.


	15. Chapter 15

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie, Koory, LittleDragonTamer, Mailrebel, Kit Kit L,

LittleDragonTamer : Oh man I'm sorry to hear that. That is generally the worst, but I am glad you found your way back and are enjoy this as much as I am writing it.

Mailrebel :Well then! Welcome and I hope you thoroughly enjoy this story. I was a bit hesitant to write my own OC/Hiei story in the beginning, but now I can't get enough of it! Oh don't worry, more Hiei/Aiko moments to come. Even a little bit is in this chapter! As far the girls father, he's a slight-OC, but does play a HUGE part in the original series. Think you got it figured out now?

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Chiyo, whose name they learned shortly before they left, rolled her eyes at the Lord of Tourin. "My home."

Her eyes turned towards the humble home. Sure it was indeed an eyesore, but they normally only used it for when they were resting. Neither her or father were ever really inside it. Most of their time was spent out hunting down wanted demons.

It was simple enough for them. It had a kitchen, two beds, and a small living area. In short it was perfect for them.

"Now listen," she turned towards them, "my dad isn't exactly the most welcoming person around. Even for Lords." She eyed Yusuke mostly. Mukuro and Yomi had stayed behind in Alaric to command their search parties, leaving Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Daisuke to follow her back to her home. It wasn't far, a days run at most.

"Do you guys feel that?" Kuwabara stood straight suddenly. He had felt a slight surge of power when they arrived, and he wasn't quite sure it was friendly. The other three hummed in response, all ready for an attack. They were in Demon World after all.

"CHIYO!"

"…..shit."

A rather short man stood at the front door of the home, his arms crossed over his chest. They all looked at the male demon with concerning looks. He was definitely a terrifying sight. Along his right eye down to his chest was a large scar, easily a inch wide, that alone was enough to creep most of them out.

Chiyo rocked on her heels, her hands waving in front of her. "Now dad, let's just take a breather. You told me to find them and I did."

"Yes, find them. Not bring them here."

"I know…but there were some complications."

He shook his head at her, anger still apparent on his face. "Well?" He eyeballed the others, though they were a bit unsure of what to do. "Get inside already!" He barked; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Daisuke all jumped into action, filing into the small house. Kurama maintained some composure, but walked inside nonetheless. Hiei however was not easily swayed. He stared down the short demon, but he didn't seem to relent. "Just get inside. I'll explain everything shortly." His tone was somewhat calmer than the one he used on the others. Something that did not sit well with him.

When he didn't move, the demon threw his hands in the air. "Why bother. Just like your mate." He shook his head as he disappeared into the house. Chiyo bouncing along behind him.

What did this demon know of Sayuri?

Curiosity peaked, he followed them into the house. The living area now definitely cramped with him now joining the rest. The demon sat down at a table as Chiyo leapt on top of a large crate by the wall. Hiei and the others just stood by the table, unsure of how to continue.

"So Aiko's been kidnapped, again." He stared pointedly at Hiei. Almost like it was his fault his daughter was taken.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you intend to help us? I'd rather not waste my time here when I could be out looking for her." Hiei raised an eyebrow at his son's words. Never had he seen him so straightforward with anything. He was still pussyfooting around his infatuation with Rina.

"First things first, my name is Sakumo. You've already met Chiyo so there is no need to introduce her. As I am sure she has already told you the nature of our living, no need to give any details to that either." He laced his fingers together, leaning his elbows against the table. "Before we go any further, tell me one thing. Where is her mother?"

The others shifted uncomfortably, while Daisuke and Hiei remained stoic as ever. Why should they tell this stranger anything about Sayuri? "The whereabouts of my mother are not of any consequence, just tell us how you intend to help us and we'll be on our way."

"It has everything to do with it." He glared at the young demon.

"Why?" Hiei stared in wonder at the man. "What does my mate have anything to do with the fact that my daughter is missing?" He could not comprehend how the two correlated, but he could not deny that Sayuri's failing body and Aiko's disappearance fell too closely together for there not to be a connection.

"Tell me. How much do you actually know about your mate?"

It was an insult if anything. Hiei never once urged Sayuri to tell him anything that she didn't want him to know. They both long ago decided that there were things in both their pasts that did not need to be said out loud. Something they were both content with. Somehow though, his question made Hiei question one thing. Hiei told her all about his life. From being thrown from his home, life with the bandits, being on his own, looking for Yukina, to how we eventually became friends with Yusuke and the others. Never once though had she told him much about her life.

" _I'm from a clan of healing demons, not much excitement there. Lived there most of my life up until maybe six years ago. I ventured off on my own, scrapped a living off a rock, met with a few interesting demons, then out of boredom, I entered the Demon Tournament, and well you know the rest."_

"I know she kept things from you. Maybe not intentionally, but to her they were insignificant." He stood up from the table, grabbing a small wicker-thatched box from a high self. "Long ago, her father was a great demon. He had power, skill, but he crossed paths with another that would eventually lead him to his doom."

He placed the box on the table, opening it up he pulled a large uncut gem from inside. It was red, almost blood red. In the center of it was a swirling mess of white and grey. Kurama was the first to react, his old thieving fingers twitched to grab the jewel. "It that…?"

"Yes it is."

"Um, anyone want to explain?"

Kurama turned to Yusuke, "They are quite rare, many of those are residing in the Vaults of the Spirit World in an attempt to prevent their use." He offered an explanation.

"Okay, but what do they actually do?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.

"To put it simply, they house the soul of the dead."

"Why would anyone do that?"

Sakumo looked over at his daughter. He kept it a safely stored secret from her, never once showing it to her. "For many reasons. Others use it to keep their enemies trapped in an ever torment of hell. Never being able to move on. Some to keep themselves from dying. Take Kurama here, he wasn't ready to die yet so he transferred his soul into another to keep on living."

"So that is Sayuri's dad?"

"Mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"It is both her father and mother."

He indicated to the two different shades moving within the gem. "Taisho and Kouda." If he were to blink, Hiei would have missed the slight look of grief and sadness in Sakumo's eyes. Kurama may have seen it, but the others were completely oblivious.

"Taisho….Taisho…" Yusuke rubbed his chin, why did that name sound familiar. He could recall someone telling him the name before, about a battle between them and Taisho. "Holy shit." He snapped his fingers. "That guy knew Raizen."

Sakumo chuckled, "He did. Unstoppable they were. Taisho was the one that helped Raizen claim lordship over Tourin."

"I am loving the history lesson, but how does any of this help us find my sister."

"Because who ever took your sister is after this." He lifted the gem for emphasis. "For what reason, I do not know. I have been trying to put the pieces together, but have yet to reach any conclusion."

"If I may ask, how did you come by this?" Kurama stared pointedly at the gem in the demons hand.

"It was given to me, for safe keeping I suppose."

"By whom?"

"Well, by Sayuri of course." He smiled briefly at the memory.

"So that's why you couldn't do the job. You knew her."

"More or less." His cryptic answer gave Hiei pause for caution. What wasn't he telling them? "There's more isn't there?" Chiyo asked her father, catching onto the hidden message in his statement. With a grim look on her face, she gawked at her father. "Oh god, please don't tell me you are in love with her!"

Sakumo let out a snorting laugh. "Of course not. Like I told you before Chiyo, no one should have to live without their mother. You of all people should understand that."

Apparently mentioning her mother was not the right thing to say. Her eyes went dark as she stared at her father. "You don't talk about her. Ever." She hissed at him and fled into one of the rooms inside their home. The others pretended to ignore the interaction between father and daughter, but the now heavy silence that fell over the living area was palpable.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine." He put the gem back into the wicker box. "Now. About Aiko. I've contacted some old friends of mine to help. Best trackers that I know, they should be back tonight with more information. Best that we just settle in until they get here."

Daisuke wanted to protest, but the look he got from Hiei, he stayed quiet. The others got comfortable in the tiny house while they waited for good news.

* * *

" _Look Daddy!"_

 _Hiei turned around from his spot on the couch and almost dropped his drink. It was the twin's birthday and they decided to do a costume party. He wanted no part in it, but the others were very excited about it, especially Aiko. Yukina asked her what she was dressing up as, all assumed some form of princess or fairy (fairies were her new favorite obsession), but she told them all it was a secret._

 _She stood next to her mother wearing a pair of black shorts, black tank top and black boots. She had a red sash tied across her waist and hips. Her calves and right arm were wrapped with bandages, and a white bandanna over her forehead. Even her hair was almost an exact replica of his own. To finish off the costume, she was holding a fake sword that looked much like his own._

" _She really is a mini Hiei." Kuwabara chuckled._

" _Yeah, say Hiei isn't that how tall you were when I met you!?"_

 _The two idiots guffawed at the joke, leading Aiko to send a small burst of flame at them. They both ducked to avoid it, but it disintegrated before it even got close. She put on her best scowl, but started laughing._

" _She was practically insistent upon it." Sayuri took a seat next to him, taking his beer from his hand. "Nearly took my head off when I suggested a fairy. Said she wanted to be just like her daddy." Sayuri loved to tease him with how much their daughter idolized him._

" _Do you like it?" She ran up to him, giving him a small twirl to show it off. "Mommy helped me make it." He really didn't know what to say. In honesty, it made him happy. Extremely happy._

 _He gave her a nod of approval with a small smirk on his face. She pumped her fist in the air with a loud "whoop" and ran outside to tell the others._

 _Later that night, a game of hide and seek was employed by some of the more drunken adults. Aiko adamant about her father being on her team. It was a quick victory that caused Aiko to gleam with pride and excitement from her spot sitting on Hiei's shoulders. Telling everyone that she and her daddy made the best team and no one could beat them._

 _Everyone let them have their moment, cause if they were being truthful, Hiei alone could kick all their asses. If Aiko jumped into the mix, Sayuri wouldn't be too far behind. No one touched her baby._

 _That in turn lead into a family battle royale. Since Keiko decided not to participate, opting to sit out with Yukina, it was a scrimmage of four against six. Yusuke and Kuwabara versus Hiei, the twins versus Sayuri, Daisuke against Sora, and Rina against Aiko. It ended badly, at least for the Urameshi's and Kuwabara's._

 _In a surprise turn of event, Aiko jumped in with her father to help him against the two males. Even though none of them were using their full potential, save the smallest of the group, Aiko managed to get both Yusuke and Kuwabara frozen together in a block of ice. Using their shoulders she claimed her family the strongest family in the world._

Hiei pulled a photo from inside his cloak, holding it gingerly. It was of him and Aiko at the birthday party. She was sitting on his shoulders, her hands intertwined in his hair with her chin resting on the top of his head. With just that picture alone, no one could ever deny that she wasn't his. Despite being dressed like him, she was the near spitting image of himself. From her hair down to her toes. The only thing she got from her mother was her obsession for cute and cuddly things.

"Are you alright?"

Hiei put the photo back into his cloak, turning his attention to the older demon. Now Hiei normally took pride in his attention to detail. His ability to see things before anyone else, but as he stared at the short demon he barely took notice of one thing.

His blood red eyes.

"Finally figured it out? Took you long enough." Taking a seat down in a old rickety chair, the demon laced his fingers together, resting them on his chest. "We'll get her back. I'm not about to let my granddaughter suffer at the hands of a spineless demon."


	16. Chapter 16

I am a terrible awful person, I know. Please forgive me. I am working on the next few chapters right now, so I'm hoping that I can get them up by this week. There are only a few more chapters left in this story.

I am itching to write another Hiei centric story that popped into my head a month ago, I have a few chapters of that written already, but I probably wont post it until I am almost completely finished with it. But anyway!

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie, Koory, LittleDragonTamer, Mailrebel, Kit Kit L, Zayren Heart, raya11gaara, KotoriZ,

Mailrebel : Yes, it is Hiei and Yukina's father. He was never actually mentioned in the original series, but according to my research, the only way a Koorime could give birth to a son was if she had sex with a male. Ergo, Hiei and Yukina have a father. Though, Hina could have already been pregnant when she met/mated with Hiei's father, but again, according to my research, that might not have been the case.

* * *

Night had descended over Demon World when Sakumo's mystery friends decided to show up with information. They were all sitting inside the home, annoyance and shock on some of their faces.

"Well if I had known these guys were your sources, I would have gotten the hell out of here sooner!" Yusuke roared at Sakumo.

"Now calm down would ya? My head is splittin in two."

"If you didn't drink so much it wouldn't be hurting!"

The star faced boy whacked the blue haired demon on the head. Making him fall to the ground, clutching his head in pain. "Honestly, you two."

"What did you expect Shishi? They're always like that."

"Can we please get back to the matter at hand?"

Hiei was already high annoyed. Not only did he discover that his father (if anyone wanted to actually call him that) was actually alive, he had to deal with these idiots.

"Right-o. We found the little lass, but we ran into a scrap of trouble we did."

"Trouble?"

"Yes. Where she's being held is highly guarded and extremely difficulty to get into." Touya explained to everyone. "It would take a small army to break its defenses."

"That should be simple enough. Both Yomi and Mukuro already have theirs on stand-by."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yusuke cracked his knuckles, it had been awhile since he was able to completely let loose in a fight. "I'm ready when you are Urameshi." Kuwabara agreed.

Sakumo simply grinned at their antics. They were another reason he could not kill Sayuri. Despite having known her, despite knowing that she was the mother of his grandchildren, he was more scared of facing the wrath of Hiei and his friends. He had seen all that they were capable of and just knew crossing them was highly unwise. Whoever was threatening them now was either foolish or extremely powerful.

The others were discussing strategy when Hiei sensed something coming from within the house. While he thought it was just Chiyo, he was proved wrong when the tiny building combusted. Using his arm as a shield, he deflected the bits of debris coming his way.

"Dad!" Chiyo came running out of the house, her clothes and face blackened from the smoke. Sakumo reached for his daughter pulling her behind him.

"What the hell was that?!" Yusuke shouted, coughing as dust entered into his lungs.

As the smoke began to clear, a long figure was standing in the once straight doorway. In their hand was the same orb that Sakumo had shown them.

"…Ko?" Daisuke stepped closer to the little girl. Her eyes were hallow looking and a frown seemed permanent on her face. With a surge of power, she tossed him back. "Stay away." Her voice sounded strained. Hiei took a slight step towards her. "Aiko."

She turned her face to him and Hiei could feel his blood draining. For so long he had seen that look. Complete and total detachment. One that he put on for many reasons. Not caring for anything or anyone. "Aiko, listen to me."

Hiei stared on as her arm solidified with ice. Coming to a sharp point at the end. "Come closer and she will kill you." A new voice echoed out from on top of the slowly crumbling structure.

"It can't be!" Kurama looked on at the demon he once called friend. With a leap, he landed next to Aiko. Picking her up, he placed her on his shoulder. "Who are you?"

"Oh come now Kurama. You can't say you don't remember."

"You know this creep?" Kuwabara looked over at Kurama for an explanation. The fox demon nodded his head, his brow furrowed and his lips tight. "We were partners once."

"Until you left me to die!" The demon shouted out, throwing his sickle towards the other demon. Kurama deflected the attack with a flick of his Rose Whip.

"Leave him alone. We got what we came for." The demon pulled his weapon back, looking up at Aiko. "Yes Princess." Stowing his sickle away, her wrapped his hand around her legs. As he extending his wings, Aiko took one last look at the group in front of them. "Please don't follow us, if you do you will die."

With a powerful beat of his wings, the demon and Aiko were lifted into the air.

"Aiko!"

"Kuronue, wait!"

"No you don't!" Daisuke shouted as he jumped after them. His sword drawn, he made for the bat demons wing. If he could just damage it a little, they would not be able to flee. As he was closing to making contact, he felt his sword burning hot in his hands. Letting it drop, Daisuke landed back onto his feet, watching as his sister and her demon companion disappeared from view.

His hands were red and blistering. His sword slightly steaming from whatever caused it to suddenly flame. Instantly, Touya was at his side. Using a bit of his ice powers to calm the irritated skin. "What the hell was that?" Chiyo shouted out, moving her head between the group and the now burning home.

"What the hell just happened? Who was that guy Kurama?"

The redhead never turned his gaze to his friend, he stared off into the sky wishing that what he just witnessed was a dream. Near him, Hiei was doing the same.

What happened to his daughter? Where was the smiling little girl that he loved. Where was the laughing child that completely stole his heart? Who was that…being?

"Never mind that now. Did you hear their words?"

"Um yeah. We follow them, we die."

"Don't you find it a little strange that they said please?" Chiyo countered Kuwabara's response to her fathers question. "Demons do not say "please" and "thank you", unless you're begging for your life."

"Sheila's got a point."

Daisuke thought about their words. There was something definitely off about his sister. Never once did Aiko use her energy for anything dangerous. Never once had she fought with the intent to hurt anyone, but the blisters forming on his palms started to make him question.

"You're wrong." Daisuke lifted his head towards his father. "She didn't _want_ to hurt you, she _had_ to." With his fist clenched tightly and his body rigid, Hiei turned back to them all. "We're going back to Alaric. Now."

Something in the tone of his voice caused everyone to stand on edge. They all knew Hiei figured something out, and most of them were close to pissing themselves with the dark energy he was putting off.

By the time they reached Alaric, Hiei immediately knew something was wrong. The fortress was buzzing with activity. Guards were rushing every, obviously looking for something.

Wasting no time, Hiei rushed inside. His son and Kurama not far behind him. With ease he found Mukuro standing with Yomi just outside the infirmary. When the two King's turned their heads towards him he knew. Knew what he came for was long gone.

"How long?"

"Not even an hour ago." Mukuro answered.

He could feel his blood boiling, his muscles twitched in fury. He should have known. He should have known never to trust the damned imp.

He should have known!

"Hiei!"

Without even a winch, Hiei pulled his hand from the wall. The room concealed behind it completely visible now. Mukuro watched as flexed the muscles in the appendage to lessen the pain, though she doubted Hiei felt any at this moment.

When she was alerted that someone had broken into her fortress, she headed straight for the regeneration tank. For what other reason would someone dare attempt to scourge her palace? However, she was completely mislead. When she reached the hollow room, everything was peaceful and quite.

They had come for Dr. Ichigaki.

After discovering he was gone, she sent out a task force to find him, it was plainly obvious now why he had come to her. It was her fault. She should never have entertained the thought that he could have helped them. Never should have brought him to Alaric. Never let him anywhere near her Second's family.

"Lord Mukuro?"

Kirin gave a quick bow towards the two kings and guests. "We caught their trail. They are traveling northeast."

"That's where the little lass is!"

Daisuke wasted no time. He gathered himself together, ready to go. Just as he was about to leap into action, a hand grabbed his elbow. "I want to rescue her just as much as you, but we need a plan. We can't just barge in without our heads on straight."

"But we have an army just waiting out there!"

"We can't be certain he doesn't!" Hiei slumped his shoulders.

"He's right." Yomi told Daisuke. "If he went to all this trouble to kidnap Aiko, we can't be certain that he doesn't have fail safes in place for her rescue."

"Fine." He pulled away from Hiei, taking several steps back.

Hiei wanted to feel upset about the goat interfering, but the fact that his son listened to Yomi rather than him, it saddened him. His own son would rather listen to the words of someone other than him. That he trusted someone other than him.

Mukuro could see the look on her friends face, the others caught it as well, but this was not the time to lecture the boy on how to treat his father. They needed to get Aiko back. The only question was how.

A large group of people stood silently behind a hill. They were waiting on news from those they had sent on ahead. Rinku and Touya had volunteered to scout ahead, trying to get an idea of what laid behind enemy lines. The others waited impatiently, well rather Daisuke and Hiei were the impatient ones.

The plan that they concocted was half-assed and extremely lacking. Even with the three Demon Kings, a legendary thief, and retired shin-obi. Even though it was lacking in merit, they at least had a plan. In most cases, they would have just charged in half cocked, fists flying.

However, this time they weren't teenagers(well the humans at least) and they had a hell of a lot more to lose should their plan go south.

"What's taking them so long?" Suzuka complained from his spot next to Chu and Jin. Almost as if they heard the "beautiful Suzuka", Rinku and Touya came sliding down the bank.

"Well?" Daisuke practically seethed. He was getting very impatient and antsy with all their standing around, but like Yomi had told him, they needed to be prepared for anything that Dr. Ichigaki had planned.

"It's a dead-zone. There's no one there." Rinki explained as they landed with a soft thud. "What do you mean 'there's no one there'?"

"It's exactly that. There is some activity going on within the compound, but not much more than that. It would seem no one is protecting it."

They all went quiet in confusion. Why would he go through all this risk to kidnap Aiko, steal the artifact from Sakumo, and even bring back the dead and not set up any preventative measures.

"It's not that." Heads turned towards Hiei. He was standing away from the rest, his hands stuffed into his cloak. "He has no need for any army. If what you spoke of is true, then none of us stand a chance against them."

"Are you joking?!" Daisuke screamed. He had had enough of his sulking and pouting. Grabbing his father by the collar of his cloak, he shook him. "Do you really expect me to believe that no one here can get her back? Or is it just because you don't care! Face it! You never cared! You never loved her!"

Being the closest, Yusuke quickly toppled to the ground as Daisuke flew at him. Shaking his head, he gently lifted the two of them into a sitting position. His hand on Daisuke's shoulder as the boy slowly regained his senses. With a sigh, a calmly picked him back up on his feet. Knowing it was a low blow on the kid's part he was still fearful at the sight before him. Hiei just punched his kid. Not just a simple sparring punch, or a playful knock to the side of the head, but a full force fist to the face.

"You don't get it. There is a reason why we never trained Aiko. There is a reason we keep her using her energy at a minimum. Your sister…she's unlike any I've ever met. The power she holds dwarfs even that of everyone here, combined."

"That little runt?" Chu immediately shut his gob after the glare Hiei sent his way. Hiei turned his attention to Sakumo. "You know. You knew. That is why you weren't surprised when she was taken the first time."

Sighing heavily, Sakumo rolled his shoulder back. He went to explain everything, but a heavy quake shook the ground below their feet. A few of them stumbled, Chu and Kuwabara were the only two to fall down. "The hell was that?" Yusuke yelled, getting Kuwabara to his feet.

"Daisuke!"

Hiei watched as his son took off over the hill. Cursing under his breathe, he ran after the boy. He didn't need both his children taken. When he caught up with him, he eyed the figures standing in front of the door leading into the compound.

One was of average height with stark white hair falling down to her knees, the other was tall with jet black hair tied into a high ponytail. They looked sickeningly familiar. Hiei had a clear idea of who they were, and he was not prepared at all for it.

"Where is my sister?" Daisuke asked, his sword at the ready.

"He looks like her." The woman spoke softly, her voice was melodic. Her words flowed perfectly and easily through his ears. It was sweet and tender. The pain in words did not fit at all with the breathy tone. The man at her side nodded his head and they both continued to stare at Daisuke. He nearly took a step back when something flashed behind his eyes. "A fire demon?" His hand curled into a fist at his own words. When his gold eyes met with crimson, he hissed. "You." With a lunge, he made for Hiei. He was ready for the attack, but it never came.

"He's not the one you want." Sakumo hel tightly onto the mans closed fist. Standing between his son and the older, much more powerful demon. "Taisho."

"Sakumo." Taisho pulled his hand from the elder fire demons grasp, jumping back to join his wife. "After all these years, you're still alive?"

"Yeah, thank you for the parting gift by the way." He pointed to the scar on his face. "We can settle our differences later. There's something bigger we need to take care of first."

"We know what you're here for. Unfortunately we cannot let you have it." Kouda spoke. "The child is here to stay."

Daisuke grunted as he flung his sword out. "I've had it! You all talk about her like she's some weapon! She's not! She's not something you can use, she's not some thing. She's just a little girl." Tightening his grip, he tried to steady his emotions. "Aiko is my sister. Your granddaughter. Doesn't that count for something?"

"You want her? Come and get her."

Another figure walked out from within the compound. His wings dragging against the earth as he walked. Twirling his pendant, he stood on the other side of Taisho.

"Kuronue stop this." The three fire demons turned their heads to find that the rest of their group had caught up. Kurama stood with Yomi by his side, unlike before where Yomi easily towered over the redhead, this time the silver haired fox stood equal with the goat demon.

"My my, Youko and Yomi. It has been sometime since I've seen those faces." Putting his fingers to his lips, Kuronue chuckled. "Since it seems we are having reunions, we shouldn't hold out on the others."

"Others?" Yomi's face squished in confusion.

"Come see for yourselves." With a snap of his fingers, the three demons disappeared from view. Knowing their only option was to head inside, Sakumo turned to six that followed them. "Head back to Alaric. Gather everyone. If Taisho and Kouda are back, we are going to need everyone we can get."

"But you might need our help." Shishiwakamaru countered.

"Yeah!" Rinku agreed with the impish man.

"No way we're letting you get the little Sheila without us."

"No!" Gathering his composure, Sakumo looked at all of them evenly. "Taisho is no simple demon to defeat. He was possibly the only one who could ever put Raizen's face in the dirt."

"He can't be that strong." Yomi scoffed. Even when Raizen was at his weakest, Yomi stood absolutely no change against him. He couldn't believe that there was someone just as or even stronger than his old enemy.

"Just trust me on this." He ignored the goat demon, looking to those he called friends. They all gave him a look of uneasiness. If this Taisho was as strong as their friend said he was, they would have to take it on faith. "Okay Sakumo." Touya spoke first. "Just be careful."

As the older demon gave them a nod, the six took off in the opposite direction of where all the action was soon about to take place. Turning back to the others; Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei all stood at the forefront. With a crack of his knuckles, Yusuke glanced at his old partners. "Are you guys ready?"

"It's kind of like old times." Kuwabara waved his hand, his Spirit Sword blaring brightly against the darkened world.

"Only this time, there is much more at stake." Kurama pulled a rose from within his tresses, snapping it quickly into his signature whip.

His sword at the ready, cloak long gone. Hiei stood in front of all of them. He turned towards them, unprepared for what he was seeing. There had only ever been once in his life when he was preparing to die for the sake of someone else. When he watched someone, who was an honest to god friend, die right before his eyes. He gave his all in fight against Sensui to avenge his friends death.

This time, this time was different. Not only was he ready to give his life to save another, he had more than just himself to think about. They all did. They weren't just a pack of delinquent misfits anymore. They had families, loved ones. All had someone waiting for them back home. Wives, children, sisters and a brother, mothers and fathers.

Kuwabara walked up to him, with a hand on his shoulder, he gave the fire demon a light comforting squeeze. "Don't even think it Hiei. We're _all_ getting her back."

"It still hasn't gotten in your thick head that we're all in this for good? Do you need a good kick in the ass?" Hiei almost laughed at the joke. The others obviously didn't get it, but between him and the Detective, it was their own joke.

"We're here for you Hiei, always have been."

With his head ducked down, Hiei let a smirk grace his lips. Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders back. Hiei faced the entrance of the compound. Whether he died here or a hundred years from now, he knew that no matter what, his family would be looked after. As the wind blew past them, a sense of calm rushed over him. Peace, serenity. It was time.

"Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie, Koory, LittleDragonTamer, Mailrebel, Kit Kit L, Zayren Heart, raya11gaara, KotoriZ,

Mailrebel : Glad to know that we are on the same page. Oh believe me, I've been wanting to do that for SOOOOO long. I mean the fight in the tournament was something, but Hiei never _actually_ wanted to hurt him. However, you don't mess with Hiei's Aiko. He'll straight up murder your ass. (let's get real. Hiei was a short stack of unrelenting fury when Yusuke got murdered. Imagine something/someone hurting his daughter? but we'll get to that a little later.) I get you, I honestly intended for this story to focus more around Hiei's family as a whole. Lots of craziness and good times with a bunch of funny one-liners and Hiei dealing with an angsty teen and a doe-eyed child. Alas, my brain and fingers didn't lead me there. Oh well. Maybe we can revisit those moments later in life. Yea?"

* * *

Daisuke ran swiftly behind the others. He didn't need to use any of his own power to read the energies coming off the four others leading their group. The energy radiated off them like heat from the sun. It was almost a bit overwhelming to be near them. But they had a job to do. They needed to get his sister back, and if that meant following his father and the others into the gates of hell, then so be it.

After what felt like only a mere few minutes, they were greeted with a large door. The entire compound reminded Daisuke of the hospital he had gone to with Rina to visit one of her friends. It was all white tiles, white walls, and white ceilings. The two doors in front of them were also white with the silver handles. With a hefty shove, he watched Hiei push the two doors apart.

Rushing in they were greeted with a rather horrific sight. A large container sat in the middle of the room, reminding him much of the regeneration tank back in Alaric, only much bigger. There were five of them in total. Four were empty, but the other one contained bunched up figure. It was still rather dark, so Daisuke had a hard time making out the people inside.

"What is this place?" Kuwabara looked around the room. Wires and cables hazardously laid across the floor. All running from the containers to what appeared to be a super computer.

"They look like my regeneration tanks." Mukuro walked over to the main console. Staring at the screen, she pushed a few keys in and the computer came to life. With delicate fingers, she accessed the mainframe. She had a idea of why Dr. Ichigaki had sought her out. She knew it was never to help Sayuri, he was only using her to get the schematics of her tanks. With the push of a few more buttons the lights within the room came on. Giving them clear views of who all were housed inside.

"No way…." Yusuke took a step back, with one arm out in front of him. He couldn't really be here. He shouldn't be here. Sure enough though, his white hair curled and lifted around him, the distinct markings across his body seemed as if they were laughing at Yusuke. "Raizen." Looking back at the others, he saw them all slightly confused.

If anything that Sakumo told them to be true, with Taisho, Kouda and Raizen all back from the dead, then they were surely in for a world of hurt.

"I see you found it."

Everyone turned their attention back towards the doors they had come through. Taisho, Kouda and Kuronue stood behind the man(if he was even that) behind all of this.

"You son of a bitch." With a roar, Daisuke charged at the imp. As he went to swing his sword, two arms wrapped around his elbows and a leg came in contact with his knee. As he hit the ground, the two held him steady. Chiyo was the first to come to his side. With expertly thrown knives, Taisho and Kuronue jumped away from Daisuke. Grabbing his hand, Chiyo pulled him back to the safety of the group.

Turning at his waist, Dr. Ichigaki waved to something. "Come on now. There's no need to be frightened." Behind his leg, one little girl stood quietly. The very same little girl that they all had come to rescue. Wordlessly, she took her place between Taisho and Kouda.

Daisuke took a hesitant step towards his sister. "Ko. It's me, it's Dai." When she lifted her face towards his, slight recognition flashed behind her eyes. "Dai…" Her voice was timid, but it sounded like her. Not the strangled voice from before. She stared at the other demons around her. Hiei could feel the fear wafting off her. He went for her, but when shards of ice slicked against the tile, he flipped back to his previous spot. "Stop. Please." He couldn't take hearing the fear in her voice. It wasn't like when she had a bad dream, or the time she got lost at the temple. This was genuine fear. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I would listen to her." Putting a hand on her shoulder, Dr. Ichigaki gingerly twirled her hair between his fingers. Aiko cried out in pain when he yanked her head to side by her hair. Pulling a large syringe from his coat, he jabbed it into her neck. She whimpered for a moment, but suddenly her body became lax and the dead look in her eye came back. "I had a feeling it would wear off eventually. Thankfully I had more in my supply."

"Before I tear you to pieces. Tell me one thing, why her?" Daisuke sat up, his chest heaving.

Dr. Ichigaki grinned widely at him. "Oh it's quite simple really. She is full of raw and untapped power. She can heal faster than any being in this world, she has the ability to use both fire and ice. Not mention her energy. If she wanted to, she could demolish entire cities with a simple blink." Returning his hand back to her shoulder, he pulled Aiko closer to him. "However, I knew that she was far too pure to ever willingly help. So I made this." He pulled another syringe from his coat, holding it up as if it were some holy object. "It's similar to the Virucchi, but able to enter the bloodstream at a much faster rate."

"I could let just one of them kill you off, but where's the fun in that?" The imp chuckled, pulling a remote from his pocket. With the flip of a switch, they could hear the remaining tanks begin emptying. Raizen climbed out with relative ease. Stretching out his long claws, he cracked his neck side to side.

From their position, the other three demons slowly fanned out. Soon the four of them circled around the group of demons and human. Dr. Ichigaki put a hand on Aiko's shoulder. "Come now my dear. You shouldn't see such violence." With one last look at the others, Aiko willingly followed him.

A low growl emitting from his throat, Hiei darted after them, but was stopped short by Taisho blocking the way. Before he could get a word out, the door slammed behind the imp demon, carting away his daughter. "You'd do well to leave her alone."

Brandishing his own sword, Daisuke took his stand by his father. "Like that's going to happen. I don't give a rats ass who you are. You're not getting in the way."

"Then so be it." Steadying himself, Taisho took his stance. Around the room, flares of energy rocked against each other. Ceilings panels shook, a few breaking off. Small cracks formed at the joints between walls, floor, and ceiling.

"You wanna help me kick my old man's ass?" Yusuke threw off his jacket, loosening his shoulders. "I thought you'd never ask." With a surge of energy, Kuwabara's sword grew in length.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." Pulling his whip close to him, Kurama faced off against his old partner. Kuronue didn't say a word, only lifting his scythe higher.

"It's been awhile since I've had a decent fight. What about you Yomi?" Mukuro stared at the other Demon King with her mechanical eye. With the twitch of an ear, Yomi readied himself. "Not since the time I fought against Urameshi." Mukuro chuckled to herself. "Should be interesting."

Sakumo grabbed Chiyo by the arm, pulling her close to him. "I'm going to give you one chance Chiyo. When you see, you go after her. Get her out of here and someplace safe. Understood?" Violet eyes widened slightly at his whispered words, but she nodded nonetheless. "Good." Letting her go, he darted for Taisho.

Taking the demon by surprise, Sakumo tackled him to the ground. Using the large wires laying on the floor, he wrapped them around Taisho's neck. "Now Chiyo!"

On quick feet she ran for the door.

All hell broke loose at that moment. Kurama deflected the flying scythe that was aimed at the girl. Mukuro and Yomi both held back Kouda while Yusuke keep Raizen busy. Left and right, fists were swung and sparks of energy lashed out.

As she leapt over her father, something sharp stabbed into her leg. Falling in heap she held onto the appendage. A small shuriken was lodged deeply into her calf. Pulling it out, she put pressure onto the wound. It wasn't very large, but it would put a damper on her speed. Which she really needed right now.

Taisho took that moment to push Sakumo back. With his elbow flung back, it connected with the man's chin, knocking him a good foot away. "Dad!" Chiyo screamed out. With shaky legs, pulled herself to her feet, wanting to run towards him, but the small hole in her leg prevented her from getting very far. Rubbing his chin, Sakumo looked over at his daughter. "Go!"

As Taisho detangled himself from the wires, Chiyo made for the door. Limping slightly, she grabbed onto the handle and tugged. It opened with ease and she stepped over the threshold. Pushing off with her good leg, she ran for it. She could feel the powerful demon behind her. ' _Shit, shit, shit!"_ Chiyo cried out when an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her into the air. Looking up, the strong jaw line and tightly drawn eyebrows could only have belonged to one person. "What the hell are you doing?!" How could he have so willingly left them behind?

"I'm helping you." He said as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "But…" Chiyo started, but was cut off, "They'll be fine without me." Looking around him arm, she could faintly see the others engaging in battle. Both their fathers beating back the demon that intended to follow them. "Let's go get my sister." Chiyo nodded her head and both of them disappeared around the corner.

Hiei let out a sigh of relief when he glanced back for a moment to see that Daisuke and Chiyo turned the corner. He knew, even given the circumstances, Sayuri would never forgive him if something happened to Daisuke. Blocking the attack, Hiei jumped back near Sakumo.

Taisho looked at the two defiant fire demons. Something about the taller one radiated familiarity. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the energy he put off. It didn't matter really, he was going to protect his granddaughter, at all costs. No one was taking her from him. Looking around, he saw how quickly the roles had reversed.

Where he and the others encircled the trespassers, the seven of them now circled the four of them. It still didn't matter. Taisho almost wanted to laugh at how pitiful it all was. There was no way any of them could possibly hope to defeat them. He could sense their energies, and single-handedly, he could wipe out everyone of them. Sure, it would have been difficult, but he could do it.

"Let's begin."

* * *

When he was sure they were a safe distance away, Daisuke sat Chiyo down onto the floor. Taking her leg in his hands, mumbling a slight apology when she hissed at the contact. Turning the calf in his hands, he was that it was a through injury. Using his sleeve to wipe away the excess blood, Daisuke moved his hand over the hole. With deep concentration he focused his energy towards the wound.

As his hand lit up a light tinge of green, Chiyo stared in confusion. Wasn't he a fire demon? How did he know who to heal? Her leg began to itch. Like when you air dry after being wet. Her skin felt tight and extremely itchy. Watching him move his hand, the wound was gone. Now only a feint line remained from where the shuriken made impact.

"You should be able to move now." Taking ahold of her wrist, Daisuke pulled Chiyo to her feet. With even more shock now, she barely felt any pain at all anymore. "How in the…?"

"My mom's a healer. She taught me a few things." She could hear the pain in his voice when he mentioned his mother. Chiyo wasn't entire sure what happened to her. They didn't give her father any information about where she was, but from his tone she guessed something bad. "Come on, we gotta hurry." Flexing the muscles in her leg, Chiyo readied herself for the search. Just from the outside alone she could tell that the compound was huge. She tried searching for the little girl when they first got here, but not knowing her exact energy signature it was pretty much hopeless to distinguish her energy from the rest.

Although, Daisuke seemed pretty in tune with the signature for they ran down each corridor with almost exact precision. He never one faltered when they came to split in the halls or any of the crossed paths. He took each turn with confidence.

"So explain something to me." She pushed herself closer to him. "When we find her, and you obviously kill the imp, how are you going to release her from whatever mind control he has her under?"

Daisuke shot her a quick glance as they turned yet another corner. "Hiei's seen it once before, he explained to me how it works. All I have to do it get it out of her system. What he called the Virucchi, it was once this living organism that was attached to a persons stem cord, but it he turned it into an inject able. I just have to clear it from her bloodstream and she should be able to break free from the illusion."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"That part I haven't figured out yet."

"Awesome." Chiyo let out a slightly annoyed breath. While killing the imp was all well and good, what did that mean for the killing machines he resurrected. Would his death mean the death of them all, again? Or would it just add fuel to the fire?

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Daisuke suddenly stopped. Crashing into his back, she stumbled back a bit. Regaining her footing, Chiyo wanted to yell at him but quickly shut up.

Standing a mere few feet away was the little girl they were looking for, and boy did she look pissed.

"Ko?"

The little girl didn't say a word, she just stood their silently. Her dead eyes glancing back at them. Void of all emotion and feeling. It honestly creeped the crap out of Chiyo.

"You're all going to die."

The sweet innocence of her voice dripped with something strange. It sounded as if there was another voice speaking with her own. When Aiko started giggling, it took all Chiyo had not to hide behind Daisuke in fear.

"You're all going to die."

This time it came out as a song. Almost like a nursery rhyme. Daisuke heard Hinata and Rin singing them a few times to Aiko when they would play together. He watched on as a dark cloud shrouded around his sister. Her hair twisting around her aura.

When the dark tendrils of the cloud licked across the floor, Daisuke pushed Chiyo behind him. Holding his sword out in front, he desperately didn't want to use it. He did not have it in him to attack his sister.

Her normal candy apple red eyes slowly began turning into a deep purple. The red and purple mixed together, creating a hauntingly beautiful color. Her fangs grew as her smirk lengthened

"It's time to play."

* * *

 **Two chapters this close together, whattt?! It's almost as if I'm rushing to get this story over and done with.**

 **(I am.)**


	18. Chapter 18

OKAY. So this chapter was originally running at around damn near 9,000 words. So much was jumbled into one chapter that the flow was extremely off. So instead I found somewhere to cut it. It think it'll work out in the end. Hope all enjoy it!

Anywho, shout out to those who favorited/followed/and reviewed!: TiaKay, 21, pandacutie89, Lavi-hime 43-E, Wolffy1, , RamsFan7, icecoatedsha, backoff22, Zikuro,ThexyMallory, FalleWing8Tears, Celestial Moon Lady, RiA824, himeko63, , ayynonnie, Koory, LittleDragonTamer, Mailrebel, Kit Kit L, Zayren Heart, raya11gaara, KotoriZ,

Mailrebel : They'll figure it out, trust me. :D

TaiKay : Only more suspense to come!

* * *

Despite all their efforts, Hiei and the others were doing terribly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were barely holding their own against Raizen. Even with how far they had both come since before the Demon King had passed, they were still no match for the Mazoku.

Yomi and Mukuro were doing fairly well against Kouda, but she still had the upper hand against them. Like her daughter, she healed almost instantaneously. Giving them no chance to deal her any sort of real inflicting injury.

Kurama, having given up most of his demonic energy years ago, was doing all he could to stave off the bat demon he once called friend. Though, his mind was still as calculating as every. Having known most of Kuronue's techniques and signature moves, it was all a game of cat and mouse right now.

Hiei and Sakumo were an entirely different story. The moment they started fighting Taisho, Sakumor noticed something strange about Hiei. He had seen his son fight before. The Demon Tournament gave him a clear idea of exactly how ruthless the boy was. However in this fight, he seemed to be doing it halfheartedly. If it weren't for the determined look on his struggling face, Sakumo would have believed that he didn't care. That Daisuke had been right in calling him out.

"Give it up boy. You'll never beat me." Raizen taunted his descendent son. Yusuke had long given in to his demon energy. His hair down to his knees and his tattoos completely visible. "Yeah? Well take this you bastard!" In the blinding blue light, his Spirit Gun shot out. At the blue ball struck Raizen directly in the chest it blew him against the wall, as well as through it.

As the wall slowly crumbled down, the ceiling came with it.

"Urameshi, are you trying to kill us all?" Kuwabara shouted at him as the others stopped their own fights to dodge the falling materials. When a large portion separated Yomi from Kouda, they all took refuge outside. Away from the tumbling structure.

Sakumo wrapped an arm around Hiei's waist, flitting them both outside. As he landed next to Mukuro, the others lined up beside them. The other four demons doing the same just a few yards away.

When the sounds of imploding structures quieted, Kouda took a step forward. "Have you all had enough yet? Can't you see that it's pointless."

"You seem to be harboring under the delusion that we're going to die quietly." Yomi shrugged off the demon like she was nothing. In truth, it was all bravado, if something didn't happen soon then they were all really going to die. He could feel his energy slowly depleting, just as he could feel the others beginning to wane.

"Quietly, screaming. It doesn't matter. You're all going to die just the same." Kuronue's licked his lips like he was waiting for his next meal to be placed in front of him. Wanting to slowly devour whatever the morsel happened to be.

"That's enough Kuronue." Taisho stepped forward with his wife. "Just accept your fates and end this now."

"Like that's going to happen." Kuwabara hung his sword at his side. "I don't know how Ichigaki brought you back, and I honestly don't care, but family doesn't turn it's back on one another."

"Here's the thing. We're all a bunch of stubborn assholes. Hell, I've died twice and still refused to leave. So if you think that we're just going to sit back, relax, have a drink and wait for whatever the hell your plan is to explode, you're out of your fucking minds."

Kouda sent a sharp glare over at Yusuke. "The only plan I have is to keep my granddaughter away from the likes of you." Her words hung heavily with disdain as she turned her gaze over all of them. Mukuro took an equal step forward. Before she could say anything on their behalf, the fire demon moved away from Sakumo.

Taking a few step forward, everyone -even Yomi- stared in shock when Hiei fell to his knees in front of Kouda. Throwing his sword to the ground, he stared up at the demon. "Whatever it is that he's planning, don't let her be apart of it." Every inch of him wanted to fight back. His instinct nature told him to fight. The animal that beat in his psyche tried clawing its way to the surface, wanting nothing more than to rip them all into pieces to get her back. Oh how he wanted to. To watch as they all went back to the graves where they belonged. To revel in the disembodied parts that was once Dr. Ichigaki, but he had no more. No more fight in him.

Why should he? His son hated him, his daughter only loved the parts of him that Sayuri told her about, and Sayuri? She was well on her way to her own grave. What else was there left for him? He had tasted love. He had known real friendship and true companionship. He watched as the people he had became his friends fought and protected his family. Hiei once thought that nothing would ever break him, that he was as stone cold as the jewel that he once wore around his neck. Now? Now he was nothing.

His fight against Taisho showed him that. What good was he if he couldn't even protect his daughter? The same person who stared at him with admiration and such…..love. It wasn't the same as the love he received from Sayuri. It was something entirely different. Something that terrified him. Hiei knew from day one that he was not cut out to be a father. Yes, he loved his children, but he wasn't, couldn't, be the father they deserved. Why should he be?

"You don't want her near me? Fine. Go ahead. Take my life, but spare hers."

"Hiei!"

He ignored the calls from the others.

"You kill me, but you take her far from here. Don't ever let anyone or anything ever harm her."

"Don't be stupid! We can fix this. We've gotten ourselves out of a whole lot worse."

Taisho looked between the kneeling demon and those who still had the will to fight. "You would die for her?"

"I'd do anything for her."

He may not know him, but the looks Taisho saw on the others faces showed him that this was not usual behavior for the fire demon. The whole ordeal put a foul taste in his mouth. Why _was_ the imp that brought them back so enchanted with his granddaughter? When he was brought back, Dr. Ichigaki was the first person he ever saw. She was standing right behind him. When he was told that she was Sayuri's daughter, Taisho felt a twinge in his heart. His parting with his daughter was not pleasant. He'd never forget that day. It haunted him in the afterlife. Though, knowing that she had found someone to love and now had a family of her own, it strangely calmed the twinge he felt. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" He watched as Kouda picked up his fallen sword. "His death is just one less person standing in our way." His wife's words brought some emotion bubbling to the surface. Never once had he seen her willingly kill someone, it just wasn't in her being. She was a healer, not a fighter. So why now, why did she suddenly want to harm anyone? "And with his death, a new order will be put into motion."

Hiei waited for the impact, he waited for death.

But it never came.

The sound of metal meeting metal reverberated through his brain. Someone was standing in front of him. Blocking the attack from killing him. Who would do it? Who would try and save him while he was trying to save his daughter?

"Try that again and I swear I'll rip your fucking head off."

That voice.

But….it couldn't.

Suddenly, the ever welcoming calm came over him. The familiar peace rushed straight to his soul.

With a forceful shove, they knocked back their opponent. Never once did they go on the offensive, they remained in front from, growling at anyone who dared come near him. Turning their gaze towards him, their eyes burned straight through him. "I don't know what the hell is going on in that insane mind of yours, but cut the shit Hiei." Again, peace and calm washed over him. It was the clarity that he so desperately needed. The clarity that pushed all doubt from his mind.

Shaking his head, he finally took in the situation he put himself in.

He was groveling.

Hiei _did not_ grovel.

"Did you really think it was gonna be that easy?" A light laugh escaped their lips. "I've told you time and time again. You're stuck with me." With a bop over his head, he stared in loving eyes that he belonged to. "You fucking idiot."

"Sayuri."

She moved her gaze to those behind her. "I'll deal with you later." With a wave of her hand, she brushed off the male demon she strikingly resembled. Leaning over, she took Hiei by the hand, hauling him to his feet. "How…"

"We'll talk about it later." She pressed her lips to his, in a short but ever so tender kiss. "Right now, though…." Hiei watched her smirk fall from her face and he never saw it coming. When her fist connected with his face, he just stood there. "What the hell we're you thinking?! Huh?"

"We're you really just going to die and leave me, _us_ , alone?!" She hit him again, this time there wasn't as much force behind it, but Hiei was starting to get the message. "I can't believe you! After all the shit that we've been through, everything that we tried so hard to build back up, you were ready to just throw it all away?! I mean, what the hell Hiei!" Sayuri threw a barrage of punches at him, cursing him in every way she knew. Hiei took it all.

He could feel it bubbling beneath his skin, fighting to claw it's way out. The animal in him, his will to fight, the very being that he was. It was ready.

He was ready.

With swift hands, he felt his knuckles connect with skin and bone. He knew there would be a bruise there, but in some odd way it excited him. Hiei watched as Sayuri flew to the ground, landing on her ass. She looked dazed for a moment, but as she licked the blood pouring from her lip, she smiled that teeth baring smile at him. "Welcome back."

"Hn."

A burst of laughter came from behind Hiei, and for the first time Sayuri took notice of her extended family standing around them. "Hi guys!" she jumped to her feet, giving them all an enthusiastic wave. "Miss me?" Kuwabara was the first to move. Scooping the short demon up into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Yusuke came next, giving her a soft slug to the cheek. "You punk." Sayuri gave him large toothy grin. When Kurama was next, Sayuri nearly fell down. "Oh shit, Youko came out to play? Things must be serious." Kurama's laugh flowed deep from his chest as he patted the young womans head. While Yomi wanted to reach out and touch her, Mukuro stayed his hand. The two of them giving her nods of welcome. When she saw one face missing from the pack, she instantly became worried. "Hiei, where's our son?"

"He's with Chiyo, looking for Aiko." Sakumo stepped forward with the others as they all converged around the pair. Her eyes darkened when she saw him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping."

"Helping?! Please. If you had done what I asked, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

"Don't yell at me child. If you thought for one second that I was going to do that, then you're sadly mistaken."

"You just didn't have the balls." She placed her blade over her shoulder.

"Why do I get the feeling that you two have a lot of history together?" Sayuri turned towards Yusuke, a small smile on her face. "Unfortunately." Her voice didn't contain any ounce of displeasure, her words were said in a playful mocking tone.

"I've had enough! Just who do you think you are?"

Sayuri spun around to face the four demons, "Oh, you're still here. Whoops." She moved her eyes to the bat demon that shouted at her, then to the white haired demon, and finally her parents. "Let me guess. All of them brought back from the dead?"

"Yup." Kuwabara answered, moving next to her.

"Bent on world domination?"

"Possibly." Yusuke walked beside Kuwabara.

"Pretty much super-demons?"

"It would appear." Kurama stepped forward, two feet away from her.

Spinning on her heel again, she reached out her hand. "Finally ready to kick some ass?"

Lacing his fingers through hers, Hiei took his place beside her. "With you, anytime."

"Let's do this then." Cracking her next, she could feel them slowly powering up. When she got here their energies were almost decimated, but now. Now they were the fighters she knew they were.

"How is this possible?" Kouda took a minor step back as she felt the wave hit her. Sayuri, with her sword in one hand and Hiei's in the other, glared at her mother. "You see, _mom_ ," Her words dripped like acid. "This is what a family is. This is what it means to protect your own."

A loud _boom_ grabbed their attention. Smoke billowed from within the compound as something shot from inside. They all watched as stared as the figure flew from the blast, hitting the ground and bouncing right off. As it rolled to a stop, it wasn't a thing, it was someone. "Chiyo!" Sakumo shot off to her side. Yusuke and the others keeping Kuronue and Raizen in their places. Blocking off any exit they might have.

She sat up, shaking the debris from her hair an clothes. Blood seeped from her forehead and her body covered in bruises and cuts. With a 'pop', she set her jaw back into place. "Geez, she's got one hell of a right." When Sakumo reached her, he got her to her feet. "Are you alright? Where's Daisuke?"

"He's still inside." Gripping his arm firmly, she stared back at the compound. "Dad, she's fucking crazy. I don't know what the hell he did, but something is really wrong."

Another crash rocketed from inside, this time another figure voluntarily jumped before they could be blown away. On steady legs, they landed directly in front of Chiyo. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She was going to ask how he was. The entire time, they've been on the offensive. He let the little girl throw all she had at him, never once taking a chance at striking her. While Chiyo was against it, he wouldn't let anything happen to his sister. Before she could however, a giggle rang out in the open expanse. "Are you done playing?"

She walked out calmly, her eyes still the haunting hue. Not a single scratch marred her body. Sayuri held tightened her hold on Hiei's hand. Seeing her daughter like this broke her heart into a million shards. Noticing that everyone was distracted by this new outcome, she was ready to put her plan into motion.

" _When I give the command, move away."_

She didn't wait for their response, just feeling their bodies tense Sayuri knew they got her message. "Now!" As they lifted into the air, twelve bodies leapt from places unknown. Landing around the four demons, arms stretched out, the twelve soon erected a barrier that fell around them. Carefully caging them in. Kuronue beat against the barrier, but it was no good.

With a light thud, Sayuri and Hiei landed softly near Daisuke, the rest soon following. "About time you got here!" She shouted out as the rest her plan came barreling in. "We hit a bit of a snag on the way, but we're here aren't we?"

"M…om?"

With a rush, Sayuri let go of Hiei's hand, running for her son. Wrapping her arms around him, she held him close. "I'm here sweetie. It's okay." With shaky hands, he gripped tightly onto her shirt. "But…how..when?"

"Shh sweetheart." Tapping his cheek, she gave him a small smile. "Let's get your sister and go home, yeah?"

"How touching."

Hiei pushed them both behind him when the final person emerged from the crumbling structure. His hands were held behind his back as he walked next to Aiko. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder, he pulled her to him. "What do you think of my newest creation? Beautiful isn't she?" Hiei wanted nothing more than to rip his head from his shoulders, but Sayuri held him back. "Wait."

"So, you're Dr. Ichigaki? I have to say, I'm unimpressed. From what I've been told, I thought you'd be taller."

" _Aiko, honey can you hear me?"_

"That's almost amusing coming from you. The lack of energy I'm getting from you suggests that your reputation does not precede you."

" _Mo…mommy?"_

Sayuri let out a breathe of air when Aiko responded. She was terrified that she wouldn't be able to reach her. "Ha. Reputation or not, I'm still going to kill you."

" _I need you to fight back Aiko. Can you do that?"_

"Kill me and you'll never get your daughter back."

" _I'm scared."_

With a nudge towards Hiei, she mentally sent him her plan. "Please. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

" _I know honey, but you need be strong. Me and Daddy are right here. Dai's here. Uncle Rama, Uncle Kuwa, and Uncle Yusu are all here. Even Auntie Kuro and Yomi are here."_

"I'm sorry?"

She smirked at the imp. He was falling perfectly into her trap. "Do you really think I'm, any of us, are going to walk away without her? You're about as stupid as you look."

" _You can do this honey. I believe in you."_

" _We all believe in you Aiko. Come back."_ This time, Sayuri was not alone. Hiei joined in their connection.

" _Daddy?"_

" _I'm right here Aiko. I'll always be right here. You have to fight back."_

Aiko's mind was a thick haze. She could see her parents, her brother, her uncles. They were all there. She could hear her mothers voice in her head, telling her to fight back. Fight back who though? One said to fight them, the other said to fight herself. Which one was it? She didn't want to hurt her family, but she didn't want to hurt herself.

Nothing made sense to her. Why was this happening? What was happening? Her skin burned and froze at the same time, she could feel something shattering and rebuilding itself back up. She could feel bugs crawling under her skin, butterflies dancing in her stomach, drums pounding in her head.

" _You can do this Ko. I know you can."_

"…Dai…"

Ichigaki whipped around, shock evident on his face. How… She shouldn't have been able to break free. His formula was perfect. Complete and total control over his specimen. Nothing was able to break her free, the only thing was the antidote. The very same that he kept on him at all times. This shouldn't have been possible.

"Oh, it's very possible." Jumping into the air, he held his arm out as the demon inched closer to him. Thick vines wrapped around him, thorns stabbing into his skin. He could feel the burn as poison entered his body.

"You really ought to be careful with your thoughts Ichigaki. Never know who might be hearing them." His eyes widened as a pair of burning hazel eyes felt as if they were melting the skin from his bones. "I'm going to kill you now." Her sword balanced delicately against his throat. "I was already going to kill you for kidnapping my daughter, but now. My son is hurt and because of you, my mate broke his psyche even more." Reaching into his coat pocket, Sayuri pulled out a metal case. Clicking the button, she saw a small vial carefully protected around thick padding. "Did you make an antidote in case she turned on you? In case you couldn't fully control her?"

"You'll never be able to control her. Even with that antidote, she'll still become the demon she was born to be."

Sayuri shuddered at the thought of her precious girl becoming anything like her mother or father. She never wanted that life for her children. She never wanted them to be someone dealing out death. Not saying a word, she swung her sword. The squelching sound was music to her ears. It had been sometime since she killed anyone that the familiar taste of bloodlust danced on her tongue.

Watching his head roll away, Kurama fully released his vines. Dr. Ichigaki's body slumped to the floor, blood spraying for where his head used to be. As she was ready to revel in her victory, the shouts coming from her son quickly put a pause on that.

"Mom!"

Spinning to face him, she saw him point at Aiko. Her body was shuddering, arms wrapped around herself. The smell of salt invaded her senses as she saw the tears falling from her daughters face. "Aiko. Sweetheart, it's me. It's mommy."

Sayuri almost fell back in fright. Her daughters beautiful red eyes were now tainted by black. Her usual white sclera, now yellow. Her fangs extended and sharpened to deadly points. Possibly the most frightening thing, the thin line that was slowly spreading across her forehead. As it began widening, the singular orb could be seen, like it was waking up. "Aiko." She reached out for her little girl, but the aura that surrounded her shocked her fingers.

"Aiko is gone." With sharp claws, Aiko swiped at her mother, but Sayuri never felt the pain. When her eyes opened, she was several feet away from her daughter. "Hiei." She could feel her tears welling at her corners. "I know." Was his only response. He didn't want to hurt her, but how were they supposed to give her the antidote without doing so?

While Hiei was contemplating all this, he never saw his son carefully slink towards his sister. However, when he screamed out his name, all his focus snapped to his children.

"Hiei! Now!"

Watching as Daisuke held Aiko trapped, his forearms wrapped her arms, keeping her still. Without any more time to think, he caught the vial as Sayuri threw it his way. Rushing towards her, he grabbed her chin. "Forgive me." He whispered as he forced the dark green liquid down her throat.

Aiko, or whoever she was now, struggled against them. Desperately trying to spit out the antidote. Her legs kicked out at him as she fought off the assault. Hiei could feel her energy spiking, beginning to grow like a bomb ready to go off. He tried to warn Daisuke, but it was too late. Aiko let go.

The three of them flew apart as the energy expanded.

Sayuri watched as the three most important people in her life lay on the ground, unmoving. Daisuke had flown back against the compound, hitting it with a sickening smack. Hiei was a few yards from her, his face planted into the dirt. And Aiko, she just crumpled to the ground. Her limbs laying at odd angles, completely still. "No…."


End file.
